


The Spell of You

by DontCallMeFedya



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya
Summary: Будучи одновременно мэром и криминальным королем, Освальд Кобблпот держит город в ладони, делая, что ему заблагорассудится. Тем не менее, когда он встречает Эдварда Нигму — стеснительного юношу, что пишет для колонки убийств в «Готэм Газетт», Освальд полностью очарован, взволнован и сбит с толку. Но все сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, потому что Эдвард не догадывается о том, что брак Освальда с Софией Фальконе — фиктивный, а Пингвин не знает о темной стороне внешне простой жизни Эдварда.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Sofia Falcone, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spell of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792324) by [Penguina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina). 



Это было первое такого рода мероприятие для Эдварда Нигмы. Он и его коллеги из «Готэм Газетт» посетили официальный благотворительный ужин. Обычно они не брали Эда с собой на такие вечеринки, но в этот раз по какой-то причине позвали и его. Задаваясь вопросом, вокруг чего столько шума, Эд согласился прийти. Эдвард, одетый в свой лучший, но все равно дешевый костюм, с уложенными назад волосами, оставался в углу огромной столовой. Он не знал никого, кроме своих коллег (которым он не особенно нравился), и весь вечер по большому счету был сам по себе. Он время от времени пытался завязать разговор с кем угодно, кто был рядом, но это не очень удачно заканчивалось. Эд был не особо умелым в социальных взаимодействиях. Каким-то образом он всегда выставлял себя дураком тогда, когда остальным все удавалось. Он был неловким и нервным.  
  
В конце концов, когда он уловил несколько насмешливых ухмылок своих коллег, направленных в его сторону, гнет от ощущения, что он не вписывается, стал слишком невыносимым. У него закружилась голова, и воздуха стало не хватать. Его затрясло, он должен был успокоиться. Ему нужно было побыть наедине.   
  
Не особо думая, он инстинктивно выбежал из обеденного зала, надеясь, что уборная рядом.

~*~

— Ненавижу эти ужины, — пожаловался Освальд.  
  
— Не будь таким угрюмым. Ты же знаешь, что они важны, — напомнила София, поправляя его галстук.  
  
Освальд простонал.  
  
— Разве ты не можешь сама этим заняться? Почему я должен присутствовать?  
  
— Потому что, — она положила руки ему на грудь, — мы команда. Единый фронт. И ты не оставишь меня саму справляться с этим.  
  
Аргумент казался достаточно убедительным, поэтому Освальд прекратил жаловаться и вместе с Софией направился в столовую.  
  
Люди Готэма. Они были кучкой надоедливых ублюдков, разве нет? Они смотрели на него сверху вниз, когда он был мальчиком-с-зонтиком у Фиш Муни, но теперь, когда он стал королем Готэмского криминального подполья, все внезапно захотели быть с ним рядом, говорить с ним, пожимать ему руку. Они были двуличными, лживыми, подлыми ублюдками, что притворялись, будто он им нравится, так что могли что-то получить от него. Но он был выше их. Он знал их породу и знал, как поставить на место одним лишь взглядом. Он был королем Готэма не просто так.  
  
Когда ему стало слишком скучно, он подал Софии их личный тайный сигнал, означающий, что ему нужно какое-то время побыть одному, и выскользнул из обеденного зала. Нога опять разболелась, и он жаждал немного покоя и тишины, так что направился в свой кабинет, где, как он надеялся, сможет немного полежать.   
  
В спешке он не заметил мужчину, что сидел, скрутившись, на полу. Он дрожал и тихо всхлипывал, пока на него едва не наступили.  
  
— О! — Освальд остановился, с любопытством оглядывая молодого человека.  
  
Всегда был случайный посетитель, который думал, что это отличная идея – прокрасться в особняк во время этих благотворительных ужинов, но обычно это были попытки украсть что-то, подглядывать в их спальне или спрятаться по приказу позже шпионить за ними. Обычно они не плакали. У этого мужчины точно было что-то вроде нервного срыва.  
  
— Прошу прощения? Привет? — спросил Освальд, наклонив голову. Мужчина вздрогнул и подпрыгнул.  
  
— Ох божечки! Простите! Я… я не должен здесь находиться. Я потерялся…  
  
— Хорошо… — Освальд сдержал улыбку, потому что не хотел, чтобы молодой человек узнал, что он находил его достаточно забавным. — Ты из-за этого рыдаешь в моем коридоре? Потому что потерялся?  
  
Молодой человек дрожащими руками вернул очки на место.   
  
— Не совсем… — он опять поднял взгляд, и в этот раз у него перехватило дыхание. — Вы Освальд Кобблпот!  
  
— Знаю, да.  
  
— Нет, я… Вы хозяин вечера! — воскликнул юноша.  
  
— На самом деле, это моя жена, — поправил Освальд. Разговор стал куда более раздражающим, когда сосредоточился на нем. — Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? Что ты искал, прежде чем потерялся?  
  
— О, — молодой человек провел ладонью по лицу и встал на ноги. — Я искал уборную.  
  
— Пойдем, я отведу тебя, — Освальд махнул ему, чтобы он следовал за ним, и похромал в сторону уборной на первом этаже.   
  
— Я Эдвард Нигма, кстати, — сказал юноша, без проблем поспевая за ним. Без сомнений, эти длинные ноги могли шагать широко. Освальд старался не думать об этих ногах.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Эдвард Нигма, — с улыбкой ответил Освальд.  
  
— Я никогда прежде не бывал на ваших благотворительных ужинах, — продолжил Эд, хватаясь за возможность поговорить с этим человеком.   
  
— На благотворительных ужинах моей жены, — снова поправил Освальд.  
  
— Что же, я на них никогда не был.  
  
— И как тебе? — Освальд остановился напротив двери и обернулся лицом к мистеру Нигме. 

— Слишком людно, — честно ответил Эд.  
  
С губ Освальда сорвался тихий смешок. Его улыбка стала более искренней и широкой.  
  
Секунду они молчали, глядя в глаза друг другу, и на мгновение Освальду стало любопытно, что будет, если он прижмет этого Эдварда Нигму к стене и поцелует до беспамятства. Это была короткая фантазия, но Освальд быстро вернулся в реальность и прочистил горло.  
  
— Это ванная, — сказал он, указывая на дверь перед ними. — Не торопись. Я подожду тебя здесь и отведу обратно.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Эдвард и поспешил зайти внутрь.   


~*~

Он весь вечер жаждал уединения, что давала ванная комната, но сейчас не мог дождаться, чтобы выйти из нее. Кто бы мог подумать, что в реальности Освальд Кобблпот окажется такой интересной личностью! Эд всегда считал его захватывающим, но у него никогда не было возможности приблизиться к нему.  
  
Он взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале и нахмурился. На лице были видны достаточно явные признаки того, что он плакал. Наверняка он выглядел таким жалким в глазах мистера Кобблпота. Эта мысль почти заставила его опять захотеть провести остаток вечера запертым в уборной, просто чтобы спрятаться от позора. Но он не хотел заставлять этого человека ждать, так что, в конечном итоге, он освежился, глубоко вдохнул и открыл дверь.  
  
— Прошу прощения, что так долго. Я просто… — слова затухли в горле. Мистера Кобблпота не было. Вместо него там стоял одетый в кожу лысый парень, улыбнувшийся тревожащей улыбкой, когда заметил, что Эд вышел из ванной. 

— Приветик! Ты, должно быть, парень из туалета! — в странно дружеской манере сказал мужчина, к его лицу прилипла широкая улыбка. — Босс велел мне отвести тебя в обеденный зал, когда ты закончишь. Ты закончил?  
  
Эд сглотнул. Что же, мистер Кобблпот не подождал его, как обещал. Ну конечно нет. Мистер Кобблпот был очень занятым человеком. Он наверняка просто был вежлив. Из всех возможных людей он бы не стал действительно тратить свое время на Эдварда.  
  
— Нет, на самом деле… — пробормотал Эд. Лысый мужчина с любопытством смотрел на него. — На самом деле, я сейчас отправлюсь домой. Если это нормально.  
  
— Ох. Проблемы с животиком? — с сочувствием спросил он.  
  
Эдвард представил, как этот человек говорит мистеру Кобблпоту, что у «парня из туалета» случилась диарея и он ушел пораньше.  
  
— Нет! — поспешил сказать он, немного паникуя от картины в своей голове. — Нет, с моим животом все в порядке. Это просто… не совсем мое.   
  
Это было правдой. Это было не его. Похоже, ничто не было его. Эдвард раскрывался в своем маленьком лофте, через окна которого проникал зеленый неон. Ему было лучше всего в своей коробке, где он писал статьи о недавних убийствах и сам же их расследовал. Ему не очень хорошо удавалось справляться тогда, когда рядом были другие люди. Даже если одним из этих людей являлся Освальд Кобблпот, который был достаточно мил, чтобы провести Эда к уборной и улыбнуться ему этой приятной улыбкой. Только потому, что этот человек был вежлив и очарователен, это не обязательно значило, что он хотел чего-то от Эдварда. Пингвина можно было назвать разными словами, и одним из них было «гостеприимный хозяин». Но на этом все. Эд был глуп, воображая себе какую-то дружбу, расцветающую между ними.   


~*~

Когда последний гость ушел, Освальд и София наконец могли расслабиться. Они пошли в свою гостиную, где Пингвин с угрюмым выражением лица завалился на диван, а София сняла туфли и распустила волосы. Ей нужно было многое рассказать ему о всех установленных сегодня связях и всех новых сплетнях, что она разузнала. Но чем больше она говорила, тем больше осознавала, что муж определенно не обращал на нее внимания.  
  
— Освальд, ты вообще слушаешь? — нахмурилась она. — Ты был ужасно отвлеченным весь вечер.  
  
— Мне было ужасно скучно весь вечер, — кисло ответил Освальд. — Твой глупый ужин – отстой.  
  
— Мой глупый?.. — София поджала губы и сложила руки на груди. — Освальд, ты знаешь, что я делаю это для тебя, верно? Я забочусь о твоем образе. Я завожу для нас влиятельных друзей. Я тяжело тружусь, так что, когда ты решишь опять баллотироваться в мэры, у тебя будет существенная поддержка во многих кругах Готэмского общества. Это не мой ужин, это наш ужин. Так что не смей называть его глупым.  
  
Освальд громко вздохнул. София была права, и он знал это. Ему не нужно было напоминать об этом. Всё, чего ему сейчас хотелось, – спокойно хандрить.  
  
София присела на диван рядом с ним и легонько похлопала его по ноге, оставляя на ней свою руку.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, это хорошо, что широкая публика связывает имя Пингвина с благотворительностью и позитивными результатами. Хорошо, когда тебя боятся, но еще лучше, когда в тебе нуждаются. И это именно то, чем я занимаюсь. Делаю нас незаменимыми в этом городе.  
  
Освальд потер глаза ладонями.  
  
— Знаю. И ценю это. Но, пожалуйста, я сейчас не в настроении.  
  
Когда он опять взглянул на нее, она выглядела обеспокоенной.   
  
— Освальд, что-то не так? Мне кажется, тебя что-то волнует.  
  
Он в нерешительности прикусил губу.  
  
— Я встретил кое-кого. Приятного молодого человека. Довольно нервного и немного неловкого, но в нем что-то есть.  
  
— О, — плечи Софии расслабились. — Он тебе понравился?  
  
— Не знаю. Может быть? — Освальд вздохнул. — Я определенно что-то почувствовал. Я отвел его в ванную комнату, но…  
  
— Что?! — у Софии от возмущения перехватило дыхание. — Ты перепихнулся с незнакомцем в нашей ванной, в паре шагов от нашего благотворительного ужина? Освальд! Как ты мог?! — закипала София. — Ты понимаешь, как это рискованно? Это место кишело журналистами! Стоило хоть одному увидеть, как вы… Уже не говоря о том, что этот парень мог рассказать! Ты женат, Освальд! Ты не можешь просто…  
  
Освальд взял Софию за руку и покачал головой, устало посмеиваясь.  
  
— Я не перепихнулся с ним в ванной, София. Я буквально отвел его в ванную комнату. Я показал ему, где она находится, — он подавил радостную улыбку, — потому что он потерялся.  
  
София сдулась.  
  
— О. О, понятно.  
  
— Угу, — Освальд отпустил ее руку.  
  
— Извини, если я сейчас перегнула палку, — сказала она с раскаянием. — Ты знаешь, что я только из благих побуждений.   
  
Освальд кивнул.  
  
— Я знаю, — он глубоко вдохнул. — София, я устал. Мы можем пойти спать?  
  
— Нет, мне нужно закончить еще парочку дел. Но ты можешь.  
  
Освальд поднялся с дивана и направился к двери.   
  
— Доброй ночи.  
  
— Освальд? — окликнула она его. — Что случилось с тем юношей?  
  
Пингвин пожал плечами.   
  
— Не знаю. Прежде, чем он вышел из ванной комнаты, ты отправила Зсасза позвать меня, чтобы мы произнесли речь. Когда я закончил, Эдварда уже не было.  
  
Что же, это объясняло плохое настроение. София подошла к нему и мягко сжала его руку.   
  
— Мне жаль, Освальд.   
  
— Все в порядке. Он был милым, но я не дурак. Я знаю, что у этого нет будущего.  
  
— Освальд, ты можешь заводить отношения. Ты же знаешь это, верно? — аккуратно спросила София. — Наше соглашение не запрещает этого. Пока ты осторожен и благоразумен.  
  
— О, София. Будь реалисткой. Кто бы хотел отношений со мной?  
  
Она хотела сказать что-то, он точно это видел. Она даже открыла рот, но ничего не произнесла.  
  
Он опять издал смешок и наклонился, чтобы дружески поцеловать её в щёку.  
  
— Доброй ночи, дорогая.  
  
— Доброй ночи…  
  
Освальд направился в свою спальню, ощущая боль от истощения за весь этот день. В голове проплывали изображения мягких карих глаз и длинных ног, и ему было любопытно, посетит ли его этот привлекательный юноша во сне. Он определённо на это надеялся. В конце концов, всё, что могло случиться между ним и Эдвардом Нигмой, могло произойти только во снах; красивое заклинание, околдовывающее его сонный разум и одинокое сердце.


	2. Chapter 2

— Эй, уродец с загадками! А почему бы тебе не перестать тратить время других своими тупыми почеркушками и, разнообразия ради, сосредоточиться на написании настоящей статьи?

Эд напрягся. Голос, что громко потешался над ним, принадлежал Томасу Догерти. Обычно он отвечал за спортивный раздел, так что то, что он подразумевал под «настоящей статьей», не относилось к Эду. Он был достаточно самоуверенным молодым человеком с громогласным голосом и острым языком. Эд стал дерганным от его внимания к себе и, если честно, немного напуганным. Он не мог с этим совладать. На протяжении двух лет, что Эд проработал в «Готэм Газетт», этот человек часто ранил его, прибавляя Нигме тревожности. Он был слишком похож на задир из детства Эда, так что лишь парочка его слов возвращали Нигму обратно в то состояние. Он всегда должен был быть на стреме, как кролик, чтобы избежать противостояния, в котором, он знал, ему не победить.

— Эй, уродец! Я _с тобой разговариваю_! Хорош притворяться, что не слышишь меня! Или думаешь, ты слишком важная шишка, чтобы я обращался к тебе напрямую? Так, ваше величество? — рассмеялся Догерти, и парочка его дружков присоединилась к нему.

Эд медленно развернулся на своем вращающемся стуле и поднял голову на коллег.

— Чем могу быть полезен, мистер Догерти? — спросил он настолько дружелюбным тоном, на какой только был способен.

Он не желал стычки. Он плохо с ними справлялся. Поэтому он инстинктивно сделался маленьким, ничтожным, надеясь, что они просто оставят его в покое. В конце концов, он не был угрозой. Но в этом и была его ошибка. Задиры больше всего нападали на слабых. То, что он не был угрозой, как раз и привлекало их к нему. Задиры боялись других задир или, возможно, уважали их каким-то извращенным образом, так что обыкновенно они избегали стычек друг с другом. Естественно, люди вроде Эда становились для них легкой мишенью. Лучше всего задиры понимали власть и демонстрацию власти. Победить их можно было единственным образом – быть сильнее их. Но Эдвард не был сильнее их. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое и дали делать свою работу.

Догерти засмеялся.

— Чем ты можешь быть мне _полезен_ , Нигма? — фыркнул он и перекинулся взглядами со своими дружками. — О, ну не знаю. Чем ты _можешь_ быть мне полезен. Надо же… О, точно. Да _ничем!_

По мере того, как повышался голос Догерти, Эд инстинктивно вздрагивал на сидении. Это было жалко, и он знал, как это выглядело в глазах его коллег, но, опять-таки, он не мог совладать с собой. Он плохо сносил, когда на него орали. Неожиданно Догерти звучал слишком похоже на отца Эда, нависающий над ним, обнажающий зубы, готовый разорвать его на кусочки. 

Эдвард сглотнул, он слышал свое бешеное сердцебиение в груди, его руки были холодными и дрожали. Он боялся говорить, потому что знал – голос дрогнет, и он не хотел, чтобы они это услышали. Подумать только, когда-то он считал, что если будет их другом, они оставят его в покое. Глупо, _так_ глупо. Ему никогда не быть одним из них. Неважно, насколько он был дружелюбен и насколько вежливо всегда улыбался. Правда в том, что он отличался от них, а они чувствовали это. Он не знал, что делать и как заводить друзей. Он думал, что все, что нужно – это энтузиазм и быть собой. Оказалось, что как раз за это больше всего над ним и насмехались. 

— Что за размазня! — усмехнулся Догерти, и его друзья опять засмеялись, будто это была самая забавная шутка. Затем он наклонился ближе, оказавшись перед лицом Эда, и медленно произнес, будто бы думая, что иначе до Нигмы не дойдет: — Не собираешься сказать что-то, размазня? Или будешь и дальше молчать, как маленькая овечка?

Эд открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но с губ не сошло ни слова. Он хотел сказать что-то, но он был без понятия, что именно. У него не было умного ответа. Он даже не понимал, почему сейчас они над ним насмехались. Он ничего не сделал. Он весь день был за своим столом, работая над последней статьей. А теперь у него сперло дыхание, а голова шла кругом. Дышать было куда труднее, чем обычно.

— Хм. Тупица, — фыркнул Догерти, выпрямляясь. По крайней мере, Эду вернули его личное пространство. Это было небольшим облегчением. 

— Что здесь происходит, Томас? — по офису пронесся властный голос. Это был Джеймс Гордон, их шеф и редактор.

Догерти быстро отступил на шаг от Эда и повернулся к Гордону с самой очаровательной улыбкой.

— Ничего, Капитан, — сказал он. — Просто разговариваем.

Джим Гордон, которого они звали Капитаном, прищурил глаза, а затем взглянул на Эда. 

— Всё в порядке, Эд? 

Вот он, его шанс! Он мог рассказать Гордону о том, как они обращались с ним! Он мог рассказать ему, что они… что они… В любом случае, это бы ничего не изменило. Эд уже несколько раз жаловался Гордону, и все, что сделал их редактор – отругал Догерти. Предупредил. В конечном счете, единственным результатом стало то, что с тех пор Томас стал более осторожен, чтобы его не поймали, и потешался над Эдом, ведь тот позвал мамочку, потому что другие дети грубо себя вели.

— Эд? — ободряюще позвал Гордон.

— Капитан, я же сказал – мы просто разговаривали, — опередил его Догерти. — Если Нигма не понимает шуток, потому что его «чювьства» легко ранить, то это не моя вина.

— Я спрашивал Эда, Томас. Не тебя, — сказал Гордон, положив руки на пояс.

Эд сглотнул.

— Я в порядке, — просипел он.

Догерти фыркнул, бросив на Эда быстрый взгляд, полный отвращения.

— Видите, Капитан? Как я и говорил.

Гордон обвел их всех суровым взглядом.

— Все вернулись к работе. Нам нужно уложиться в сроки, а я не наблюдаю, чтобы вы хотя бы немного старались написать что-то хоть отдаленно читабельное. 

Все вернулись на свои места и продолжили работу как ни в чем не бывало.

— Эд, — голова Нигмы дернулась вверх, чтобы взглянуть на Гордона. — В мой кабинет. Сейчас. У меня есть что-то для тебя.

Эд поспешил за Гордоном, стараясь не слишком шуметь и не привлекать внимания. Он вошел в кабинет шефа и закрыл за собой дверь, а затем сел на привычное место у огромного стола Гордона и начал ждать. 

— Прежде, чем мы начнем, мне кажется, я должен спросить, — сказал Гордон, будто бы в беспокойстве нахмурив брови. — Все в порядке? Я знаю Догерти и его дружков. Они могут быть грубоватыми. Я ходил в старшие классы с парнями вроде них и знаю их породу. Они особо не меняются, — Эд оставался очень тихим, но внимательно слушал Гордона. — Я к тому, что если они тебе докучают, дай мне знать, хорошо? Я опять поговорю с ними. Возможно, в этот раз добавлю наказание. 

Эд стиснул кулаки, сложив руки на коленях. 

— Их шутки могут быть грубоватыми и… и обидными, но я не хочу беспокоить вас этим.

— Эй, я не одобряю подобного поведения в моей газете. Я поговорю с ними.

Эд знал, что Гордон хотел как лучше, поэтому он не желал говорить, что его разговоры принесли мало пользы. Но всё же он был прав в одном. Парни вроде Догерти действительно не меняются.

— Спасибо, мистер Гордон, — тем не менее сказал Эд. — Зачем вы хотели меня видеть?

— Точно, — Гордон прочистил горло, и выражение его лица сменилось одобрением. — Утром звонил детектив Буллок. По всей видимости, твоя интуиция во время прошлого расследования помогла раскрыть убийство, — он улыбнулся и протянул Нигме ладонь для рукопожатия. — Отличная работа, Эд. Тебе следует гордиться. 

Эдвард улыбнулся Гордону и пожал протянутую руку.

— Рад, что помог. 

— Серьезно, с твоими навыками ты был бы отличным судмедэкспертом.

Что за нелепая мысль! Эд засмеялся.

— Вероятно, да.

Гордон прочистил горло.

— В любом случае, я удостоверюсь, чтобы тебя похвалили перед всеми. Просто хотел сначала сказать тебе лично. Продолжай в том же духе.

Эд опять кивнул. Он продолжит в том же духе, потому что он любил расследования, любил находить улики, которые не мог найти никто другой, и складывать одно с другим. Он чувствовал, будто его мозг озарялся в эти моменты. Тогда он был самым счастливым. Похвала – тоже хорошо, но есть разница между похвалой и признательностью. Эд больше не обманывался, что, будто делая свою работу хорошо, он сможет заставить своих коллег полюбить его. Или уважать. И он смирился с этим. 

Когда Гордон договорил, Эд вернулся за свое рабочее место, закончил статью, а затем отправился домой в свой пустой лофт с холодными остатками ужина. Нигма вправду был отличным поваром. Но это было так угнетающе – проходить через все сложности приготовления мудреного блюда, чтобы просто съесть его в одиночестве перед телевизором. Иногда он хотел, чтобы у него был кто-то, с кем можно было разделить ужин. Друг, если не больше. Кто-то, кому бы он нравился, несмотря на то, что все думали, каким странным он был. Настоящий друг. Эд и мечтать не смел о настоящем любимом человеке…

Это словосочетание зажгло в его голове странные мысли. Он опять вспомнил искрящиеся сине-зеленые глаза, красиво очерченные губы, гордый, клювоподобный профиль, энергичную походку, хромоту… Если бы Эд мог выбирать друга, партнера, он бы остановился на Освальде Кобблпоте. Не из-за могущества Пингвина, о котором слышал Эд, а потому что ему нравилось всё в этом человеке. Он был таким уверенным, таким изысканным. Ему было все равно, что о нём говорят. Он входил в помещение с видом человека, уважающего себя; с видом человека, не нуждающегося ни в чьём одобрении. Это настолько отличалось от Эда. Он был полной противоположностью. Хотел бы он быть больше похожим на Освальда Кобблпота. Но больше всего он хотел быть _с_ Освальдом Кобблпотом. 

Он вздохнул и опустил взгляд на свой холодный ужин. Эд был жалок, он знал это. Сохнуть по парню, которого он видел лишь раз. _Женатому_ парню, которому он даже не нравился. С их встречи уже прошли дни. Эдвард был уверен, что мистер Пингвин даже не помнил его. Тем не менее, вот он Эд, все еще мечтающий об его губах, о волосах, напоминающих птичьи перья, о голосе… Эд взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале, и последнее, что пронеслось в его голове – « _жалкий_ ».

~*~

Освальду не спалось. Опять. Так было уже несколько ночей подряд; он просто не мог закрыть глаза дольше, чем на несколько жалких часов. Его постель была слишком горячей. Или его тело, пылающее странным внутренним жаром? Он все время был так растерян и страдал от ужасающего чувства тяжелой пустоты в груди. Ему хотелось кричать, но он знал – это тоже не спасет. Глубоко внутри он осознавал, что с ним было не так. Он не был глупым, он понимал, чего хочет его тело и разум. Он знал, чье лицо видел под веками во время этой жаркой пытки. Чей голос. Чьи восхитительные длинные, длинные ноги…

Его рука скользнула к паху, и, конечно, он снова был тверд. Его тело жаждало человека, которого он видел всего _раз_ , но которого не мог выкинуть из головы. Это было нелепо! Быть настолько полностью снедаемым этим желанием. Он был могущественным человеком, держал весь Готэм в своей ладони. Он _не_ был легкомысленным школьником! Но когда дело касалось Эдварда Нигмы, Освальд терял всякий контроль.

Прежде чем он додумал эту мысль, его рука пробралась под белье, обхватила пальцами член и сделала несколько медленных, дразнящих движений. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы у него вырвался низкий стон. Отвратительно, что он пользуется ничего не подозревающим Эдвардом для своего сексуального удовлетворения, но просто не было другого способа снять это напряжение. Это было слишком невыносимо. Желая покончить с этим настолько скоро, насколько это возможно, он ускорил движение, поглаживая себя быстрее и быстрее. Его разум услужливо подкидывал изображения Эдварда – таким, каким он был во время того вечера, но еще и таким, каким Освальд никогда его не видел. Длинные ноги обвились вокруг его талии, придвигая ближе. Губы распахнулись и стонали его имя. О, как он хотел этого! Как он жаждал прикосновений Эдварда! Он никогда не хотел кого-то настолько сильно! Так целиком и полностью!

После нескольких нетерпеливых движений он забыл какое-либо чувство стыда и полностью отдался удовольствию, энергично поглаживая себя. Он ощущал себя слишком хорошо, когда излился в руку, чтобы переживать об этом. Он откинулся на постели, уставившись в потолок, давая себе минуту передохнуть. Оргазм оставил после себя ощущение легкости и расслабления. Он знал: пройдет не так много времени, и он сделает это опять. Лишь мысль об Эдварде действовала на него, как мощный афродизиак. 

Он привел себя в порядок настолько, насколько это было   
возможно, не поднимаясь с постели, и расслабился в  
кровати. По мере того, как сердцебиение и дыхание замедлялись, его веки опускались, и он наконец провалился в сон.

~*~

— Слушайте все, мне нужно, чтобы вы подошли, пожалуйста, — сказал Джим Гордон довольно серьезным тоном, стоя в центре помещения. Он дождался, пока привлек всеобщее внимание, и продолжил: — Боюсь, у меня плохие новости. Наш дорогой коллега, Томас Догерти, рано утром был найден мертвым. 

Из разных уголков офиса послышалось несколько испуганных ахов.

— Его убили возле квартиры его девушки, ударив ножом десять раз, — волнение только возросло, и Гордону пришлось повысить голос, чтобы его было слышно. — У полиции пока нет зацепок, но мой хороший друг детектив Буллок пообещал найти преступника. 

— Лучше бы ему постараться! — кто-то – как Эд подозревал, лучший друг Догерти, Арнольд Фласс – выкрикнул со своего места.

— Память о Томасе будет жить в наших сердцах, — подытожил Гордон, — а его убийца не долго останется безнаказанным. 

Эд с легким любопытством огляделся. Все и каждый в офисе были в ужасе. Они скорбели о потере коллеги и были подавлены этим чудовищным поступком, отнявшим его у них. Заколот десять раз. Даже Эд, видевший все типы кровавых убийств по долгу службы, думал, что это было немного чересчур. 

— Я не доверяю этим идиотам в полиции, — высказался Арнольд Фласс, когда Капитан вернулся в свой кабинет. — Нам всем бы сильно постараться, чтобы помочь с их расследованием, потому что они нихрена не раскроют, — он взглянул на Эда и указал на него пальцем. — Тебя это особенно касается, Нигма! Это же тебя расхваливают как великого детектива, так что тебе бы раздуплиться и разобраться с этим! Слышал меня, Шерлок?

Эд выглядел как олень, застигнутый в свете фар. Он не ожидал, что на него вот так укажут. 

— Конечно. Непременно. Я постара… — пробормотал он, но Фласс сразу перебил, не особо заинтересованный в его ответе. 

— Нашего друга жестоко убили! — сказал он, в голосе смешалась печаль и ярость. — Будь я _проклят_ , если позволю ублюдку, сделавшему это, остаться на свободе! Мы добьемся справедливости для нашего дорогого друга!

 _Наш дорогой друг_. Вау. _Друг_ – достаточно сильное слово, подумалось Эду. Дорогой – тоже. Не хотелось бы относиться неуважительно к его смерти, но Догерти был задирой. Он не был _другом_ Эдварду. Если спросить Эда, справедливость уже восторжествовала. Это звучало нехорошо, но он не горевал об его кончине. Если на то пошло, он почувствовал облегчение. С уходом Догерти Эд наконец мог отправляться на работу, не ощущая постоянного страха. Ему не придется бояться жестоких шуток Догерти, «игривых» пинков или обидных прозвищ, насмешек и слухов, которые должны были опозорить Эда или навлечь на него неприятности. Благодаря случайному незнакомцу с ножом Эдвард теперь был свободен. Если быть честным, кто бы не убил Томаса Догерти, Нигма не чувствовал к нему ничего, кроме признательности. Эта скотина заслужила. 

Конечно, Эд не мог сказать этого своим коллегам. Он должен был хотя бы демонстрировать уважение к памяти о Догерти. И поскольку вся «Готэм Газетт» была так эмоционально вовлечена в это дело, теперь за собственным расследованием Эда следило куда больше глаз, чем обычно. Это не было одно из его обычных дел об убийстве, которое все в офисе игнорировали или считали слишком кровавым или отвратительным, чтобы читать. Это было о Томе Догерти, и, нравилось это Эду или нет, этот человек был популярен. Все его коллеги будут читать эту статью. Давления было почти слишком много – все эти глаза следили за ним и осуждали его. Но это была колонка Эда. И, помимо этого, ему действительно было немного интересно, как обернется расследование. 

После того, как он посвятил весь свой день сбору информации о Томе Догерти – за чем он никогда не ожидал себя обнаружить –, он вернулся домой, переоделся в более удобную одежду и заказал тайской еды. Он решил начать сооружать свою обычную доску убийств для статьи, пока ждал доставку, и звонок в дверь удивил его.

— Это самая быстрая доставка еды, — пробормотал себе под нос Эд и прихватил кошелек. — Уже иду! — крикнул он и открыл дверь. — Быстро вы! Я впечатлен! — но затем он посмотрел на человека перед собой и разинул рот. — Вы не парень с доставкой тайской еды.

— Нет, не он, — покачал головой мужчина.

— Мистер Пингвин? Что вы здесь делаете? — вырвалось у Эда, но он понял свою ошибку и поправил себя: — То есть, мистер Кобблпот! Что за неожиданный сюрприз!

— Здравствуй, Эдвард. Уже достаточно поздно. Надеюсь, я не побеспокоил тебя, — почтительно сказал мистер Пингвин, и Эду захотелось рассмеяться, как помешанному, потому что последние пять дней он представлял разговор с этим человеком, а сейчас он был у его двери! 

— Конечно же нет! Я просто думал об убийствах и… тайской еде… — он не стукнул себя за то, что так путался в словах, но ему действительно очень хотелось. — Желаете войти? — вежливо предложил он, надеясь, что от этого будет звучать хоть немного адекватней.

Пингвин застыл на месте, моргая с распахнутым ртом, пока наконец не сбросил свой временный ступор и молча не вошел внутрь. Это было необычно, но в то же время странным образом очаровательно, и Эду это нравилось. Он не мог заткнуть часть своего мозга, которая орала о том, что Освальд Кобблпот был в его квартире, прямо как он и мечтал все те дни после их первой встречи! Уголки его губ поднялись вверх в радостной улыбке, и он проследовал за мистером Пингвином внутрь, задаваясь вопросом, что мэру было нужно от него.


	3. Chapter 3

Это было плохой идеей. О чем он вообще думал, без предупреждения явившись у квартиры Эда в десять вечера? Эдвард был слишком вежлив, чтобы озвучить это, но он точно распсиховался! И не без причины! Они виделись лишь однажды, на благотворительном ужине, а затем внезапно мэр Готэма после захода солнца возник у его двери, как преследователь. Даже Освальд должен был признать, что выглядел немного жутко. Возможно, ему просто стоило уйти? Это было бы слишком странно? Вероятно, да. Между тем, бежать было уже поздно.

— Я просто думал об убийствах и… тайской еде, — внезапно сказал Эдвард, и Освальд моргнул, глядя на него. Это было… занимательно. Пингвин собрался было ответить, но затем Эдвард спросил самую невероятную вещь, и она лишила Освальда слов. — Желаете войти?

На секунду он подумал, что ослышался. Эдвард не мог пригласить его внутрь, правда ведь? Конечно нет! Уже было так поздно, и Освальд наверняка навязывался. Но когда его глаза встретились с Эдвардовыми, он не нашел в них раздражения. Ничего негативного. По правде говоря, Нигма выглядел искренне счастливым встретить его. Освальд ощутил трепет, застыв на месте у двери этого человека, не уверенный, что ответить. Будто бы утратил всякую способность изъясняться. С ним давно такого не случалось, он всегда был очень искусен со словами, но когда дело доходило до Эдварда… С Эдвардом всё было иначе.

Освальд заметил выжидающий взгляд Нигмы, и до него дошло, что он молчал слишком долго. Уже без промедления он решительно вошел внутрь и затем нашел себя у Эдварда дома.

Все это казалось слишком сюрреалистичным. Будто Освальд все ещё грезил, и ничего из этого не происходило в реальности. Наутро он опять проснется один в своей постели и осознает, что все это ему приснилось. Но затем Эдвард закрыл входную дверь и улыбнулся ему. Он выглядел как самый сияющий человек, которого Освальд только видел за всю свою жизнь. Ни один сон не мог быть настолько красив. Это обязан был быть настоящий Эдвард. Освальду пришлось отвести взгляд, лишь чтобы не заплакать от красоты этого человека. 

Вместо этого он сосредоточился на квартире Эдварда. Она была маленькой: однокомнатная студия с кухонькой и дверью, явно ведущей в ванную. Неоново-зеленый свет от вывески снаружи окна лился в комнату, отбрасывая по ней замысловатые формы. В углу были свалены стопки документов и _ох_. Взгляд Освальда упал на кровать Эдварда. Такая опрятная и манящая; одно ее существование заставило Пингвина покраснеть. Он сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Квартира очень отличалась от величественного особняка Освальда, но в ней была определенная атмосфера, вопящая «Эдвард Нигма». Освальду это нравилось. Он одобрял всё, что было «Эдвард Нигма».

— Не хотите что-то выпить или поесть? — предложил Эдвард, вырывая Освальда из его размышлений. — У меня есть чай, и я могу приготовить сэндвичи, — он немного нервно добавил: — Я не ожидал компании, иначе я бы приготовил вам что-то особенное. Я действительно хорошо готовлю! 

Последняя фраза была произнесена с такой жаждой произвести впечатление, что это наполнило Освальда теплотой изнутри. 

— Я уверен, что ты замечательно готовишь, Эдвард. Но меня более чем устроит только вода.

— Вы уверены? Это не проблема.

— Сейчас действительно поздно. Я не хотел бы навязываться…

— Но вы не навязываетесь! — настаивал Эдвард. Он действительно был любезным хозяином, если настолько гостеприимен с Освальдом в такое позднее время.

— Тогда травяной чай было бы просто замечательно, — наконец согласился Освальд.

— Оки-доки! — сказал Эдвард и направился к кухне. — Чувствуйте себя как дома. Всегда приятно иметь у себя такого милого гостя, как вы. 

Освальд почувствовал, как щеки покраснели от жара. Такой стыд, что слова Эдварда оказывали на Пингвина подобный эффект. Но хорошо, что тот был занят приготовлением чая и не заметил, насколько Освальд разволновался от обычной вежливой фразы. Он присел на один из стульев и наблюдал за тем, как Эдвард суетился на кухне. 

— Вы знали, что когда-то чай считали опасным? — спросил Нигма из кухоньки, быстро улыбнувшись Освальду, прежде чем вернуться к чайнику. — Некоторые мыслители семнадцатого века утверждали, что избыток чая может спровоцировать проблемы со здоровьем. Затем французский врач в 1706 году опубликовал трактат под названием « _Полезные советы от злоупотребления горячими жидкостями, в особенности кофе, шоколадом, чаем, бренди и крепкими напитками_ ». Он настоятельно призывал к умеренности в употреблении чая на том основании, что чай согревает тело изнутри и приводит к заболеваниям и смерти, — он хохотнул на этом, обернулся и оперся на стойку, воодушевленно продолжая: — И это еще не все! Джон Уизли, один из создателей методизма, утверждал, что чай вызывает нервные расстройства. Он выступал за _полное_ воздержание от чая. Можете себе это представить? 

— С ума сойти, — со смехом согласился Освальд. — Но почему тогда и суп не запретить? Это тоже горячая жидкость. Если кофе и чай вредны для здоровья только из-за их температуры, то, следуя этой логике, суп тоже должен быть вреден.

Замечание Освальда заставило глаза Эдварда расшириться. 

— О боже! — выдохнул он, всплеснув руками. — Это именно то, о чем я тоже думал! 

— Правда?

— Да! — засмеялся он, и Освальд опять очаровался. Было замечательно видеть, как Эдвард смеялся, а не плакал. От этого его хорошенькие карие глаза так красиво сияли. — Но это все, конечно, бред сумасшедшего. На самом деле чай – замечательная вещь.

— Соглашусь, — сказал Освальд. — Я бы не отказался от него, даже если бы он действительно был опасен.

— То же самое. 

— Видимо, мы оба живем на грани и пьем столько горячего чая, сколько захотим.

Эдвард опять рассмеялся замечанию Освальда. Чайник закипел, и он поставил его на стол, чтобы заварить чай. 

— Действительно живем на грани! — сказал он, одаривая Освальда самой очаровательной улыбкой. — Подсластить?

Глаза Освальда немного округлились.

— Прошу прощения?

— Добавить сахар в ваш чай? — объяснил Эдвард, в качестве наглядной иллюстрации поднимая баночку с кубиками сахара. 

— О! Сахар! — засмеялся Освальд. — Да. Пять, пожалуйста.

Эдвард изумленно посмотрел на него. 

— Хотите пять кубиков сахара к чаю?

— Я… я люблю послаще, — немного смущенно пробормотал Освальд.

Эдвард просиял.

— Вкусно, — сказал он, и что-то в его улыбке и том, как он смотрел на Освальда, не давало однозначного ответа, имел он в виду чай или тот факт, что Пингвин любил сладкое. — Но это не очень хорошо для вашего здоровья, на самом деле.

— Думаю, так и есть. Но мы уже выяснили, что я люблю жить на грани, — Эдвард тепло рассмеялся, и Освальд пожал плечами. — Я никогда не смогу отказаться от сладкого или вкусной еды.

— Тогда я знаю путь к вашему сердцу, — поддразнил Эдвард и положил в чай Освальда пять кубиков сахара, прикусив губу, усмехаясь. — Вот. Сладкий и опасный, прямо как вы любите! 

Освальд не мог не заметить, что сейчас Эдвард выглядел определенно расслабленней, чем в их первую встречу. Возможно, причиной тому была привычная обстановка собственного дома, и это прибавляло ему уверенности, или то, что он не рыдал в коридоре. В чем бы ни было дело, Освальд обожал это. Эдвард улыбался ему, дразнился и вскользь касался его. Освальд и не знал, что нуждался в подобных вещах в своей жизни. 

Он перемешал свой чай и сделал глоток.

— М-м-м, восхитительно!

Улыбка Эдварда стала шире, и он откинулся в кресле, глядя на своего гостя со смесью мягкости и любопытства. Сила его взгляда заставила Освальда опять покраснеть, и он неловко опустил глаза в свою чашку.

— Наверное, тебе интересно, почему я пришел этим вечером и так тебя побеспокоил, — сказал он, внезапно почувствовав себя маленьким и неуверенным.

— Мне действительно интересно, — признал Эдвард, — но вы меня не побеспокоили, — он потянулся к руке Освальда, успокаивающе её сжимая. Этот жест заставил Пингвина поднять взгляд, и он увидел мягкую улыбку Эдварда. — Мне кажется это приятным сюрпризом. 

Сердце Освальда пропустило удар. На короткий миг он забыл как дышать. Он почувствовал себя настолько легким и свободным, как никогда прежде. Было ли это каким-то колдовством? Эдвард наложил на него какое-то заклинание? Это Готэм, так что Освальд бы не удивился. Он вполне чувствовал себя околдованным. 

— Я рад, что вы нашли меня, — продолжил Эдвард мягким тоном. — Мне было любопытно, сделаете ли вы это. 

— Правда? — вырвалось у Освальда. Его глаза расширились. — То есть… Я предположил, что это будет лучше, чем искать тебя на твоей работе…

— Ох, определенно, — согласился Эдвард. — Лучше, что вместо этого вы пришли сюда, — он отнял руку и сделал глоток чая. — Прошу прощения за этот беспорядок, — сказал он, оглядывая ворох документов, который Освальд уже заметил, войдя в студию. — Я собирался сделать… ну… доску убийства. 

— Да, ты упоминал это. Или что-то об убийстве, во всяком случае, — сказал Освальд, подняв чашку к губам, чтобы спрятать за ней непрошенную восторженную улыбку.

Эдвард немного смущенно издал шум, и как же очаровательно это было!

— Значит, вы это услышали, — вздохнул он. — Простите. Возможно, это звучало немного странно.

— Это звучало любопытно, — исправил его Освальд.

— Это по работе, — поспешно добавил Эдвард. — Новое расследование убийства. 

— О, я не был в курсе, что ты работаешь в полиции.

Он был дезинформирован? Эдвард был копом? Освальд думал, что он был журналистом, и уже это было потенциально опасным, но коп? Человек в положении Освальда должен был быть особенно осторожен с тем, кому доверять, но, когда дело касалось Эдварда, Пингвин скорее всего охотно отбросил бы всякую осторожность. 

— О, нет, — Эд покачал головой и рассмеялся. — Не _в_ полиции. Я пишу колонку об убийствах в «Готэм Газетт», — значит, в конце концов Освальд не был дезинформирован. Хорошо. — Но также я провожу собственные расследования. Особенно это касается дел, которые полиция не может раскрыть.

— О! — Освальд не стал утруждаться, чтобы скрыть свое любопытство и то, насколько он был впечатлен.

— Ага, — немного неловко хихикнул Эдвард. — Похоже, я не могу устоять перед этим. Люблю загадки и головоломки, а нераскрытое убийство – это… — умолк он.

— Идеальная головоломка, — закончил предложение Освальд, понимающе кивая. Эдвард становился все интересней с каждой крупицей информации, узнаваемой о нем. 

— Именно! — воодушевленно сказал Эдвард. Его глаза опять ярко засияли, когда он улыбнулся Освальду. — Вот дела! А вы нечто совершенно иное, так ведь, мистер Пингвин? — добавил он, вгоняя Освальда в легкое замешательство.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Пингвин с нервным смешком. Теперь была его очередь чувствовать себя неловко. _В_ _ы нечто совершенно иное_. Люди и прежде часто говорили это – что он был другим. Он отличался всю свою жизнь, и другие считали это чем-то плохим. Но когда это произнес Эдвард, это звучало как похвала, как что-то особенное, и это было ново. Он не был уверен, что именно имел в виду Эдвард, и ему до смерти хотелось узнать. 

— Просто… Люди часто считают меня странным. Особенно когда я говорю о вещах, которые мне нравятся. Они говорят, что я ненормальный и неловкий. Среди них я чувствую себя глупо. Будто я донимаю их одним своим существованием, — его улыбка потеплела. — С вами я себя так не чувствую. Вы… _другой_.

И опять-таки это слово звучало как похвала, и Освальд осознал, что в словаре Эдварда « _другой_ » означало « _хороший_ ». От этой мысли его сердце наполнилось надеждой, и волна теплого ощущения прокатилась по телу. 

— Ты можешь говорить со мной обо всем, что тебе интересно, Эдвард. Я с радостью послушаю об этом.

Лицо Эдварда еще больше просияло.

— Это такое облегчение! Вы не поверите, каких недотеп мне приходится видеть ежедневно, — он закатил глаза и фыркнул. — Даже в полиции. Эти идиотские детективы не замечают даже самых очевидных улик! 

— Верю! — кивнул Освальд, улыбаясь. — Готов поспорить, что ты справляешься с их работой лучше их самих.

— Так и есть! — радостно продолжил Эдвард. — Знаете, сколько раз я раскрывал убийства, которые они считали тупиковыми? _Не счесть!_ Вы знали, что они не могли установить, что члена совета Рона Дженкинса и Зеллера убил один и тот же человек? Или выследить того серийного убийцу разбитых сердец?

Освальд припомнил, как читал об этих делах. В конечном счете, полиция приписала себе все лавры за раскрытие этих преступлений.

Эдвард продолжил:

— А однажды во рту жертвы был большой палец, а они его даже не увидели.

Освальд озадаченно нахмурился.

— Подожди. Как ты нашел палец во рту жертвы?

— Я… я провел быстрое вскрытие, — ответил Эдвард, немного заикаясь.

— Разве это не должен делать судмедэксперт? 

— Ну… — Эдвард покраснел. — Однажды я пробрался в помещение судмедэкспертизы. Или дважды… — он прокашлялся и оборонительно добавил: — Суть в том, что я нахожу штуки! Штуки, которые _они пропускают_.

— Я не осуждал тебя, — с улыбкой сказал Освальд. _О, да_. Эдвард Нигма был _очень_ интригующим! В нем было больше, чем можно заметить на первый взгляд. Теперь Освальд был еще сильнее очарован им, чем раньше. — Я думаю, им повезло, что ты им помогаешь.

Плечи Эдварда немного опали.

— Ну, нет, вообще-то. Они это терпеть не могут.

Освальд нахмурился.

— Почему? Ты раскрываешь их дела вместо них.

— Они говорят, что я всезнайка.

Он слегка надул губы, и Освальд посчитал бы это милым, если бы не был настолько в ярости.

— Черт бы их побрал! — прорычал он. — Ты спасаешь их задницы, позволяешь им принимать похвалу за дела, что _ты_ раскрыл, а они еще смеют…

— Они не очень хорошие люди, мистер Кобблпот, — сказал Эдвард, встречаясь с Освальдом взглядом. — Они не как вы.

Освальд раскрыл рот. Вся его злость внезапно испарилась, и он уставился на Эдварда, теряясь в его глазах, пока не вышел из этого оцепенения. 

— Я не такой уж хороший на самом деле, — застенчиво пробормотал он.

— Со мной вы были исключительно добры, — отметил Эдвард.

Освальд не знал, что ответить. Слова Эдварда и чувства, скрытые в них, слишком взволновали его.

Нигма замолчал на какое-то время, разглядывая Освальда, будто пытаясь понять его.

— Прошу прощения, но я должен спросить, — он немного наклонился, будто в попытке приблизиться. — Зачем вы действительно пришли? Вы ведь так и не сказали. И сомневаюсь, что вы пришли только лишь за тем, чтобы послушать, как я болтаю… о чем угодно, — он издал смешок. — То есть я уверен, что мэру не трудно найти кого бы то ни было. Но почему я? Почему вы хотели встретиться со мной? 

Их разговор шел так хорошо, они сближались, и Освальд не хотел это разрушить. Он должен был остроумно ответить, сказать что-то здравое и милое, хотя бы _нормальное_. Вместо этого он услышал будто со стороны, как выпалил:

— Я скучал по тебе, — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел остановить себя. Эдвард охнул, явно застигнутый врасплох, и Освальд запаниковал. Возможно, он показался слишком отчаянным. В поспешной попытке исправить свою ошибку он быстро добавил: — Без тебя. Во время ужина. Я скучал без тебя во время ужина. Я ожидал, что мы еще немного поговорим после моей речи, но тебя не было. Виктор сказал, что ты ушел.

Эдвард раскрыл рот, но не проронил ни слова. Его глаза немного расширились, и он наконец рассмеялся.

От этого Освальд опять почувствовал себя очень неловко. Эдвард смеялся _над ним_? Он потешался над ним? Освальд выставил себя дураком? Он показал уязвимость и теперь расплачивался за это.

— Вы должны были произнести речь! Ну конечно! — Эдвард хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.— Вот я дурак! Почему я не подумал об этом раньше?

— О чем не подумал? — Освальд все еще не понимал.

— Когда я вышел из уборной, а вас не было снаружи, я решил, что вы больше не хотите со мной разговаривать. Поэтому я просто…

— Ты ушел, потому что подумал, что я бросил тебя? — недоверчиво переспросил Освальд.

— Ну, _не только_ из-за этого, — немного нервно пробормотал Эдвард. — Там было слишком много людей, мне было нехорошо, — он покраснел. — Но это тоже… Я действительно с нетерпением ждал разговора с вами, но вы пропали. Смысла оставаться не было.

Освальд прикусил улыбку. Он мог истерически рассмеяться иронии этой ситуации, но он лучше вместо этого объяснит Эдварду это недоразумение.

— Все это время я думал, что ты просто не хотел оставаться и разговаривать со мной…

— О, я хотел разговаривать с вами! — с жаром сказал Эдвард.

— Я тоже этого хотел! — точно так же ответил Освальд.

Губы Эдварда растянулись в широкой улыбке.

— Что же, думаю, сейчас мы можем поговорить, — сказал он.

— Думаю, можем, — усмехнулся в ответ Освальд.

Эдвард засмеялся, и Пингвин был рад опять видеть его счастливым. Более того, от того, что он был причиной этого счастья, он ощутил такой возвышенный покой, какого не чувствовал со дня смерти своей матери.

— Честно говоря, Эдвард, ты был единственным человеком на том ужине, чьим обществом я действительно наслаждался, — признался он.

Глаза Нигмы наполнились чем-то, чему Освальд не мог дать названия. 

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он. — Большое вам спасибо.

Обстановка изменилась, их окружила другая атмосфера. Освальд не был уверен, как вести себя теперь. Они зашли за невидимую грань, но Пингвин был слишком неопытен в подобных вещах, чтобы понимать, что делать дальше. Поэтому он прокашлялся и вернулся к более знакомой теме. К работе.

— Эти ужины могут быть утомительными, но они хорошо сказываются на нашей благотворительной работе. Мы помогли многим нуждающимся.

После этой фразы что-то изменилось в поведении Эдварда. Он будто погас.

— Да. Вы и ваша жена многим помогли.

Освальд медленно кивнул, все еще озадаченный внезапной переменой.

— Да. София действительно потрясающе справляется с подобными вещами. У нее доброе и небезразличное сердце.

— Еще бы, — ответил Эдвард, глядя в свою теперь уже пустую чашку.

Что-то было не так, но Освальд был без понятия, что именно. Тишина заполнила комнату. Прежняя игривость Эдварда испарилась, и теперь они просто сидели друг напротив друга. Это была не уютная, а напряженная тишина, и Освальд оплакивал утрату их прежнего приятного разговора. Он потянулся к своему чаю в качестве предлога, чтобы не говорить.

Что могло привести к этому? У них был особенный момент, Освальд уверен! Затем меньше, чем за минуту, Эдвард изменился. Это случилось сразу после того, как Освальд упомянул ужин и… _Софию_. Странная новая мысль возникла в его голове. Невозможная мысль. Мог ли Эдвард… ревновать? 

— Вчера умер мой коллега, — прервал размышления Освальда Эдвард.

— Жаль это слышать, — ответил Пингвин, убедившись, что звучит настолько скорбно, насколько это предполагала тема.

Эдвард только отмахнулся.

— Все в порядке. Он мне не особо нравился.

— О.

Он немного нервно хохотнул.

— Вы можете подумать, что я злой, мистер Кобблпот. Быть настолько безразличным к смерти коллеги.

Освальд покачал головой. 

— Совершенно нет! Мы не обязаны любить всех. Возьми к примеру меня. У меня много знакомых, но только очень немногих я действительно могу назвать друзьями. Правда в том, что за всю жизнь я был по-настоящему связан только с двумя людьми, — по выражению лица Эдварда было ясно, что он понимал его. — Некоторым из нас не суждено быть всеобщими друзьями. Некоторым из нас суждено иметь более тесный, но подлинный круг друзей. Что, по моему мнению, делает их более особенными.

Эдвард мягко улыбнулся.

— Чем их меньше, тем они ценнее.

— Точно, — Освальд обнаружил, что улыбается в ответ. Он наклонился и посмотрел Эдварду в глаза. — Отвечая на твой вопрос – я пришел сюда, потому что не мог перестать думать о тебе. Не мог выбросить тебя из головы, — Эдвард с трепетом посмотрел на него. Он ничего не ответил, но Освальд продолжил: — Как я и говорил прежде, у меня немного настоящих друзей. Но когда я встретил тебя, я ощутил… связь.

— Я тоже её ощутил… — тихо вставил Эдвард.

— Я надеялся, что, возможно, мы могли бы исследовать эту связь. Я чувствую, что мы могли бы стать по-настоящему близкими… друзьями.

Эдвард нервно засмеялся.

— Всю мою жизнь у меня не было друзей. Я могу показаться вам очень неловким и странным другом.

Освальд тепло ему улыбнулся.

— Тогда у нас больше общего, чем я думал. Тот, кто не захотел бы быть твоим другом, должен быть полным дураком.

Возможно, его слова прозвучали слишком наивно, даже по-детски, но когда он встретился с Эдвардом взглядом, то понял, что тот ярко улыбался ему, и осознал, что сказанное было правильным, в конечном счете.

— Полные дураки, — Эдвард согласился и засмеялся. — Мистер Кобблпот, должен сказать, я счастлив, что вы пришли проведать меня! Надеюсь, вы… вы, возможно, могли бы делать это почаще. 

Это что, румянец на щеках Эдварда? Он волновался?

— С радостью! — заверил его Пингвин. — Но, пожалуйста, зови меня Освальдом.

Эдвард улыбнулся и прикусил губу.

— Освальд, — осторожно повторил он, и то, как он сказал это, было лучше любого сна Пингвина.


	4. Chapter 4

За двадцать восемь лет своей жизни Эдвард выучил очень важный урок – мечты редко сбываются. Мальчиком он отчаянно мечтал о друге. О ком-то, с кем можно играть, читать, веселиться; о ком-то, кто будет с ним рядом, будет жилеткой, в которую можно поплакать. Он рос одиноким, изолированным, затравленным сверстниками ребенком, с которым жестоко обращался отец и которым пренебрегала мать, и часто воображал, как было бы чудесно иметь настоящего друга. Эта фантазия и его любовь к загадкам держали его на плаву в самые темные времена.

Он так и не встретил своего друга мечты, но по детской наивности решил, что все изменится, когда он вырастет. Эта мысль вселяла в него надежду, и он покинул дом, начал новую жизнь в Готэме и ждал перемен. Теперь он в любой момент мог превратиться из гусеницы в бабочку. Он _должен_ был. Но этого не случилось. Время шло, а он оставался все тем же тощим, нервным, маленьким Эдом, охваченным тревожностью, неловким и напуганным, жаждущим похвалы и ласки, голодным к вниманию, нуждающимся в уважении, но неспособным потребовать его. Люди относились к нему по-прежнему, и ничего не изменилось.

Мечта не сбылась. Чуда не случилось.

А затем Эд встретил Освальда Кобблпота.

Спустя целую жизнь, полную разочарований, легко было поверить, что, как и все остальные, Пингвин не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. Но потом этот человек возник у двери Эда, провел с ним время и даже сказал, что хочет быть друзьями. Эд чуть не расплакался от этого! Он только надеялся, что нечаянно не испортил чего точно так же, как портил все в своей несуществующей социальной жизни.

— Обычно люди считают меня надоедливым… — неловко признался он Освальду спустя часы жаркого разговора.

— Люди – тупицы, — почти мгновенно заключил Пингвин, и Эд понял, что это был человек, которого он ждал всю свою жизнь.

~*~

На следующее утро Эдвард проснулся с широкой улыбкой на лице. Ему приснился самый удивительный сон! Затем телефон завибрировал с пожеланием доброго утра от Освальда, и Эд осознал, что это был вовсе не сон, это _действительно_ произошло! Звук, который он издал в тот момент, можно было определить исключительно только как восторженный визг. 

Прошлым вечером Освальд задержался у Эда допоздна. Они настолько увлеклись разговором, что совершенно не заметили, который уже был час, пока часы с кукушкой не пробили три ночи. Освальд охнул, его голос был полон беспокойства, когда он сказал:

— Мне _так_ жаль, Эдвард! Я так долго не давал тебе спать, а тебе наверняка завтра нужно на работу…

— Ничего страшного. Я прекрасно провожу время, — заверил его Эд. Если честно, он бы предпочел не спать всю ночь с Освальдом и весь следующий день терпеть ужасающую головную боль, чем видеть, что Пингвин уходит.

— И все же я не могу злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством. Мне лучше уйти, — Освальд поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на Эда так, будто хотел еще что-то добавить, но не решался.

— Ты можешь остаться на ночь, — быстро предложил Эдвард, как хороший хозяин. — Уже все равно поздно. Когда ты приедешь домой, наступит утро.

— Это правда… — признал Освальд. — Но я не хочу доставлять тебе неудобство…

— О, никакого неудобства! Мы что-то придумаем, — воодушевленно сказал Эд. У него еще никогда не было ночевок. — Мы можем разделить кровать! — вырвалось у него. — Или я могу занять кресло. Оно удобней, чем кажется…

Он выжидающе обернулся к Освальду и заметил, что тот выглядел немного взволнованным. 

— Это очень великодушно с твоей стороны, Эдвард, но мне наверняка лучше просто уйти. Я не хочу тебе мешать. И… и у меня важное собрание утром в ратуше, — немного нервозно сказал он. — Будет проще, если я переночую в своей постели.

— О, — Эд немного поник, но попытался скрыть свое разочарование. Наверняка двум взрослым мужчинам было бы странно устраивать ночевку так скоро после того, как они только-только подружились. Но все равно было приятно думать о том, чтобы проснуться в своем доме вместе с Освальдом.

— Я прекрасно провел вечер, Эдвард. Спасибо, — сказал Освальд с мягкой улыбкой. — Я действительно рад, что мы узнаем друг друга.

Он протянул ему руку для пожатия, и Эд охотно принял ее.

— Я тоже очень рад! — сказал он и широко улыбнулся. — Возможно, мне стоит дать тебе свой номер телефона? Чтобы оставаться на связи.

— Это было бы замечательно, да, — согласился Освальд. 

Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и Эд отправился в постель, почему-то ощущая головокружение и желание смеяться. На душе было так легко, что он опасался, что это чувство поднимет его настолько высоко, что в конечном счете он разобьется насмерть. Он немного поерзал в кровати, слишком взволнованный мыслями об Освальде, чтобы уснуть, и вместо этого стал вспоминать каждый миг его визита. Каждая мелочь казалась слишком хорошей, чтобы быть правдой, и Эду приходилось время от времени приближаться и касаться Пингвина с целью убедиться, что он действительно был здесь. Тело покалывало от волнения при этом воспоминании, и он желал, чтобы Освальд все еще был здесь. Возможно, тогда они могли бы…

Он нахмурился. С другой стороны, возможно, оно и к лучшему, что Освальд отказался оставаться на ночь. Было невозможно не заметить, насколько восхитительным он был. Для внутреннего спокойствия Эдварда наверняка было бы слишком, если бы он проснулся в одной постели с Пингвином. Освальд был женатым человеком; очевидно, он был заинтересован лишь в том, чтобы быть другом Эда, а не… чего бы там себе не хотело одинокое сердце Нигмы. Так что он должен был быть более осторожен. Он не хотел разрушить свою дружбу мечты лишь из-за того, насколько Освальд его привлекал. Он просто должен игнорировать это влечение и наслаждаться их новой дружбой в том виде, в котором она была.

~*~

Казалось, будто за одну ночь жизнь Эдварда стала куда лучше. Они с Освальдом переписывались при каждой возможности, и это было восхитительно. И теперь, когда Догерти не стало, время на работе вызывало в Эдварде куда меньше тревоги. Ему больше не нужно было оглядываться в ожидании, что его, как обычно, сделают предметом для насмешек. Загоревшиеся расследованием убийства своего друга, его коллеги не отвлекали его, позволяя спокойно работать. Эд знал, что это не будет длиться вечно. Задиры как гидра: отсечешь одну голову, вырастет две. В конечном счете терпение его коллег к нему иссякнет и Эду придется беспокоиться об еще большем количестве «Догерти», чем раньше. Но сейчас он решил наслаждаться этим спокойствием, пока мог. Это было такое облегчение – делать свою работу без постоянного страха, что над ним будут издеваться или задирать. Это было иллюзией уважения, и ему она нравилась.

Несмотря на свою антипатию к Догерти, Эд старательно трудился над раскрытием его дела. Нигма ненавидел его, когда тот был жив, но приложил все усилия, чтобы расследовать его убийство, как и всегда самоотверженно отдаваясь работе. К сожалению, большинство его зацепок были тупиковыми, что не могло не расстраивать. Что Эду было нужно, так это личный контакт. Само по себе место преступления ничего ему не дало; девушка Догерти, Кристен, тоже не помогла, а свидетелей не было. Фотографии трупа, которые Эд получил от одного из детективов, тоже были по большей мере бесполезными. Чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше понимал, что ему было нужно лично увидеть Догерти и сделать собственные выводы. Удивительно, как много можно сказать по мертвому телу. Эд хотел узнать детали, хотел вблизи увидеть раны, исследовать их и собирался вынести из этого всю возможную информацию. 

Было рискованно опять вламываться в морг полиции. Если его поймают, в лучшем случае ему сделают выговор, но его могли и лишить работы. Джим Гордон уже предупреждал его об этом, но игра стоила свеч, если это значило, что он разгадает головоломку. Так что с определенным волнением и возбуждением Эд решил в ту же ночь нанести визит мертвому телу Догерти.

~*~

Проникнуть в полицию ночью или в любое другое время было не так уж и просто. К счастью, у Эдварда был немалый опыт в этом деле. Он признался Освальду, что делал это раз или два, когда этого требовало дело. Но в действительности это случалось немного чаще. Он был неожиданно хорош в этом. Он знал, где расположены камеры слежения, знал, на какие уборные махнули рукой, и придерживался своей обычной стратегии – дождаться ночи в одной из самых редко используемых уборных, затем выскользнуть из нее и пробраться в морг.

Найти тело Догерти было легко. С уверенностью человека, уже работавшего с трупами, Эдвард без промедления вытащил мертвеца и… застыл на месте. Было странно видеть Догерти таким. Мертвым, неподвижным, _тихим_. Эти сильные руки, что «ради веселья» пинали Эдварда, теперь были безжизненными и холодными; рот, смеявшийся и издевавшийся над Эдом, сейчас был навечно закрыт. От всей этой ситуации веяло странным ощущением безмятежности, и Эдвард позволил себе какое-то время просто дышать и наслаждаться ею. 

— _Вот_ , что ты получил за то, что был _придурком_ , — услышал он будто со стороны, как прорычал сквозь зубы. Он наклонился над мертвым телом Догерти и посмотрел на него, прищурившись. — Попробуй теперь посмейся, _Том_. О, точно. Не можешь. Потому что тебя _пырнули десять раз_!

Внезапное эхо от его громкого голоса испугало его. Он выпрямился и нахмурился. Откуда это взялось? Вся эта ярость? От отмахнулся от этого, чем бы _это_ не было, и приступил к работе.

Конечно, полиция уже провела собственное вскрытие Догерти, и Эдварду, поскольку он много раз помогал с поимкой убийц, был открыт доступ к большинству их файлов, в том числе к отчетам судмедэкспертизы. Но тем не менее он казался неполным и недостаточным. Эдвард надеялся найти что-то, что пропустили профессионалы во время своей экспертизы. В конце концов, это случалось и прежде – Эдвард находил улики, которые другие не замечали. 

— Поглядим-ка… — пробормотал он себе под нос, приступив к работе. — Десять ножевых ранений в брюшной полости. Убийца – мужчина-правша. Высокий. Лезвие… ха, — усмехнулся он. Это лезвие напоминало складной нож, который Эд носил с собой для защиты. — Какое забавное совпадение, — он оценил иронию ситуации – его злейший враг был заколот ножом, так сильно напоминающим его собственный. — Ушибов нет, драки не было, — продолжил он, записывая информацию о всех находках на диктофон. — Должно быть, убийца застал его врасплох. Странно, учитывая, что закололи его спереди, — Эд прищурился. — Только если это не был кто-то, кого Догерти знал, но не ожидал нападения.

Он еще раз оглядел ножевые ранения, а затем углубился, чтобы получше разглядеть печень. Это твердый орган, он может сохранить особенности ножа и рассказать больше об убийце. Она только доказала то, что Эд и так знал, но образ убийцы остался расплывчатым. Высокий, правша, скорее всего мужчина, хотя Эд и не исключал возможности того, что это была высокая женщина на каблуках, достаточно разозлившаяся, чтобы с огромной силой вонзить в Догерти нож десять раз. 

В поисках спрятанных ушибов – желательно парочки следов или чего-то пригодного для дальнейшего исследования – Эд проверял остальную часть тела, пока наконец не заметил маленький порез прямо за левым ухом. Он был специфической формы и был скорее похож на надрез, чем на царапину.

— Что это у нас здесь?.. — Эд осторожно провел большим пальцем по этому месту. Форма и размер надреза коренным образом отличались от всех остальных травм. В отличие от ножевых ранений, он выглядел почти хирургическим и был сделан с большой аккуратностью. Кем бы ни был убийца, он хотел, чтобы эта рана осталась спрятанной, и, по-видимому, ему это удалось, потому что в файлах, изученных Эдом, не было никакого упоминания о ней. — Жертва была мертва, когда был сделан надрез за левым ухом, — он потыкал пальцами возле раны и заметил, что внутри что-то было. — О! — он осторожно вытащил что-то, что оказалось маленьким сложенным кусочком бумаги. — Какого…

За свою жизнь Эдвард находил в трупах всевозможные вещи, но клочок бумаги ему попался впервые. Это было самым восхитительным!

— Было бы так удобно, если бы убийца оставил визитку, — хохотнул Эд и разгладил бумажку. Но его веселье испарилось, когда он увидел, что было в маленькой записке. Он побледнел. Это была какая-то шутка? Кто-то разыгрывал его? — Этого не может… — прошептал Эдвард.

Неожиданно ему перехотелось здесь находиться, он захотел домой. Он начал поспешно возвращать всё на свои места, но внезапный громкий звук из коридора испугал его. Кто-то приближался! Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что они не направляются в морг. Наверняка это был ночной сторож, который делал обход чуть раньше, чем Эд ожидал.

— Черт! — нервно прошипел Эд сквозь зубы. По его лбу стекал пот. Руки дрожали, сердце быстро колотилось в груди, и он чувствовал, что в любую секунду может потерять сознание. Что было бы самым неудачным исходом в этих обстоятельствах.

Шаги снаружи становились все громче, оповещая, что, кто бы не прогуливался по полиции в столь поздний час, он приближался. Эд запаниковал. Прятаться было негде. Нигде, кроме пустых ячеек, где хранили трупы. Он обдумал эту возможность, но решил попытать удачу и остаться снаружи.

Дверь распахнулась, и на Эда уставился ночной сторож.

— Какого черта? — проворчал мужчина средних лет. — Вы кто? И что делаете в морге?

Эд поднял руки, будто защищаясь. Его латексные перчатки были все еще в… телесных жидкостях Догерти, и, должно быть, ночной сторож видел в нем невменяемого психопата.

— Ничего не делаю! Я работаю, — попытался объясниться Эд. — Я расследую дело.

Сторож не выглядел переубежденным.

— В это время ночи?

— Знаю, это выглядит нетипично, но для меня это лучшее время для работы. У меня… у меня сроки, так что… так что, если н-не возражаете… — он попытался вести себя уверенно, но заикание выдало его. Не говоря уже о том, что из-за тревожности у него внезапно перехватило дыхание и началась гипервентиляция. Столько всего, что помешало бы уверенно выйти из этой ситуации.

— Я должен проверить это у моего коллеги, — сказал мужчина. — Имя?

Эдвард сглотнул.

— Простите?

— Как вас зовут? — повторил охранник.

— Эдвард?.. Нигма… — он выругался сам на себя за то, что не смог придумать фальшивого имени. Но даже если бы он выдумал его, что бы это дало? Он был в полиции, здесь могли за пару минут вычислить личность. Какое бы имя он ни придумал, он все равно бы попал в беду. И к тому же это выглядело бы еще подозрительней. 

Охранник придвинул рацию ближе ко рту.

— Эй, Ларри? Ты там? — радио издало скрипучий звук, в котором Эдвард не смог различить слов, но охранника, казалось, это вовсе не побеспокоило. — У меня здесь _Эдвард Нигма_ в морге… Нет, не мертвый. Очень даже живой. У него руки в трупе… Эдвард. Нигма. Ага, — шипящие звуки из радио усилились. — Ох, он… Да? — ночной сторож выглядел встревоженным. — Я… я был без понятия… Ага, конечно, так и сделаю! 

Поведение мужчины резко изменилось, и Эд не понял почему.

— Мистер Нигма, — обеспокоенно сказал мужчина. — Мне _так_ жаль. Я был без понятия, кто вы. 

Эд приоткрыл рот. Мужчина потешался над ним, или он это всерьез? Просто на всякий случай Эдвард не стал говорить ничего в ответ, побуждая сторожа продолжать.

— Я глубочайше извиняюсь, что прервал вас, — продолжил охранник, вся его прежняя уверенность сошла на нет. — Меня не предупредили, что вы сегодня будете. Но, конечно, у вас есть доступ ко всему, что вам может понадобиться, в любое время. Вот я тупица! Надеюсь, я вас не побеспокоил…

Должно быть, это было какое-то недоразумение. Охранник наверняка перепутал Эда с кем-то другим. Но его ошибка сыграла Нигме на руку, так что он не станет смотреть в зубы дареному коню.

— Побеспокоили, — вслух сказал Эд, — но все в порядке. Вы вовремя осознали свою ошибку, так что ничего страшного.

— Спасибо! Спасибо, мистер Нигма! — мужчина немного склонил голову и направился к двери. — Не буду вас отвлекать. Доброго вечера, сэр. Или… доброй ночи, наверное…

Эдвард все еще не мог выдохнуть, ожидая, когда все закончиться, не в силах расслабиться, пока мужчина не удалился. И когда он уже подумал, что пронесло, ночной сторож остановился и обернулся.

— Ммм… Прошу прощения, но…

Вот оно. Он наконец понял, что у Эда не было права здесь находиться.

— Надеюсь, вы же не расскажете об этом мэру? — попросил сторож. — То есть, если ничего страшного не произошло…

Мэр? При чем здесь Освальд?

— Я не скажу ни слова, — тем не менее заверил его Эдвард. Он не мог дождаться, когда этот человек наконец уйдет. — Вам не о чем беспокоиться.

На лице охранника отразилось облегчение, и он улыбнулся, опять склонив голову. 

— О, спасибо вам, мистер Нигма! Большое спасибо!

Эд кивнул ему и наблюдал, как за сторожем закрылась дверь. Когда он наконец остался один (и в безопасности!), он рухнул на ближайший стул, дрожа. Это было _так_ близко!


	5. Chapter 5

С удивлением Эдвард обнаружил, что теперь его официально назначили специальным консультантом полиции. Его новый статус означал, что у него был неограниченный доступ ко всем нужным файлам полиции, включая материалы дела (обыкновенно недоступные гражданским) и разрешение осматривать тела (после судмедэкспертизы, проведенной полицией и патологоанатомом, конечно). Эду больше не нужно было прокрадываться, чтобы получить нужные для расследования материалы. 

Как он получил эту должность? Ну, по всей видимости, сам мэр Готэма позвонил комиссару и договорился об этом. Кстати о друзьях из высших кругов! Эдвард не ожидал этого. Он никогда даже не заикался о подобном при Освальде. Конечно, он упоминал, что иногда ему приходится работать нетрадиционным способом и надеяться, что его не поймают, но он никогда бы не подумал, что Освальд просто... _уладит это_ для него. Это было настолько заботливо. И впечатляюще! Думать, что Освальд может за так делать подобное. Один звонок комиссару и БАМ! Эдвард все забывал, что Пингвин был очень _могущественным_ человеком с огромным влиянием. Не просто мэр, но еще и… ну, ходили слухи. Эдвард и прежде слышал некоторые из них, но никогда особо не задумывался об этом. Были слухи о том, что, хотя Освальд был «раскаявшимся преступником», он все еще управлял готэмским криминальным миром. Эд задавался вопросом, насколько это было правдой. И если так и было, стоило ли Эдварду беспокоиться? Водить дружбу с криминальным лордом достаточно рискованно. Вероятно, Эд должен был быть поражен возможностью того, что Освальд был _таким_ , но, по правде говоря, глубоко внутри эта мысль приводила его в восторг. Он со всех сил пытался сдерживать свой ажиотаж и вместо этого стал ждать Освальда в парке, где они должны были встретиться.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Мэр приехал раньше, чем Эд предполагал, учитывая, насколько недавно Нигма попросил о встрече. Освальд выскользнул из лимузина, махнул охране ждать его и быстро пошел в сторону Эдварда. Это первый раз, когда Нигма видит его таким. Таким деловитым. Перед ним не тот же Пингвин, с которым Эд был знаком в своей квартире, по их сообщениям и телефонным звонкам. Это был совершенно другой человек – уверенный, властный и такой _невероятно восхитительный!_ У Эда пересохло во рту. 

— Эдвард? Здравствуй, — поздоровался Освальд.

Эд осознал, что пялится на Пингвина, и быстро пришел в себя.

— Освальд. Привет.

Между ними было странное напряжение. Возможно, причиной была необычная просьба Эдварда о встрече в парке и его теперешняя неловкость.

— Спасибо, что так быстро приехал, — сказал Эд, и они присели на скамейку. 

— Без проблем, — заверил его Освальд. — Но ты звучал странно по телефону. Все в порядке?

— Не знаю. А в порядке ли? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Эд.

Освальд нахмурился и немного отодвинулся на скамейке. 

— Что происходит, Эдвард? Я сделал что-то? — его плечи немного опали, а лицо помрачнело от внезапной мрачной догадки. — Или это шантаж? 

— Шантаж? — охнул Эд. — Зачем? 

Освальд что, действительно думал, что Эд мог… Ну, вообще это имело смысл. Эд вел себя страннее обычного, а Освальд был важным человеком. Он наверняка сталкивался со всевозможными придурками, которые пытались поиметь выгоду с него и его положения. И Эд видел это в его глазах, когда их взгляды встретились. Освальд выглядел уязвленным, но смирившимся, будто предательство было чем-то, к чему он уже привык. Эду стало грустно за него.

— Нет. Я не шантажирую тебя, — быстро сказал он. — Я бы не поступил так с другом. Я просто… Я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой кое о чём. Кое о чём важном для меня.

Освальд немножко расслабился. Напряжение все еще прослеживалось по линии его плеч, а поза была зажатой, будто он готовился к возможной атаке. Но он кивнул Эду и спокойно сказал:

— Хорошо. Что за важная вещь?

— Прошлой ночью я прокрался в морг полиции, — выпалил Эд. — И меня поймали. Но затем… это уже было неважно. Потому что, по всей видимости, теперь я новый специальный консультант полиции. Чем бы это ни было. И теперь могу делать практически что угодно. Почти все.

Будто позабавлено, уголки губ Освальда дернулись вверх.

— А. Так ты слышал об этом.

— Слышал. И не от тебя! — сказал Эд, расширив глаза. Освальд вел себя так, будто это ничего не значило, но для Эдварда это значило _всё_. — Ты никогда не упоминал, что разговаривал обо мне с комиссаром! 

Улыбка Освальда угасала по мере того, как он начал задаваться вопросом, не расстроили ли как-то Эдварда его действия. 

— Я хотел, чтобы это было сюрпризом, — сказал он почти застенчиво. — Тебе не нравится?

— Нет, это не так! — поспешил объясниться Эд. — Просто это… Я не знал, что ты планируешь сделать это.

— Так ты злишься на меня из-за этого, — погас Освальд. — Мне жаль. Я думал, это тебя порадует. Я не хотел расстроить тебя.

Эдвард покачал головой.

— Ты не расстроил меня, Освальд! Вчера ты вытащил меня из _большой_ передряги. И я правда благодарен, — он улыбнулся, чтобы показать, насколько сильно он ценил подарок Освальда. — Эта специальная должность, которую ты устроил для меня... Это так поможет в моей работе! Я _очень_ благодарен! 

— Тогда я не понимаю, в чем проблема, — все еще озадаченно сказал Освальд.

— Проблема в том, что… — начал Эд. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты ощущал, что должен делать подобные вещи для меня. Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я твой друг ради привилегий. Потому что я так об этом не думаю. Для меня ты не мэр или… — он немного понизил голос, — или _Пингвин_ … — он сглотнул и осторожно взглянул Освальду в лицо, не уверенный, стоило ли вообще начинать спрашивать о двойной жизни Кобблпота в качестве преступника. — Ты же понимаешь, о чем я, правда?

Освальд очень серьезно смотрел на него, сведя брови, губы были сжаты в тонкую линию.

— Я понимаю, — мягко сказал он. — И уверяю тебя, что тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться, Эдвард. Я никогда не наврежу тебе. Я обещаю.

Эд слегка улыбнулся.

— Я знаю это.

Освальд отвел взгляд и посмотрел вдаль. Его окружило ощущение меланхолии, и Эдвард ненавидел, что был её причиной.

— Освальд, не подумай, пожалуйста, что я не ценю то, что ты сделал. Потому что я ценю! Очень сильно. Никто _никогда_ не делал что-то настолько хорошее для меня. Спасибо, — он потянулся и взял Освальда за руку. От этого прикосновения Кобблпот чуть подпрыгнул на месте. Их глаза встретились, и внезапно Освальд показался ему таким маленьким и уязвимым, что это выбило из Эда дух. Еще миг назад могущественный человек сейчас походил на раненную птицу. Эд почувствовал такое сильное желание позаботиться о нем. И эта жажда сделала его уверенней, так что он продолжил: — Ты сделал для меня кое-что чудесное, Освальд. Я просто чувствую, будто не делаю ничего для тебя в ответ.

На секунду нижняя губа Освальда задрожала, но он быстро ответил:

— Тебе не нужно ничего делать, Эдвард, — с чувством сказал он. — Нет нужды отплачивать мне. Друзья не имеют долгов перед друзьями. Они просто делают услуги, потому что хотят. Потому что они друзья. Я видел способ, как могу помочь, и сделал это. Вероятно, мне стоило сначала спросить, но… — он прикусил губу. — Я не был уверен, как затронуть эту тему. Кроме того, ты сам это заслужил, когда расследовал все эти дела для полиции. Несправедливо, что они не отдают тебе должное! Наименьшее, что они могли бы сделать, это помочь тебе всем, что нужно для твоего личного расследования. 

— Они никогда бы этого не сделали, если бы не ты. Спасибо!

— Пустяки, — сказал Освальд. Он выглядел глубоко тронутым. — Эдвард, ты не представляешь, как много наша дружба значит для меня… Я… Я не могу выразить словами, как замечательно читать твои сообщения каждый день, слышать твой голос… проводить с тобой время. У меня никогда такого не было. Настоящего друга. И ты – лучший друг, о котором я только мог бы мечтать.

Щеки Эда покрылись румянцем, и он немного робко улыбнулся. 

— Спасибо тебе, Освальд. Я чувствую то же самое.

— О, сомневаюсь, — вырвалось у Освальда, и он нервно рассмеялся.

Эд с любопытством наклонил голову.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я… м-м-м. Просто… — Освальд опять выглядел как перепуганный птенец, его большие глаза еще больше расширились, когда он уставился на Эда, не уверенный, что сказать. Он вздохнул. — Я имел в виду, что все мы переживаем одиночество по-своему.

Эд медленно кивнул.

— Да, думаю, так и есть, — признал он. — Но все же я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты мне не безразличен. Очень. И быть твоим _другом_ значит для меня невозможно много. Потому что ты все, чего я когда-либо желал… — у него перехватило дыхание, — в плане друга, — быстро добавил он. Сердце заколотилось, когда он уже сказал лишнее.

Освальд улыбнулся ему.

— Спасибо, Эдвард.

Повисла небольшая пауза, и они оба просто продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза. Эд чувствовал, что он может утонуть в этих красивых сине-зеленых морях, глядящих на него. 

Затем Освальд перевел взгляд на свой черный лимузин и нарушил молчание.

— Мне пора. Я уже опоздал на встречу.

— О! Конечно! — поспешно сказал Эд. — Мне жаль. Я не хотел нарушить твое расписание…

— Все в порядке. Правда. Это было важно. И, надеюсь, ты не обижен на меня?

— Совершенно нет! На самом деле, — Эд широко улыбнулся. — Я хотел пригласить тебя сегодня на ужин, чтобы выразить свою благодарность. Chez moi. 

— Chez moi? — усмехнулся Освальд, определенно поняв шутку. — Умно. Встретимся там.

— Около восьми подойдет?

Освальд кивнул.

— Идеально. До свидания, Эдвард.

— До свидания, Освальд. Уделай эту встречу!

— Как и всегда,— подмигнул Освальд, и Эд наблюдал, как он уходит, оценивая вид его ягодиц.

~*~

— Эй, Нигма! Поймал убийцу?

Эд знал, что покой не мог длиться вечно. Арнольд Фласс, лучший браток Догерти, стоял позади Эдварда, нависая огромной черной тенью. Его брови были нахмурены, а руки устрашающе стиснули плечи Нигмы.

— Я работаю над этим, — ответил Эд.

— Он работает над этим! Сколько времени уже прошло? Неделя, а ты не сделал _ничего_! Какой херней ты маешься?

— Н-никакой не херней, — сказал Эдвард, заикаясь, смотря из своего кресла снизу-вверх на Фласса. Он ощущал себя провинившимся ребенком, на которого с высоты своего роста смотрел вниз этот человек. — Это непростое дело… — сложнее, чем можно было представить. Последняя улика, которую он нашел _внутри_ тела Догерти, была достаточно тревожной… Эд все еще не имел понятия, кто бы мог знать о…

— Думаю, ты просто недостаточно стараешься, Нигма, — медленно сказал Фласс, как если бы Эд был отсталым, непонимающим по-другому. Все это опять было слишком знакомым. — Думаю, ты просто ведешь себя, как маленький сученыш!

Эд подпрыгнул, немного испуганный. Его руки опять начали дрожать, и он был уверен, что лицо отразило его нервозность, потому что Фласс ухмыльнулся. 

— Так и думал. Том был прав насчёт тебя, — сказал Фласс достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали. — А теперь он мертв. Ты понимаешь это, загадочник? Кто-то убил нашего, а ты ничего не делаешь!

— Я п-пытаюсь раскрыть это… — промямлил Эд, ненавидя себя за то, что не звучал тверже. Он должен был дать отпор! Вместо этого он лишь отступал и позволял Флассу разговаривать с ним подобным образом. Он действительно был жалок.

— Ты должен быть больше возмущен тем, что случилось с нашим дорогим другом! Где твоя злость? Ты должен хотеть накостылять идиоту, прирезавшему нашего Тома! Не будь маленькой слабачкой!

— Я денно и нощно работаю над поиском убийцы. Это все, что я могу сделать…

— Что ты сказал, уродец? Не могу разобрать твой девчачий писк.

Эд сглотнул.

Фласс покачал головой.

— Ты звучишь как робот, мужик! Ты человек вообще? Выглядишь так, будто у тебя вообще, типа, нет чувств, — он махнул рукой. — Типа… какой-то психопат может взять и зарезать твоего коллегу, и тебе просто… все равно.

Это было неправдой, что у Эда не было чувств. У него было _слишком много_ чувств. Очень сильных чувств. По правде, ему часто было очень сложно с ними совладать. Люди думали о нем, как о бесчувственном человеке или о роботе, но на деле он был слишком чувствительным. И он не знал, что с этим делать и как это выразить. Помимо этого, из всех людей Арнольд Фласс точно был не тем человеком, перед которым Эд когда-либо хотел бы раскрыться. 

— Тишина. Это все, что я когда-либо получал от тебя. Уродец, — он приблизился к лицу Эда. — Просто работай над делом, чудик. Выясни, кто убил моего друга, чтобы я смог переломать им ноги. Иначе я переломаю _твои_ ноги. 

Фласс толкнул кресло Эда, и оно быстро завертелось вместе с ним, и вернулся к работе.

~*~

— Эдвард? Ты в порядке? — нерешительно спросил Освальд. Они отдыхали после ужина в больших удобных креслах Эдварда. — Ты какой-то странный весь вечер.

Эд вырвался из своих размышлений.

— Прошу прощения. Просто работа.

— То расследование убийства? Нужно больше материалов? Мне поговорить с кем-то? — любезно предложил Освальд. 

— Нет, нет. С этим все в порядке, — заверил его Эд. — Это… что-то другое. Мои коллеги, на самом деле. 

— Хм-м. А что с ними?

— Один из них, Арнольд Фласс, он… немного задира.

— Ох, что он сделал?

Эд рассказал Освальду, что случилось в тот день, не упустив ни одной детали.

— Я просто… Я бы хотел не деревенеть каждый раз, когда они говорят со мной, — серьезно сказал он. — Хотел бы я иметь больше храбрости, чтобы противостоять им, когда они на меня так нападают.

— Я понимаю это чувство, — кивнул Освальд.

Эд фыркнул.

— Не может быть. Тебе не приходится сталкиваться с подобным. Ты такой…

Освальд выглядел позабавленным.

— Какой? — подсказал он.

— Такой уверенный! Ты знаешь, чего хочешь, и просто делаешь это! Люди слушают тебя.

— Так было не всегда, — сказал Освальд. — Я не всегда был мэром, знаешь ли. Были времена, когда я был просто мальчиком с зонтиком Фиш Муни. Надо мной издевались и потешались. Прозвище «Пингвин» изначально было придумано, чтобы унизить, — Освальд засмеялся при виде удивления на лице Эда. — Да! Они использовали это как оскорбление. 

— Ты был прав. Люди правда идиоты, — сказал Эд.

— Что же, да, — пожал плечами Освальд. — Трюк в том, чтобы не дать им задеть себя.

Эд опустил взгляд на свои руки.

— Это непросто…

Освальд мгновение помолчал. Затем он поднялся с кресла и присел на краешек кресла Эдварда. 

— Ты не один, — сказал он и обвил Эда руками. — Я с тобой. Я думаю, что ты замечателен. Ты настолько лучше любого из этих серых, глупых придурков. Они получат по заслугам. 

Не привыкший к нежным физическим контактам, Эд растаял в этих объятиях, впервые в жизни ощущая себя защищенным и любимым. Ничего, кроме этого, не существовало в тот момент; мир сократился до Освальда и него, обнимающихся в кресле. Было приятно разделить это. Эд был рад, что теперь у него появился друг, с которым можно делиться подобным вместо того, чтобы разговаривать с собой и пытаться не думать об этом, игнорируя то, что так сильно его ранило, и надевая дружескую улыбку для людей, которым нет до него дела. Освальд был не как все. Освальд – глубоко небезразличен. Он понимал. Эдвард больше не был одинок. Наконец у него появилось плечо, чтобы поплакать.


	6. Chapter 6

Даже когда он был ребенком, Эдварда всегда считали _странным_. Поначалу он не понимал, чего же странного все в нём находили, но по мере того, как он рос, он принял их суждение. Он действительно был необычным. Тем не менее вместо того, чтобы считать себя чудиком (как его называли другие), он предпочитал думать о себе как о _загадке_. В каком-то смысле он _был_ загадкой, которую не каждому суждено решить. Нужны были умения, время и самоотверженность, чтобы разгадать его, и он гордился этим. Ему нравилось отличаться. Что ему не нравилось, так это быть отвергнутым и высмеянным. Если бы он только мог быть принят обществом, оставаясь собой, это было бы замечательно. К сожалению, жизнь так не работает. Так что, чтобы подбодрить себя, Эдвард придумал себе символ. Это было вроде талисмана, своего рода тотем, и ему действительно нравилось. Эда всегда привлекали загадки и головоломки, у него было так много вопросов, так что казалось естественным, что его символ будет отражать эту очень значительную часть его личности. И так обрел жизнь его собственный знак вопроса.

Эд потратил много времени, работая над деталями и узорами, чтобы вышло идеально. Он любил представлять, что однажды закажет золотое кольцо с этим символом. Как своего рода фамильные украшения, что носили короли и королевы. Как кольцо, которое все целовали в «Крестном отце». Эта мысль давала ему что-то, чего он с нетерпением ждал. Это напоминало ему, что в нем было больше, чем видели обычные люди. Эдвард был рыцарем знаний, и его знак вопроса был его гербом.

На протяжении всей жизни его герб-знак вопроса давал ему утешение и покой. Но с того дня, когда Эд вытащил маленький клочок бумаги из места за ухом Догерти, этот знак начал преследовать его в кошмарах… Эдвард не ожидал увидеть свой герб в той записке. Необъяснимо, почему он нашел свой собственный знак вопроса _там_. _Никто_ , кроме Эда, не знал об этой эмблеме. Нигма никогда не распространялся ни о чем таком. Знак был только зарисовками в его блокноте. До того момента, пока он не обнаружил в мертвом теле Догерти символ, выглядящий _точно так же_ , как один из знаков Эда. Будто Эдвард сам его нарисовал. Значило ли это, что убийца знал о тайном внутреннем мире Эдварда? Как это могло быть возможным? Что убийца пытался сказать?

Потерявшись в своих мыслях, Эдвард почти не услышал Джима Гордона, что стоял перед дверью своего кабинета и обращался ко всем. 

— Минутку внимания, пожалуйста, — сказал он, нахмурив брови. Он звучал очень серьезным, и это напомнило последний раз, когда Гордон так же стоял, чтобы оповестить всех о кончине Тома Догерти. — У меня плохие новости. Возможно, некоторые из вас уже слышали… но Арнольд Фласс мертв.

Глаза Эда расширились. Он охнул, удивившись, и огляделся, обнаружив, что остальные были так же шокированы. 

— Его нашли жестоко заколотым в собственной квартире, — продолжил Гордон, его голос оставался почтительным, как того и требовали обстоятельства. — Полиция работает над этим делом. Кажется, кто-то нацелился на работников «Готэм Газетт», так что рекомендую вам быть осторожными. Сегодня я проведу семинар о личной безопасности и самозащите за два часа до конца рабочего дня. Мы не хотим идти на ненужные риски. Спасибо, — он перевел взгляд на Эда, который все еще пытался все осознать. — Эдвард, на пару слов в мой кабинет, пожалуйста.

Гордон вернулся к себе, оставив дверь открытой для Эда.

— Присядь, — сказал Капитан. Он выглядел усталым, _действительно_ усталым. Глаза были почти безжизненными. — Как продвигается твое расследование? — спросил он монотонным голосом.

— Продвигается… — пробормотал Эд, не уверенный, к чему это шло. — То есть я лишь немного продвинулся, _но_ сейчас я пытаюсь разобраться с одной уликой? Это не…

— Прекращай все, — перебил его Джим. Требование застало Эда врасплох, и он собрался было запротестовать, но Гордон не дал ему возможности. — Я не могу так рисковать жизнями, Эд. Тебе опасно разнюхивать об этих убийствах. Это его раздражает. Я не могу позволить этому монстру убить еще больше моих людей.

— Но я правда могу быть близок к разгадке! — страстно настаивал Эд. — Если он убивает других, значит, он боится, что я пошел по его следу! Я не могу сейчас все бросить, когда я почти…

Джим поднял руку, останавливая его. 

— Мне жаль, Эд. Я знаю, что это много для тебя значит, но, как твой начальник, я не прошу, _я приказываю тебе_ остановиться, — его глаза встретились с Эдвардовыми, взгляд был тверд и требователен. — Это понятно?

Эд неохотно кивнул. 

— Кристально ясно, мистер Гордон.

— И даже не думай продолжать за моей спиной, — предупредил Гордон. — Я узнаю.

Эд сдержал вздох. Мистер Гордон определенно хорошо его знал.

— Я не буду… — со вздохом пообещал он.

— И будь осторожен, — добавил Джим. — Возможно, мы столкнулись с серийным убийцей. Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал следующей жертвой.

— Не стану! — пообещал Эд, и глубоко в душе он почувствовал странное спокойствие. Как будто он знал наверняка, что, чью бы жизнь убийца не решил отнять следующей, Эдвард был в безопасности. 

Гордон громко вздохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Это всё, Эд. Спасибо.

Нигма заколебался. Он видел, что Джеймс Гордон чувствовал себя нехорошо. Он, очевидно, был напряжен, зол, расстроен. Эти убийства легли на него тяжелым бременем. Эд хотел помочь, но ему всегда было трудно подобрать правильные слова. Каким-то образом они никогда не отражали того, что он имел в виду. 

— Сэр? — наконец пробормотал Эд.

Гордон поднял взгляд.

— Да, Эд?

— Я думаю, что вы действительно хороший начальник, — искренне сказал он, затем подошел на несколько шагов ближе к Гордону и неловко обвил его руками в быстром объятии. 

Гордон издал тихий смешок.

— Хорошо, Эд. Спасибо.

Он дружески похлопал Эдварда по спине, прежде чем Нигма отпустил его, чтобы вернуться за свой стол.

~*~

Было так сложно прекратить расследование, особенно когда дело стало настолько интереснее и восхитительно запутаннее после второго убийства. Отказываться от поиска ответа противоречило самой натуре Эдварда, но он должен был прекратить, потому что обещал боссу. Это так нервировало! Он нутром чуял, что был близок к прорыву в расследовании. Это знал даже убийца. Почему еще ему было ощущать угрозу и убивать еще одного человека? Скорее всего, Эд был близок к раскрытию его личности и человек запаниковал! 

Эдвард не сомневался, что Догерти и Фласса убил один и тот же человек. Оба умерли одинаковым образом – заколоты до смерти. Только Фласса пырнули в шею, прежде чем нанести череду ударов в грудь, как будто бы убийца вымещал на этом человеке свои эмоции. Если судить по фотографиям, которые видел Эдвард, размер и глубина ран были такими же, то же орудие убийства, следовательно, скорее всего, и убийца был тем же. Эд был почти уверен, что если бы поискал, то нашел бы еще один спрятанный знак вопроса на или в теле Арнольда Фласса. Он не искал.

Иронично, что у него был полный доступ ко всем трупам и файлам полиции, которые он только мог пожелать, но все равно не мог воспользоваться этим преимуществом, потому что Гордон запретил. И никто на самом деле не мог спорить с Гордоном. Эд знал, что Джим действовал в его интересах. Он не хотел, чтобы Нигма пострадал. Но Эд не чувствовал, что в опасности. Пока он не мог объяснить этого, но отчего-то казалось, что убийца не навредит Эду. На данный момент он устранил двух самых больших обидчиков Эдварда. Догерти и Фласс на протяжении двух лет мучили Эда, и их обоих не стало. Если уж на то пошло, Эд должен был быть благодарен. В каком-то искаженном смысле убийца вел себя как друг Эдварда. И это сбивало с толку. Это могло быть просто совпадением, конечно. И Догерти, и Фласс были животными, что несомненно причиняли боль другим людям, как делали с Эдом. Не исключено, что убийца был кем-то, потерпевшим от их рук, а не обязательно ангел мести для Эдварда. И все же…

Мысли Нигмы опять перескочили к Освальду, но в этот раз по другой причине, чем обычно. По тому, что Эд знал на этот момент, было невозможно не рассмотреть вероятность того, что за этим стоял Освальд. Пингвин раньше был преступником и, по мнению многих, все еще управлял городской преступностью. У него определенно была власть и ресурсы устроить чье-то убийство, если бы он захотел. Он уже доказал, что был очень привязан к Эду, и Фласс умер так скоро после того, как Нигма пожаловался Освальду на издевательства с его стороны. Вряд ли это было совпадением. Возможно ли, что Освальд, желая Эду только лучшего, решил «исправить это» для него точно так же, как он сделал это, назначив Нигму специальным консультантом полиции?

Это было слишком. Он должен был прийти в ярость от этого. Он должен был быть в ярости и испугаться. Но вместо этого он, черт, завёлся! Это было безумно, но одна лишь мысль о том, что Освальд _убил кого-то для него_ … Невозможно не возбудиться от этого. Эд знал, что это очень неправильно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Он знал, что должен сейчас отодвинуть эти мысли и вместо этого сконцентрироваться на важном. Все еще оставался вопрос о том, как обсудить всё с Освальдом, потому что, очевидно, им придется обсудить это. Эд должен был предупредить Пингвина, чтобы тот был более осторожен. Убийства были вне закона, и Нигма не хотел, чтобы у Освальда были неприятности из-за него. Кроме того, ему действительно было любопытно, как Пингвин узнал о символе Эда – знаке вопроса. Это была еще одна загадка, над которой нужно было поразмыслить, а Эдвард любил хорошие загадки.

~*~

Освальд с нетерпением ждал их с Эдом ужина. Совместное время, проведенное с Нигмой, всегда приносило ему удовольствие, и даже подколки Софии не могли испортить этого.

— О, перестань, не дуйся, — сказала она, встречаясь с ним взглядом в зеркале, пока он примерял свой костюм для сегодняшнего вечера. — Разве жена не может подразнить мужа из-за его влюбленности в его нового лучшего друга?

— Нет, — нахмурился Освальд.

София обвила руками его плечи, обнимая сзади, и улыбнулась в отражении.

— Ты выглядишь привлекательно, — сладко сказала она.

Освальд закатил глаза.

— Не ври мне, София.

— Я не вру! — настаивала она. — Ты действительно привлекательный. И очень даже видный в этом подходящем костюме. Эд счастливчик. 

— Эдвард не думает обо мне так, — почти разбито сказал Освальд. — Но это ничего. Мне нравится проводить с ним время, так что неважно, что мы никогда не станем больше, чем друзьями. Я ценю то, что есть у нас, и я доволен этим.

София подняла брови.

— Хорошо. Милый новый костюм, кстати. Выглядит так, будто создан соблазнять.

Освальд отвернулся от зеркала и уставился Софии в глаза. Губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Костюм – возможно, но не я. Эдвард и я просто хорошие друзья. На этом всё, и я в порядке с этим, — он сглотнул. — Так что не пытайся… искушать меня.

София протянула ладонь к его плечу и провела ей вдоль его руки, успокаивающе потирая.

— Тебе нужен больше, чем друг, Освальд, — сказала она. — Я вижу, что он тебе не безразличен. И, судя по всему, ты тоже ему нравишься, — она прижалась лбом к его лбу. — Позволь себе любить. 

Освальд сделал глубокий вдох и дрожаще выдохнул. 

— Я не хочу начинать желать того, чего не смогу получить… — прошептал он.

— Думаю, ты уже желаешь этого, Освальд.

Он сглотнул, опустив глаза.

— Возможно… — тихо признал он. — Но я боюсь сказать ему. Если скажу, он может не ответить взаимностью, и тогда… я потеряю очень дорогого друга.

София отступила на шаг, чтобы обхватить его щеки ладонями, и тепло улыбнулась.

— Или завоюешь очень любящее сердце, — сказала она. — Не позволяй страху управлять тобой. Ты заслуживаешь любви, Освальд.

Пингвин издал смешок.

— У меня есть ты, — сказал он, пытаясь сменить тему разговора. Он не любил обсуждать свое одиночество и свое сердце даже с Софией.

— Я всегда у тебя буду, как и моя бессмертная любовь, — нежно ответила она, а затем добавила, игриво подмигнув: — Но, возможно, тебе понравилось бы кувыркаться с кем-то время от времени.

Освальд возмущенно разинул рот, его глаза стали размером с блюдца. Эта реакция сделала Софию только еще более самодовольной. 

— Ну же, Освальд, — она похлопала его по руке. — По крайней мере пообещай мыслить шире.

Пингвин прикусил улыбку.

— Хорошо. Я обещаю, что попробую… пофлиртовать или… типа того.

— Флирт или типа того, — повторила София. — Я приму это. Это прогресс.

~*~

— Освальд! Ты рано! — просиял застигнутый врасплох Эд. — Я не ждал тебя еще часа два.

— Надеюсь, это ничего? — спросил Освальд, протягивая Эду бутылку вина. — Я принес это в качестве взятки, чтобы ты впустил меня.

Нигма засмеялся. 

— Отлично, — он принял вино и отступил, чтобы Освальд мог войти. — Проходи. Но, к сожалению, тебе придется подождать ужин. Он еще не готов.

— Хорошо. Тогда я могу помочь с приготовлением, — предложил Пингвин, снимая пальто и, как обычно, вешая его у двери.

— М-м-м, нет.

— Я умею готовить, знаешь ли, — настаивал Освальд с самодовольным выражением лица.

— Сомневаюсь, — поддразнивал Эд.

Освальд усмехнулся, подошел ближе и вызывающе посмотрел на Эдварда.

— Похоже, мне придется показать тебе. 

Сердце Эда пропустило удар, и ему пришлось напомнить себе как дышать. Освальд отвлекал еще больше, чем обычно, но Нигме нужно было держать себя в руках.

— Хорошо, — сказал он вслух и потянулся к одному из шкафчиков. Вынув фартук, он бросил его в сторону Освальда. — Тогда надевай. Не хочу, чтобы ты испортил этот свой симпатичный костюм.

Освальд опустил взгляд на фартук в своих руках, и Эд был уверен, что он закусил усмешку.

— Что смешного? — спросил Нигма, немного нахмурившись.

Все еще улыбаясь, Освальд покачал головой.

— Ничего. Просто шутка для своих, — сказал он, надевая фартук. Он посмотрел на Эда и всплеснул руками, готовый к работе. — Что же. Что мы готовим?

— Ну, вообще-то… — сглотнул Эд. Он ощущал себя немного взволнованным. — Ты упоминал готовку своей матери, так что я решил приготовить нам гуляш. Надеюсь, ты не против?

Мама Освальда, как и все с ней связанное, была деликатной темой, и Эд уже прекрасно это знал. Пингвин так сильно её любил; она без сомнений была самой важной личностью в его жизни. Со стороны Эда было смелым решением приготовить то же блюдо, что и она. Но все же он хотел сделать это. Внимательно глядя в лицо Освальду, Эд ждал его вердикта. 

Какое-то время Пингвин был очень тихим.

— Я… нет, я не против. Это хорошая мысль, вообще-то, — наконец сказал он и подарил Эду мягкую улыбку.

Нигма счастливо просиял. 

— Отлично! И раз уж ты все равно здесь, то можешь помочь мне в точности следовать её рецепту. Уверен, ты помнишь, как она это делала.

Они вместе готовили гуляш, и это было еще веселее, чем они оба ожидали.

— Полегче с паприкой! — ахнул Освальд. — Полегче! 

Эд рассмеялся на панику друга.

— Не волнуйся, оно не будет слишком обжигающим для тебя.

Освальд вздохнул и присоединился к его смеху. 

— Ты станешь моей погибелью, Эдвард Нигма, — нежно сказал он. Его глаза так красиво сияли, что Эду показалось, что у него выросли крылья и он сможет взлететь, если попытается.

Пока гуляш был на плите, Эд уделил внимание плавленому сыру, на котором настоял для этого вечера.

— Это действительно восхитительно, — весело говорил он, пока готовил. — Когда сыр плавится, белковая структура ослабляется, и жиры текут, как жидкость. Это создает ощущение легкого трения во рту, и поэтому плавленый сыр такой… — он затих. _Ощущение легкого трения во рту_ , что он вообще несет? Никому не было дела до его забавных фактов. Ужин еще не начался, а Эд уже был занудным. Он посмотрел на Освальда и издал нервный смешок. — Прости. Я, должно быть, до смерти тебя утомил. Я прекращу болтать. 

— Ерунда! Люблю слушать твою болтовню, — уверил его Освальд. — Ты очень интересный человек, Эд.

Было странно слышать, как кто-то говорит подобное. Особенно когда этим «кем-то» был Освальд Кобблпот – человек, чьего внимания Эдвард отчаянно жаждал. Она была прямо здесь, в глазах Пингвина – привязанность, в которую Нигме все еще было сложно поверить. И это было восхитительно! Эдварда окутало приятным теплом, которого он не ощущал никогда прежде. Так чувствуется дружба? Или это было смущающее, но очень сильное увлечение Освальдом? 

Он сглотнул и подальше задвинул эту мысль. 

— Попробуй, — сказал Эд. — Попробуй сыр.

Он аккуратно поднял кусочек, стараясь не пролить на пол, и поднес его к губам Освальда. Этим красивым, чувственным губам…

— Хорошо… Давай-ка попробуем… — Освальд открыл рот, позволяя Эду накормить его.

Что же, это было ошибкой. Это отчего-то ощущалось слишком интимным, слишком чувственным. Или, по крайней мере, Эду так казалось. Его сердце наполнилось той радостью, которую ощущаешь, глядя на что-то действительно ценное. 

Освальд закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом плавленого сыра во рту и выражая свое одобрение мягким, негромким стоном.

— _Так хорошо_! — сказал он, открыв глаза и улыбнувшись Эду. — Ты прекрасный повар, Эдвард! Мне нравится!

Эд закусил радостную улыбку и тоже попробовал сыр. Освальд был прав. Это было действительно восхитительно. Как и весь этот вечер с Освальдом. Единственной тенью, что омрачала его, было то, что в конечном итоге Эд должен был упомянуть смерти Догерти и Фласса, чтобы выяснить, имел ли Освальд к ним отношение. Но это могло подождать. Сейчас они могли просто отдыхать и наслаждаться компанией друг друга. Очевидно, что они оба этого хотели.


	7. Chapter 7

Эд настолько хорошо проводил время за ужином, что так и не смог собраться с духом и спросить Освальда о тех убийствах. Максимум, к чему он приблизился, – это между делом упомянуть о смерти еще одного своего коллеги. 

— Ваша газета проклята, судя по всему, — сказал Освальд, продолжая есть с большим аппетитом. Казалось, мрачная тема смерти не особо его расстроила, так что Эд подумал, что он был просто вежлив, когда Нигма впервые рассказал ему о смерти Догерти.

— Проклятий не существует, — машинально поправил Эд.

— Ну, как ты тогда это объяснишь? Прошло, вроде как, две недели со дня смерти твоего другого коллеги? А теперь еще один? — спросил он. — Я рад, что работаю в мэрии. Это безопаснее.

— Это серийный убийца, — сказал Эд, покачав головой. Глаза следили за движением каждого мускула на лице Освальда. — По крайней мере, полиция так думает.

— Вероятно, — сказал Пингвин, а затем нахмурился, задумавшись. — Эд… ты же не в опасности, правда?

Нигма немного наклонился, чтобы посмотреть Освальду прямо в глаза.

— Это ты мне скажи. Я в опасности? — спросил он, понизив голос.

Освальд выглядел сбитым с толку, будто не совсем понимая, к чему клонит Эд. Или, возможно, он был хорошим актером.

— Я не знаю. Хочешь, чтобы я выяснил? — предложил Пингвин. — Я могу послать людей разобраться. Помочь с расследованием.

Эд немного разочарованно вздохнул и откинулся в кресле.

— Нет, в этом нет необходимости, Освальд. Спасибо. Я просто… — он неопределенно махнул рукой. — Не бери в голову.

Освальд опустил вилку и осторожно взглянул на Эда.

— Ты уверен? У меня есть ресурсы, и я знаю, кто мог бы помочь. Я могу устроить это, — он замолчал, а затем добавил уже мягче: — Ты не воспользуешься моим положением или что-то в этом роде, если это тебя беспокоит.

— Нет, я знаю, — быстро сказал Эд. Хотел бы он понимать, как спросить Освальда о том, убил ли он двоих людей для него, не звуча при этом невежливо. Он не мог не думать, что прямой вопрос будет казаться грубым. К сожалению, деликатность не была его сильной стороной. Он надеялся раскрыть правду, наблюдая за поведением Освальда, но пока это ничего ему не дало: никаких зацепок или намеков. Эд не мог решить, был ли Пингвин подозреваемым или же нет. Он прочистил горло. — Забавное совпадение, не думаешь?

— Какое совпадение? — спросил Освальд, возвращаясь к еде.

— Догерти издевался надо мной, и его убили. Фласс тоже издевался надо мной, и теперь он тоже мертв.

Освальд фыркнул.

— Так что, возможно, убийца – ты. Безусловно, у тебя есть мотив.

Эд раскрыл рот, застигнутый врасплох. Он хотел ответить, но отчего-то слова Освальда поразили его, лишив речи. 

Пингвин заметил это и быстро потянулся через стол, чтобы взять Эда за руку. 

— Я пошутил, Эд! — нежно рассмеялся он. — Это была шутка. Я знаю, что ты их не убивал. Это была глупая шутка. Я не хотел расстроить тебя.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел Эд. Его взгляд опустился на руку Освальда поверх его руки, и он улыбнулся. В этих их легких прикосновениях не было ничего нового, но обычно именно Эд их инициировал. Сегодня же Освальд сам коснулся Эдварда первым. И Эд знал, что это ничего не значило, но так хорошо ощущалось! Он обернул свою руку ладонью вверх и переплел их пальцы. — Не будем говорить о задирах. Они не стоят нашего времени.

Освальд ответил на улыбку, легко стиснув руку Эда.

— Соглашусь. У нас такой хороший вечер. 

И это было действительно так. После ужина Освальд настоял на том, что поможет с посудой, так что Нигма вручил ему пару резиновых перчаток, а себе оставил кухонное полотенце. Это было настолько по-домашнему, что Эду захотелось разрыдаться. Освальд мыл посуду, а Нигма стоял рядом и вытирал её хлопковым полотенцем. Это было идеально.

— Это странно, знаешь, — позабавлено сказал Эд. — Гость вот так помогает на кухне. Я должен готовить для тебя, а не позволять мыть посуду. 

Освальд пожал плечами.

— Я часто помогал матери на кухне. Это каким-то образом напоминает мне о ней. Это хорошо, — он взглянул на Эда, и они обменялись улыбками. Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Освальд издал смешок и опять опустил взгляд на раковину. — Спасибо за все, что ты сделал сегодня, Эдвард. Это действительно мило.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся Эд. — Ты же знаешь, я всё для тебя сделаю, Освальд. Ты очень важен для меня.

Освальд обернулся на него, широко распахнув глаза. По его лицу скользнуло странное выражение. Губы были приоткрыты, и он выглядел так, будто едва не потерял сознание, но не в плохом смысле. Казалось, будто он восхищен и тронут чем-то, чего Эдвард не мог понять.

— Все в порядке, Освальд? — спросил Эд, с любопытством наклонив голову.

Пингвин попытался что-то сказать, но с губ не сорвалось ни слова. На несколько мучительных секунд он застыл на месте, а затем внезапно подался вперед, притягивая Эдварда затянутой в перчатку рукой для страстного поцелуя. 

Это было неожиданно; это ощущение губ Освальда на своих, и все еще мокрая перчатка на задней стороне его шеи, с которой на одежду капала вода. Он часто мечтал о том, как поцелует Освальда, но, когда это действительно случилось, он пришел в замешательство. Эдвард был без понятия, как реагировать, поэтому он просто неподвижно стоял, наслаждаясь ощущением губ Освальда, но был не в состоянии ответить, даже не уверенный, позволено ли ему. 

Возможно, именно отсутствие ответа заставило Пингвина прервать поцелуй, и он быстро отстранился. 

— Мне так жаль. Мне не стоило… — неловко пробормотал он, избегая взгляда Эдварда. Его руки, как и голос, очевидно дрожали.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — прохрипел Эд, проклиная себя за то, что так застыл.

— Нет, не в порядке, — сказал Освальд, не поднимая головы. Он вернулся к посуде, его брови были сосредоточенно нахмурены, но, когда он стирал грязь с куда большей силой, чем прежде, его движения стали беспокойными, сбивчивыми. — Мне стоило сначала поговорить с тобой. Это не должно было так произойти, — он сглотнул, и его губы задрожали.

— Освальд, всё действительно в порядке, — постарался убедить его Эд, слегка улыбаясь, но Пингвин не смотрел в его сторону.

— Ты не думаешь обо мне в таком ключе. Было глупо даже… — он оборвал себя, а затем несколько мгновений пытался собраться с силами, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Эдварда. — Этого больше не повторится. Мне… мне действительно жаль. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь простить… _это_. 

Эд покачал головой, подошел ближе и положил ладонь на руку Освальда.

— Как я и сказал, — его голос был мягким и нежным, и он опять улыбнулся, — всё в порядке.

Освальд нахмурился, глядя на него, совершенно растерянный. 

— Но я…

— Ты застал меня врасплох, но это было хорошо.

Освальд резко вдохнул и отстранился.

— Я ценю то, что ты пытаешься сделать, Эдвард, но в этом нет необходимости. Я буду в порядке. И если ты считаешь, что мы сможем остаться друзьями, несмотря на мой маленький проступок, я был бы очень рад. Я ценю нашу дружбу, и я… — он сглотнул, его голос опять дрогнул. — Я не хочу потерять тебя.

— Ты не теряешь меня, — сказал Эд. Сердце наполнилось надеждой.

Освальд грустно улыбнулся.

— Ты хороший человек, Эдвард, — сказал он, а затем прокашлялся. — Я уйду сейчас. Спасибо за прекрасный вечер.

Он снял перчатки, оставив их сохнуть, и направился к вешалке за своим пальто. Эд запаниковал.

— Нет, подожди! Не уходи! — почти отчаянно воскликнул он. — Пожалуйста, останься!

Освальд заколебался.

— Я… я не думаю, что сейчас это хорошая идея…

— Но это не то, о чем ты подумал! Ты мне нравишься! — выпалил Эд. — Ты мне очень нравишься! — щеки заполыхали, и он добавил: — В _этом_ смысле…

Освальд сделал несколько шагов навстречу, все еще не уверенный, что правильно понял Эда.

— Ты удивил меня, — продолжил Нигма. — Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе как друг.

— Нравишься! — быстро ответил Освальд. — Но… Также ты мне нравишься и в других смыслах.

Он покраснел. Это было очаровательно, и Эд не сдержал легкомысленной улыбки. Он преодолел расстояние между ними и взял лицо Освальда в руки.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спросил он. У него перехватило дыхание.

Освальд активно закивал, закрыл глаза и потянулся за прикосновением Эда.

— Да.

Эду показалось, что еще немного и сердце выпрыгнет из груди.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься.

Свои слова казались Эду неуклюжими, но Освальд был так счастлив услышать их, так что это не имело значения. Его взгляд опустился на губы Пингвина, Эд облизнул свои, и Освальд, видимо, принял это за молчаливое приглашение, потому что в следующее мгновение он опять целовал Эда, выбивая из него дух. 

Это было восхитительно! Первые три секунды. А затем Эд взволнованно отодвинулся, задыхаясь.

— Подожди! Мы не можем!

Освальд сломлено посмотрел на него.

— Что? Почему? Я думал, ты сказал…

— Твоя жена! — воскликнул Эд. Реальность обрушилась на него. — Ты… ты женат, и я не могу так. Мне будет очень плохо, если мы… ну, знаешь. Если мы… _ступим на эту территорию_. У тебя есть семья. Я не хочу быть любовницей.

Освальд изогнул бровь.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я! — с раздражением сказал Эд.

— Угу-у, — Пингвин прикусил усмешку. Эд такого не ожидал. Он не думал, что Освальд посчитает эту ситуацию забавной.

— Почему ты смеешься? — почти обиженно спросил Эд.

Освальд ласково улыбнулся.

— Ты милый. Но тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться. У нас с женой есть соглашение.

 _О_.

— Вроде открытого брака? — глухо спросил Эд.

— Вроде того… — сказал Освальд. — София – моя лучшая подруга. Я люблю её всем сердцем. Она понимает меня лучше, чем кто-либо другой, мирится с моими тараканами, и я доверил бы ей свою жизнь. Буквально. Я много раз доверял ей свою жизнь.

Эд очень старался не показывать, что ревнует, когда Освальд признается в любви к кому-то другому.

— София, — улыбка Освальда еще больше потеплела при упоминании жены, и Эдварду захотелось кричать. — София мне как сестра.

Эд моргнул. _Что теперь?_

— Мы с ней очень близки, — продолжил Освальд. — Первый и _последний_ романтичный поцелуй был на нашей свадьбе. И то только потому, что мы вроде как должны были сделать это. Все этого ожидали, — он издал смешок, вспоминая тот знаменательный день. — Но на этом всё. Я никогда… Как бы помягче? Я никогда _не поливал её сад_. По сути… я вообще не особо занимался садоводством… Если ты понимаешь мою аналогию. 

— О!

— Эдвард, я гей, — сказал Освальд и улыбнулся легкости, с которой слова сорвались с его губ. — Я гей, гей, гей, и София знает об этом. Знала с самого начала. Наш брак – это соглашение, и мы оба пошли на это, потому что на данный момент это совпадает с нашими интересами.

Сердце Эда пропустило удар.

— Так ты… ты не любишь её?

— О, я _правда_ люблю её. Очень сильно, на самом деле. Но не в этом смысле. Я не влюблен в неё. И никогда не был влюблен. И она чувствует ко мне то же самое. Мы всем сердцем любим друг друга. Но мы не _любим_ друг друга. Есть… — он облизнул губы и чуть нервно пожевал их. На щеках был восхитительный румянец. — Есть кое-кто другой, кто мне небезразличен. Глубоко небезразличен.

Освальд поднял взгляд на Эда, сильный и полный надежды. Но Нигма мог лишь неподвижно стоять, осознавая всё, что только что услышал. 

Освальд не был влюблен в свою жену. Она была его лучшим другом, но на этом всё. Освальд был все равно, что холост. Свободен. Не занят. И Эд ему _нравился_. Все маленькие заигрывающие комментарии, улыбки, нежность – всё это было не потому, что Освальд был дружелюбен с ним, это было потому, что _Эд привлекал Освальда_. Эдвард проводил дни и ночи, изводя себя ревностью, желая быть на месте Софии, быть любимым Освальдом, когда всё, что ему нужно было делать, это быть собой. Наконец-то он мог видеть ясно!

Его улыбка была такой широкой, что челюсть заболела.

— Это невероятно! — выпалил он и взял обе руки Пингвина в свои. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я счастлив это слышать, Освальд! Не хочу быть бестактным, но то, что ты не любишь свою жену, восхитительно! Всё это время я думал, что ты хочешь быть лишь друзьями, и, не пойми меня неправильно, я обожаю то, что мы друзья, но, _ох_ , я правда хотел быть больше и теперь… — он оборвал себя, краснея. Возможно, он слишком явно демонстрировал свой восторг. Наверное, было слишком рано для этого. Он не хотел, чтобы Освальд почувствовал себя неуютно, а также не хотел отпугнуть его. — Прости… — пробормотал он, уходя в себя. — Я увлекся. Я не хотел быть чрезмерно… восторженным.

Уголки губ Освальда дернулись вверх.

— О, мне нравится твоя… _восторженность_.

В том, как Освальд сказал это, было что-то невероятно волнующее. Это заставило всё тело Эда затрепетать.

Во взгляде Освальда была теплота, но было и что-то ещё, и Эдвард наконец смог распознать это чувство. Влечение. Эд никогда не ожидал увидеть его в глазах Пингвина. Никогда прежде он не вызывал ни в ком такой реакции. Зачастую он лишь раздражал людей. Но не Освальда. Освальд смотрел на Эда так, будто он был чем-то ценным. А затем тепло в его взгляде сменилось жаром, голодом и решимостью; этот пыл заставил колени Эда подогнуться.

Его дыхание сбилось, сердцебиение участилось, и он был уверен, что в любую минуту может потерять равновесие, но Освальд был рядом и мог поймать его. Сильные, нежные руки обвились вокруг талии Эдварда. Надежные и заботливые. _Любящие_.

Освальд прислонился лбом ко лбу Эда и прошептал голосом, полным желания:

— Поужинай со мной еще раз. Пожалуйста, — голова Эдварда пошла кругом. — В этот раз – свидание. Такое как надо, — уточнил он. — Я хочу этого, Эд. Я хочу _тебя_. Хочу чувствовать себя так, как когда я рядом с тобой. Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. Так что, пожалуйста, поужинай со мной еще раз. Что скажешь? Подумаешь об этом?

Подумает ли он? Как он мог отказать? От Освальда Кобблпота у него ослабевали колени, а сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Он грезил об этом человеке неделями! Одна лишь мысль об Освальде могла заставить его тотчас кончить в штаны. Не то чтобы он собирался признаться в _этом_ вслух… Но, что более важно, Освальд понимал его. Ему было не все равно, он был восхитительным и интересным, умным и по-настоящему великолепным. Эду казалось, что они могут разговаривать часами. Освальд волновал не только его чресла, но и разум. Он был единственным человеком, способным действительно видеть Эдварда, настоящего Эдварда, а не неудачника, как о нем думали все остальные. Он уважал и ценил Эда, и это значило больше, чем Нигма мог передать словами.

Он понял, что слишком долго молчал, а Освальд все еще ждал его ответа. Эд приложил немало усилий, чтобы сказать: 

— Да! С удовольствием! — а затем он кивнул, просто чтобы подтвердить свое согласие на случай, если сказанное не прозвучало правильно. 

Судя по выражению лица Освальда, он уловил послание. 

— Тогда могу ли я поцеловать тебя? — спросил он, внезапно храбрея.

Эд подарил ему широкую радостную улыбку.

— Определённо можешь.


	8. Chapter 8

Они целовались в одном из кресел Эдварда. Оно было слишком маленьким, чтобы уместить их двоих, так что Эду приходилось сидеть на коленях Освальда, а его длинные ноги свисали с одного края. Он не жаловался. Целоваться с Освальдом восхитительно! У Эда было не слишком много опыта в поцелуях, но он уверен, что нет ничего лучше этого! Ощущение мягких, нетерпеливых губ Освальда, его теплые и приятные руки на талии Эда, поглаживающие его спину. Ничто не могло сравниться с этим, и Нигма никак не мог насытиться. 

Тем не менее, когда он начал ощущать растущую эрекцию в хорошо скроенных брюках Пингвина, тот отстранился, задыхаясь. 

— Нет, подожди! — ему нужна была минутка, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Эдвард, я… я думаю, нам не следует торопиться. 

— О, — Эд сглотнул и неловко кивнул. — Конечно. М-м-м. Мне жаль. Я просто подумал, что ты тоже хочешь этого…

— Хочу! Правда, _правда_ хочу. Я так сильно тебя хочу, что даже больно. Но не думаю, что нам стоит спешить, — рука Освальда нежно поглаживала бедро Эдварда. Это довольно отвлекало, но в то же время и приводило в сознание. — Этот вечер и так был таким насыщенным. Я бы не хотел, чтобы мы перенасытились, так быстро проскочив к физической близости, — его голос стал немного нервозным, когда он добавил: — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь?

Очаровательно, что Освальд был таким вдумчивым. Близость была важным шагом в их отношениях, не мимолетной прихотью, и то, что Освальд не хотел торопить это, действительно мило.

— Я понимаю, — заверил его Эд. Он аккуратно соскользнул с колен Освальда, стараясь не пялиться на его промежность.

Освальд прокашлялся.

— Думаю, тогда мне стоит уйти… — он потер ладони о брюки и поднялся с кресла.

Эд запаниковал.

— Нет, не уходи! — воскликнул он, простирая руки. — Останься на ночь, пожалуйста? Нам не нужно что-то делать, просто… Я не хочу быть один.

Он чувствовал себя таким уязвимым, сказав это вслух, но после всего, что произошло этим вечером, он не мог дать Освальду просто уйти. Одна мысль об этом причиняла ему физическую боль. Страх, что Пингвин может уйти и больше никогда не вернуться, слишком ужасал. 

Он запустил пальцы под очки и прижал их к глазам. Должно быть, он казался Освальду таким жалким. Но когда он взглянул на Пингвина, то увидел, что Освальд улыбается ему.

— Я тоже не хочу быть один, — мягко сказал он, делая шаг навстречу, чтобы взять Эдварда за руку. — Я хочу быть с тобой.

— Ты не против разделить кровать? — застенчиво спросил Эд. От этой мысли у него кружилась голова. 

Взгляд Освальда излучал тепло и привязанность. 

— Совершенно не против.

Эд прикусил радостную улыбку.

— В таком случае я могу одолжить тебе одну из своих пижам, — сказал он, направляясь к гардеробной, чтобы подыскать что-то, подходящее Освальду.

— Убедись, что наши пижамы будут сочетаться, — пошутил Освальд.

— О, я сплю голышом, — машинально ответил Эд. Это не было правдой, но он хотел поддеть Освальда.

Повисло долгое молчание, и когда Эдварда обернулся, то увидел, что Пингвин уставился на него, взволнованный и смущенный.

Эд не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Я пошутил! Ты бы видел свое лицо!

Освальд облегченно выдохнул.

— Не стоит тебе так дразниться, — предупредил он, положив ладонь на грудь.

— Я не _настолько_ плох без одежды, знаешь.

— О, _уверен_ , что так и есть, — сказал Освальд, окинув Эда оценивающим взглядом. — Но это было бы действительно отвлекающим… 

— Ну, может, я и хочу тебя отвлечь, — подмигнул Эд и сам удивился, насколько соблазнительно прозвучал его голос. Он даже не представлял, что может звучать так. Освальд раскрывал полностью новую часть его личности.

Пингвин вздохнул.

— Эдвард, ты же знаешь, что я откладываю это лишь потому, что…

— Знаю. Это мило, — Эд прижался целомудренным поцелуем к уголку губ Освальда и улыбнулся, протягивая пижаму.

Пингвин взял её, и, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, казалось, что всё остальное исчезло. Освальд пристально смотрел на губы Эдварда, сглатывая, и его дыхание стало более поверхностным. На мгновение Эд подумал, что тот опять его поцелует, так же отчаянно и жадно, как и прежде. Вместо этого Освальд отстранился и направился в ванную.

— Пойду переоденусь, — объявил он.

Эд усмехнулся. Почему-то это ощущалось как победа. Каждый раз, когда Освальд открыто показывал, насколько одно присутствие Эда влияет на него, насколько он хотел его, у Нигмы кружилась голова. Он не просто любил Освальда; он любил _себя_ , когда был вместе с Освальдом. Всю свою жизнь Эд ценил свой мозг и интеллект, но никогда по-настоящему себе не нравился. Сейчас всё было по-другому. Благодаря Освальду он чувствовал себя так, как никогда прежде. 

Пока его _парень_ был в ванной, Эд воспользовался возможностью тоже надеть пижаму и расстелил для них кровать. Было странно от того, что его вечерняя рутина оставалась прежней, хотя всё остальное так изменилось сегодня. Это было вроде нового начала, и Эдвард действительно был в восторге от этого.

Тихий скрип двери вырвал его из раздумий. Он обернулся, и губы тут же изогнулись в довольной улыбке, когда он увидел, как Освальд застенчиво мнется в дверном проеме. Пижама Эда была ему велика на несколько размеров, от чего он выглядел как очаровательная плюшевая игрушка. Из-под штанин выглядывали только пальцы ног. Рубашка свободно свисала на теле, открывая часть плеча и восхитительную обнаженную полоску кожи возле выреза.

— Ты так мило выглядишь, — улыбнулся Эд.

Освальд приподнял бровь.

— Мило?

Эд захихикал. 

— Очаровательно! Ты как маленький плюшевый пингвин, весь такой милый и пушистый!

Освальд бросил на него взгляд.

— Пушистый плюшевый пингвин? Серьезно, Эд?

— Извини, — Эд попытался сдержать смех. — Я хотел сказать, что ты прекрасно выглядишь. Очень привлекательно и великолепно.

Освальд закатил глаза.

— Ты не можешь говорить такого теперь. Ты _буквально_ только что смеялся над тем, как нелепо я выгляжу. 

Эд усмехнулся.

— Ты идеален, — сказал он, беря руки Освальда в свои и провожая его к кровати. — А теперь давай спать.

Они обнялись на скрипучей кровати, прижимаясь друг к другу под теплыми одеялами, и впервые за многие годы Эдвард уснул, не чувствуя себя одиноким.

~*~

На следующее утро Освальд проснулся в руках Эда. На мгновение он был настолько зачарован этим, что подумал, что всё еще спит. Он осторожно зарылся носом в волосы Эдварда и глубоко вдохнул. Запах Эда заставлял его чувствовать себя дома, будто в руках человека, лежащего рядом, он наконец-то нашел счастье.

Нигма зашевелился, издал мягкий тихий стон и забросил ногу на Освальда. Он придвинул Пингвина еще ближе, зарываясь лицом в изгиб его шеи. По лицу Освальда растянулась широкая улыбка. Он почти задохнулся от всех чувств, внезапно наводнивших его сердце. 

Эд удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз.

— Доброе, — ответил Освальд, все еще чувствуя себя так, будто спит. — Хорошо спалось?

Нога Эда опять сдвинулась, его бедро потерлось о промежность Освальда.

— Лучше, чем когда-либо за многие годы, — кивнул он. 

Освальд позволил своей руке рассеянно гладить бедро Эда.

— Люблю твои ноги, — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел себя остановить. Затем, поняв, что только что сказал, он тут же прикусил губу, но, казалось, Эд был не против этого комментария. На самом деле можно было подумать, будто ему понравилось, потому что Освальд почувствовал, как он улыбается ему в шею.

— О, да? — спросил Эд, понизив голос.

Звук этой интонации заставил сердце Освальда забиться быстрее. Посмелев, он промычал, согласившись.

— Я провел длинные ночи, думая об этих твоих длинных ногах… — признался он.

— М-м-м, я бы с удовольствием послушал подробности, — улыбнулся Эд.

— Возможно позже, — сказал Освальд, не уверенный, может ли пока так сильно откровенничать.

Нога Эда еще немного сдвинулась, и дыхание Освальда участилось.

— Что еще тебе нравится? — спросил Эд, и Пингвин нервно сглотнул. Он чувствовал, как некоторые части его тела начали проявлять интерес относительно их нового положения, не говоря уже о том, как на него влиял голос Эдварда, и он испугался. Он просто не мог позволить Эду заметить.

— Я… я думаю, мне нужно в ванную, — поспешно выдохнул он, выскальзывая из постели.

Эд выглядел разочарованным.

— Не задерживайся, пожалуйста? — попросил он из кучи одеял. — Хочу провести все утро, обнимаясь с тобой.

— Я потороплюсь, — пообещал Освальд и быстро поковылял в ванную.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, он облегченно вздохнул. Оглядев себя, Освальд прикусил губу. Ему нужно было успокоиться. Он не хотел отягощать Эдварда своими желаниями. Воспоминание о том, как Эд застыл во время их первого поцелуя, было слишком свежо в его памяти. Ему не хотелось разрушить то, что у них было, лишь из-за какой-то неудержимой страсти. Эдвард был эмоциональным человеком, куда более чувствительным, чем он позволял другим думать. Его чувства были глубокими и сильными, даже если Эд и называл себя _холодным логиком_. Освальд должен был это учитывать. Для них обоих было важно не торопиться.

Освежившись и немного успокоившись, Освальд вышел из ванной и наткнулся на понимающую ухмылку Эда. Внезапно он оказался очень даже проснувшимся. 

— Все в порядке? — позабавлено спросил он.

— М-м, да. Да, все в порядке, — ответил Освальд. 

— Готов дальше обниматься?

— Готов ко всем объятиям мира.

— Конечно, ты полностью готов к объятиям, когда передернул в моей ванной.

Глаза Освальда расширились, и Эд победно улыбнулся.

— Нет, Эд! — ахнул Пингвин. — Клянусь, я не… я… я переждал…

Его щеки вспыхнули красным. Эд выглядел еще довольней прежнего, очевидно находя смущение Освальда уморительным. 

— Все в порядке. Я бы не возражал, если бы ты _не переждал это_ , — пожал плечами Эд. — Просто в следующий раз дай мне знать. Может, я бы мог помочь с твоей… ситуацией, — он откинул одеяла и открыл Освальду прекрасный обзор на свою эрекцию, натягивающую пижамные штаны.

Во рту Пингвина пересохло.

Эдвард весело соскользнул с кровати и приблизился к Освальду, интенсивным взглядом пригвоздив его к месту.

— Ч-что ты делаешь?.. — почти заикался Пингвин. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

— Иду в ванную, — сказал Эд, проходя мимо Освальда. — И я _не_ собираюсь пережидать это, — заявил он и коротко подмигнул Освальду, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

Какое-то время Пингвин пораженно смотрел на дверь ванной, пока не очнулся от этого и не плюхнулся на теперь уже пустую кровать. Он зарылся лицом в подушки и громко простонал. Быть джентльменом не так и просто, как утверждала его мама.

~*~

Они позавтракали вместе. Освальд не был уверен, когда еще в этот день у него будет свободное время. Его график мэра был, как и всегда, очень плотным, поэтому они хотели использовать отведенное им время по максимуму. Эдвард ударился в самые нелепые вещи, когда-либо виденные им в романтических комедиях. Он сравнивал глаза Освальда с разными оттенками моря, неба и вместе с тем с несколькими видами ушибов. Он держал руку Пингвина и целовал кончики его пальцев. Он вел своей одетой в носок ступней вверх и вниз по ногам Освальда. Но Пингвину без сомнений больше всего понравилось, когда Эд начал кормить его. Это было потрясающе, когда он открыл рот и позволил Эду положить в него еду. Нигма обожал это.

— Знаешь, говорят, если животное принимает от тебя еду, это показывает его доверие, — услужливо рассказал Эд.

Освальд фыркнул.

— Это ты меня с животным сравниваешь, Эд, или подразумеваешь, что я твой питомец?

Щеки Эдварда тут же покрылись румянцем. 

— Нет, я просто имел в виду, что кажется, будто ты доверяешь мне, раз принимаешь то, что я тебе даю.

— Я доверяю тебе, — проворковал Освальд, встретившись взглядом с Эдвардом. Нигма широко и восторженно улыбнулся ему, но собственная улыбка Освальда начала угасать. — И поэтому я должен сказать тебе что-то. Что-то очень важное.

Он сглотнул, будто собирая в кулак все свое мужество, чтобы продолжить. Что бы он не хотел сказать, это, очевидно, было чем-то серьезным.

Эд положил вилку и подготовился к худшему.

— Хорошо. Я слушаю.

— Я не убивал их, Эд. Твоих коллег. Я не убивал их, — Нигма нахмурился, захваченный врасплох. Он не ожидал услышать этого. Освальд продолжил: — Как и не заказывал их убийства. Обещаю, я здесь ни при чем.

Эд немного пошевелился.

— Почему ты говоришь мне это?

— Я знаю, что ты думал об этом, — на удивление спокойно, учитывая тему их разговора, объяснил Освальд. — На протяжении вчерашнего ужина ты бросал намеки. Мне было любопытно, спросишь ли ты напрямую.

— Я хотел, правда хотел, но подумал, что это может показаться грубым…

Освальд нежно рассмеялся.

— Это так на тебя похоже.

Они замечательно проводили время за завтраком, и жаль было омрачать его тяжелыми разговорами. Но чем дольше Эд откладывал это, тем сложнее было поднимать эту тему. Лучше было бы снять это с души как можно скорее. Особенно сейчас, когда они с Пингвином вроде как встречались.

— Я знаю об этих слухах о тебе, Освальд, — сказал он вслух. — Говорят, под видом добропорядочного человека ты все еще управляешь подпольем.

Внезапно Пингвин притих. Погрузился в размышления.

— Освальд? — позвал его Эд, качая головой. — Мне жаль, я не хотел расстроить тебя…

— Нет, нет, все в порядке, — Освальд положил руку поверх руки Эдварда и мягко улыбнулся. — Я рад, что ты поднял эту тему.

— Технически, это сделал ты.

— То, что говорят о моем прошлом, – правда, — серьезно признался Освальд. — Или, по крайней мере, большинство из этого правда. Я признаю, что совершал… _действительно_ ужасные вещи. 

Эд читал об этом в газетах. Криминальное прошлое Пингвина едва ли было секретом или неожиданностью.

— Но я изменился, — продолжил Освальд. — Тебе не нужно бояться меня. Я _никогда_ тебе не наврежу. 

Эдвард быстро покачал головой.

— Я не боюсь тебя, Освальд. Никогда не боялся, — он взглянул ему в глаза и неожиданно понял, насколько это было важно для Освальда. Он переплел их пальцы, и на этот раз в этом не было пародирования ромкома. — Я не осуждаю тебя. Я уважаю тебя и восхищаюсь тобой. Ты великий человек, Освальд, и я горжусь быть твоим другом. И… надеюсь, _больше_ , чем другом. 

— Я тоже надеюсь, что мы больше, чем друзья, — сказал Освальд, внезапно выглядя очень уязвимым. — И вот почему я не могу сделать это.

Сердце Эда упало.

— Что?

— Кажется, будто я лгу тебе, а я не хочу этого. Ты заслуживаешь знать некоторые вещи обо мне, прежде чем мы… мы начнем _это_ , — он сглотнул. — Я могу лишь надеяться, что это не слишком тебя оттолкнет… — он глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: — То, что ты слышал обо мне, – правда. Я все еще присматриваю за криминальной жизнью Готэма. Иногда я даже принимаю участие. Иногда – отдаю приказы криминальным семьям. Я их босс. Как думаешь, почему я так быстро снизил уровень преступности? Мне нужно контролировать оба мира, и тогда я действительно смогу изменить Готэм! 

« _Блестяще!_ », — с восторгом подумал Эдвард.

— И я понимаю, если это беспокоит тебя, но я уверяю, что не причиню тебе вреда. Я слишком беспокоюсь о тебе, чтобы позволить чему-то случиться с тобой! — Освальд прижал руки Эда к своему сердцу, и сквозь прекрасно сшитый костюм-тройку Нигма почувствовал, как бешено оно колотится. 

Он тихо рассмеялся. 

— Это не беспокоит меня, Освальд, — честно сказал он.

Пингвин удивленно моргнул.

— Правда? — спросил он. Он выглядел так, будто ожидал от Эдварда абсолютно другой реакции. Возможно, именно поэтому он не хотел спешить? Потому что чувствовал, что пока не полностью честен с Эдом? Как бы то ни было, Нигма имел вдоволь времени, чтобы поиграться с мыслью об Освальде-криминальном боссе и понять, что это не особо его беспокоит. Наоборот, это казалось ему все более и более захватывающим.

— Правда, правда, — улыбнулся он. Обеспокоенность Освальда была милой, но Эд должен был его успокоить. — Я не боюсь тебя, дурак, — нежно рассмеялся он. — Я не боялся тебя даже тогда, когда думал, что ты, возможно, убил для меня тех придурков. Я лю… — он прикусил губу. _Еще слишком рано!_ — Ты мне _нравишься_ , — поправил он себя. — Нравятся все твои стороны. И мэр Кобблпот, и Пингвин, — он прислонился лбом ко лбу Освальда. — Но, что самое важное, мне нравится _Освальд_. Освальд определенно мой фаворит.

И тогда Эд почувствовал, как Пингвин тает в его руках.

— Спасибо, Эдвард! — выдохнул Освальд и прижался губами к Эду. — Это так много для меня значит.

Нигма углубил поцелуй, опять теряясь в этом прекрасном чувстве.


	9. Chapter 9

Ничего большего в ту ночь так и не произошло. Не то чтобы Эдвард _не хотел_ бы более _физического_ сближения. За бóльшую часть своей жизни он изголодался по прикосновениям, так что жаждал исследовать всё, что их новые отношения только могли предложить. Но Освальд был истинным джентльменом. Он точно не хотел овладеть Эдом, поэтому не спешил. Эдвард уважал это, конечно же, как и любой другой порядочный человек на его месте. Но всё же глубоко в душе он с нетерпением ждал дня, когда они бы зашли в своей близости дальше поцелуев и объятий. Не то чтобы Эд жаловался. Целоваться и обниматься с Освальдом было до умопомрачения замечательно! Освальд так нежно обнимал и гладил его, рассказывая, насколько Эд очарователен.

К сожалению, с того дня у них не слишком часто выходило проводить время вместе. График Освальда был настолько плотным, что около недели у них едва ли получалось толком видеться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы наслаждаться любым видом физической близости. Так что вместо этого они работали над близостью эмоциональной. Они переписывались _постоянно_ , а каждый вечер разговаривали по телефону. Мысль об этих разговорах до полуночи позволяла Эду держаться на плаву весь день и была тем, ради чего он возвращался домой. Но к тому же это достаточно отвлекало. Безостановочно думать об Освальде, воображать их разговоры и размышлять о том, чем бы они занялись, если бы опять встретились… О, это правда _очень_ отвлекало! Но Эдвард нисколько не жалел, ни разу. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал такой близости с другим человеком. Их с Освальдом отношения делали его самым счастливым человеком в мире!

Разумеется, он понимал, что дела для них обстояли, мягко говоря, непросто. Освальд был публичной персоной, могущественным человеком, а к тому же — мэром этого города. И в глазах других Пингвин был женат на Софии Фальконе. Он не мог допустить, чтобы его увидели с Эдом. Они должны были быть очень осторожны, чтобы сохранить свои отношения в тайне, и это требовало ограничений. Они не могли открыто пойти на свидание. Их не должны были видеть вместе. Освальду приходилось прибегать к дополнительным предосторожностям, если он хотел остаться на ночь у Эдварда. Почти то же самое, если бы Эд был его грязным секретом, _любовницей_ , в каком-то смысле. Обозримое будущее их отношений состояло в большей степени из встреч украдкой, и это точно должно было быть изматывающе. 

Но всё же Эд находил это в странном смысле захватывающим. Знать, что они встречались под носом буквально у всего города и никто об этом даже не догадывался! Будто они водили за нос весь Готэм, и это сходило им с рук. Эд не мог отрицать, что эта мысль была немного возбуждающей. Конечно, он бы с удовольствием сходил с Освальдом на свидание, но просто оставаться дома тоже не особо угнетало. К тому же, Освальд стоил всех возможных неудобств. Освальд был лучш…

Резкий кашель вырвал Эдварда из его размышлений, и он поднял взгляд, увидев своего начальника, стоящего прямо перед ним. Он держал руки на бёдрах и выглядел немного раздраженным.

— Мистер Гордон! — выдохнул Эд. — Я… Мне так жаль, я просто… думал.

— Да, вижу, — невпечатлённо сказал Гордон.

Эд сглотнул.

— Чем могу помочь, сэр?

— Собирался похвалить тебя за хорошую работу в «Готэм Газетт», но теперь уже меньше уверен, что стоит. Ты выглядишь таким рассеянным. 

Вот же чёрт.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Обещаю, это не повторится, — вслух сказал Эд.

Он думал, что попал, но Гордона, казалось, его реакция лишь позабавила.

— Думаю, один раз я могу закрыть на это глаза. Учитывая то, каким добросовестным работником ты всегда был.

— Спасибо, мистер Гордон. Это многое для меня значит, — ответил Эд. Затем он неловко моргнул. — Что-то ещё?

— Ну, да, вообще-то, — сказал Гордон и оперся на стол Эда. Не было похоже, чтобы он собирался в ближайшее время вернуться в свой кабинет. Вот же чёрт, опять. — Хотел сказать, что мне действительно понравился тот последний материал, что ты сдал. Тот, что о самообороне.

Эд действительно вложил много усилий в эту статью. Он всегда думал, что самооборона была чем-то очень важным. Если его слова могли помочь людям чувствовать себя в большей безопасности, Эд был только счастлив. 

— Ох! Спасибо, сэр! Я рад, что вы одобряете, — сказал он с улыбкой, действительно подразумевая то, что говорил.

Гордон улыбнулся в ответ, пусть и немного сдержанно, и не двинулся с места.

— А ты сам ходишь на какие-то курсы, Эд?

— Что же, нет, — признал Эдвард. — Но я посетил несколько занятий, чтобы правильно изложить факты для статьи. И я взял интервью у инструктора, а также у нескольких участников.

Гордон кивнул.

— Это хорошо. Это, м-м-м, это хорошо, что ты занимаешься чем-то, помимо работы. Хобби — отличная вещь.

Гордон выглядел неловко, а он едва ли когда-либо выглядел неловко. Что здесь вообще происходит?

— Да. Они… — сказал Эд, не уверенный, куда вёл, но он всегда старался быть вежливым, особенно с Джимом Гордоном.

— У тебя есть хобби, Эд? — продолжил Гордон.

— Ну… У меня есть работа, и мне очень нравится наука. Загадки, головоломки и видеоигры — тоже замечательно.

К чему это вообще было? Это была светская беседа? Гордон пытался вести светскую беседу с Эдом? Почему? И, господи, Эд всегда хотел быть «одним из них», но это просто _мучение!_ С Освальдом было так легко вести разговор. Почему же с другими людьми это было сложно, напряжённо и неловко?

— Это звучит весело, да, — согласился Гордон, но Эд не сомневался, что это была лишь вежливость. Повисла неуютная тишина, которую ни один из них не знал, чем заполнить, и затем Гордон выпрямился, хотя до этого почти сидел на столе Эдварда. — Продолжай в том же духе, Эд, — сказал он. — И держись подальше от любых дел об убийствах, хорошо? Как мы договаривались.

Эти слова определённо должны были звучать как дружеская шутка, но Эд чувствовал предостережение в голосе Гордона. Он сглотнул.

— Конечно, сэр.

Технически это не было ложью. Эд был настолько поглощён грёзами об Освальде, что у него всё равно оставалось не так много времени, чтобы сосредоточиться на серийных убийцах. Но всё же это не означало, что он не собирался продолжить своё расследование. Он определённо не планировал сдаваться просто так, даже если бы Гордон пригрозил уволить его. Он должен был докопаться до сути этих убийств. Он должен был узнать правду. 

Но всё-таки не стоило противостоять Джеймсу Гордону, особенно тогда, когда он очевидно пытался быть дружелюбным с Эдом. Так что он улыбнулся и ещё раз убедил его, что не собирается делать глупостей. 

— Буду держаться подальше от неприятностей, сэр, — пообещал он с самым невинным выражением лица, на которое только был способен.

Казалось, Гордону этого было достаточно и он наконец оставил Эдварда наедине с его мыслями. 

Эд откинулся в кресле и громко, облегчённо выдохнул. Никому не было до него дела. Его коллеги слишком заняты своей собственной работой, чтобы цепляться к Эду. Догерти и Фласс были мертвы, так что весь офис держал ухо востро. Никто не хотел быть следующим в списке серийного убийцы. Полиция совершенно не понимала, каким образом он выбирал своих жертв, и пока что единственной закономерностью было то, что они оба работали в «Готэм Газетт». Так что все вели себя наилучшим образом, просто на всякий случай. Это действительно было восхитительно; Эд не мог перестать думать, что этот серийный убийца — лучшее, что случалось с их офисом. Можно ли так думать? Ощущать облегчение от того, что два человека погибли? Нет, правда, оба они были скотами и задирами, но всё же — разве это оправдывает отсутствие сочувствия к их смертям? Не должен ли Эд сочувствовать этому? Он игнорировал моральную дилемму своего положения и вместо этого опять вернулся к своему любопытству, размышляя о личности нового убийцы. 

Он услышал оповещение телефона, и сердце Эда внезапно наполнилось бесконечной радостью. Это было ещё одно сообщение от Освальда.

_«Моё расписание только что освободилось. Не хотел бы повидаться со мной вечером?»_

_«Ну, сначала мне нужно проверить моё личное расписание. Скоро дам тебе знать»,_ — написал в ответ Эд с широкой улыбкой.

Освальд взял паузу перед ответом, и на мгновенье Эдвард забеспокоился, что тот не понял, что он просто дразнится. Но затем…

_«Меня нельзя съесть на завтрак и обед. Что я?»_

Глаза Эда расширились. Освальд спрашивал у него загадку? Похоже на то. Мог ли он быть ещё более идеальным?

Эдвард быстро напечатал ответ, и радостная улыбка на его лице стала ещё шире.

_«Ужин! У меня. Сегодня вечером. Я буду ждать»._

И затем, осмелев, он добавил в конце сердечко.

~*~

Освальд уставился в свой телефон. Эдвард отправил ему сердце, и пальцы Освальда внезапно застыли над тачпадом. Конечно, они и прежде проявляли нежность друг к другу; некоторые из их сообщений были невероятно сентиментальными. Но было что-то особенное в том, чтобы получить сердце в сообщении от любимого человека. Или, возможно, Освальд это додумывал. Он никогда прежде не делал подобного. _За всю свою жизнь_ он ни разу не получал сообщения с эмодзи-сердечком. Это было впервые. И это было захватывающе! В пугающем смысле.

Освальд пропустил столько всего. Столько всего, что большинство других людей принимало как должное. Вещи, вроде эмодзи-сердечек. Он моргнул, глядя в экран, внезапно осознавая всю нелепость ситуации. Освальд Кобблпот, взрослый тридцатипятилетний человек, человек, что практически держал на ладони весь город, никогда прежде не получал чего-то настолько простого, как эмодзи-сердечко. Это было глупо, нелепо и безумно, но по какой-то причине Освальд находил это смешным. Веселье захлёстывало его изнутри, и внезапно он начал смеяться вслух. Его голос раздавался по всему помещению, и на него обернулось несколько человек. Он, без сомнений, заставил их чувствовать себя неуютно или, может, даже напугал. Но ему было всё равно. Он собирался увидеться сегодня с Эдвардом, и в этот момент мало что ещё имело значение.

~*~

Освальд прибыл как раз вовремя и постучал в дверь квартиры Эда, не подозревая, насколько взволнованным тот был в этот самый момент.

Он обвёл очередным быстрым взглядом свою студию, чтобы убедиться, что всё на своих местах. Он хотел, чтобы всё было идеально: заранее приготовил блюда, подобрал музыку, купил лучшее вино, которое только мог себе позволить — всё, чтобы сделать этот вечер незабываемым. И да, если быть полностью честным с самим собой, он надеялся, что этот уютный, домашний вечер естественным образом перетечёт в страстную ночь. Что-то в сегодняшних сообщениях Освальда заставило его поверить, что, возможно, он готов и хотел этого так же, как и Эд. Но он не позволял этой фантазии увлечь его. Он знал, что с Освальдом стоит быть терпеливым. Пингвину нужно время, и Эдвард не хотел торопить его.

Стук в дверь выдернул Эда из его грёз, и он поспешил отворять её.

— Освальд! — просиял он, а сердце от радости забилось чаще. — Я так рад, что у тебя вышло прийти. Я боялся, что что-то может измениться в последнюю минуту и помешает тебе…

Без лишних слов Освальд потянулся к нему и увлёк Эдварда в поцелуй. 

— Ох! — воскликнул Эд, совершенно не разочарованный тем, в каком направлении двигался вечер.

Несколькими быстрыми движениями Освальд смог закрыть дверь и прижать Эда к ней. Его поцелуи становились более голодными и жаркими; он был как изголодавшийся человек, попавший на пир. Он больше не сдерживался: осталось только чистое чувственное желание.

— Боже, я так по тебе скучал! — выдохнул Освальд в рот Эдварда. Его руки покоились на талии Эда, а между пальцами он сжимал его рубашку, будто в попытке привести себя в чувство.

Эд радостно улыбнулся в поцелуй. 

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Освальд, — мягко сказал он, обвивая руками Пингвина. — Так сильно!

— Ты даже не представляешь, что делаешь со мной, Эдвард! Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя легкомысленным школьником. Это нелепо!

Эд фыркнул.

— Нелепо?

— Так нелепо! — покачал головой Освальд и опять потянулся за поцелуем.

Эд целовал его в ответ, наслаждаясь жаром между ними. 

— Думаю, это горячо! — выпалил он, когда они отстранились, чтобы отдышаться.

Освальд моргнул, глядя на него, почему-то удивленный этими словами. Как будто он не мог поверить, что кто-то мог думать, что он горячий. Но он быстро увлёк Эда в очередной страстный поцелуй, желая опять распробовать его. 

В конечном итоге они добрались до большого кресла, где Освальд смог насладиться тяжестью Эдварда у себя на коленях, пока пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы.

— Последняя неделя тянулась вечность, Эдди… — прошептал он, глядя ему в глаза и играя с его кудряшками.

— Так ты, значит, не наслаждался нашей дружбой по переписке, — дразнил его Эд.

Освальд внезапно очень смутился.

— Нет! То есть да! Я имею в виду… я очень наслаждался! Я был рад читать каждое твоё сообщение, но…

Эд довольно рассмеялся, и его рука так спокойно легла на грудь Освальда. 

— Я знаю, о чём ты, Освальд. Не нервничай так.

Освальд опустил взгляд вниз и сглотнул. 

— Прошу прощения, Эдвард. Это всё в новинку для меня, — признался он, выглядя почти смущённо. — Я не хочу всё испортить.

Эд понимал это чувство.

— Не испортишь. Я обещаю.

Если бы кто это и испортил, то это точно был бы Эд. Он всегда всё портил. Все так считали. Но он старался не думать об этом сейчас.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка! — нахмурился Освальд. — Ты не можешь знать, как скоро эта договорённость станет слишком невыносимой для тебя.

— О чём ты?

— Эдвард, я даже не могу сводить тебя на настоящее свидание, — Освальд выглядел и звучал настолько печально, когда говорил это. Эд чувствовал, как его сердце разбивается. — Это несправедливо. Есть столько вещей, что я хотел бы сделать с тобой.

— О-ох, каких, например? — с любопытством спросил Эд, уголки его губ поползли вверх.

Освальд со всей теплотой взглянул на него этими сине-зелёными гипнотическими глазами.

— Я хочу быть рядом с тобой, Эд. Хочу держать тебя за руку и не задумываться о том, увидит ли кто. Я хочу идти с тобой рядом и целовать тебя, не прячась. Ощущать тебя… По-настоящему быть с тобой… — он умолк. Его взгляд опустился на шею Эдварда так, будто он хотел поцеловать её. Но он не поцеловал. Эд хотел бы, чтобы он сделал это.

— Я тоже хочу этого, Освальд, — честно ответил он. — Но для меня не проблема, что мы не можем этого делать.

Освальд глубоко вдохнул.

— Нет?

Эд с мягкой улыбкой покачал головой.

— Нет.

Освальд резко выдохнул.

— Ты, наверняка, думаешь, что я просто развлекаюсь с тобой, — сказал он. Его голос стал более скрипучим. — Но это совсем не так. То, что между нами, очень важно для меня. Ты же знаешь это, верно? Это не просто… легкомысленное развлечение.

Эдвард тепло улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, — серьёзно сказал он. Затем он уже более игриво добавил: — Но я всё же надеюсь, что это хотя бы немного развлекает тебя.

Освальд хохотнул и покраснел.

— Что же, да… — он прикусил губу и опять встретился с глазами Эда.

— И я надеюсь, что ты будешь не против, если мы… — рука Эда скользнула по груди Освальда и нежно огладила слои его одежды, — возьмём от этого лучшее, пока можем?

Голос Освальда чуть дрогнул, когда он ответил:

— Я не против.

Он откинул голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Выражение его лица было полно чистого удовольствия.

Эдвард ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал его. Освальд издал тихий вздох и приоткрыл губы, впуская Эда. На короткий миг их языки встретились, прежде чем Эдвард отстранился, чтобы спуститься поцелуями по подбородку, челюсти и, наконец, на его шею. Ох, было что-то в шее Освальда. Эд не мог сказать даже, что именно, но он обожал это.

Освальд выглядел таким уязвимым: таким, каким он никогда не выглядел на публике. Он не имел понятия, насколько восхитительным он был, как он мог свести Эда с ума в самом лучшем смысле. Он думал, что, будучи с ним, забирает что-то у Эдварда, но в действительности это было наоборот. Эд извлекал от этого куда больше, чем Освальд. Пингвин мог заполучить любого парня или девушку, каких бы захотел. И всё же он _выбрал_ Эда. Никто никогда не _выбирал_ Эда. До Освальда. Освальда, что разыскал Эда после их первой встречи; Освальда, что проявил к Эдварду больше доброты, чем все люди, которые встречались Эду в его жизни; Освальда, что даже сейчас беспокоился о том, чтобы не переступить любые границы и не расстроить Эда.

Эд хотел показать этому восхитительному человеку, насколько великолепным он был и насколько он желанен. Возможно, это случится не сегодня — это целиком зависело от Освальда, — но Эдвард поклялся себе, что сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы Освальд увидел себя так, как видел его Эдвард. Привлекательным и умным, действительно великим человеком!


	10. Chapter 10

Он проснулся с ощущением тепла и уюта в постели Эдварда. Его руки обвивали человека рядом с ним; он был окружен запахом Эдварда, окутанный его теплотой. Должно быть, это было самое счастливое утро за всю Освальдову жизнь. Долгие мгновения ему казалось, что в целом мире не может произойти ничего дурного и наконец всё было идеально. Он не хотел покидать их маленький пузырь счастья — лишь оставаться в нём как можно дольше. Так что он зарылся лицом в изгиб шеи Эдварда, чтобы лучше ощущать его аромат, и позволил себе наслаждаться настигшим его чувством покоя.

Он не имел понятия, как долго так пролежал — если бы это зависело от него, он бы провёл остаток жизни в тёплых объятиях Эдварда, — но затем он почувствовал, как Эд немного пошевелился. Освальд с любопытством отодвинулся, оставляя Эду больше места, и приподнялся на локте, чтобы полюбоваться видом. Грудь Эдварда поднималась и опускалась, пока он мирно спал. Волосы были в беспорядке и завивались на концах (как очаровательно!), а губы были немного приоткрыты. Такие _целовательные_. Без сомнений, Эд был самым привлекательным человеком, которого Освальд когда-либо встречал.

Освальд улыбнулся, его сердце наполнилось ошеломляющим чувством… _чего-то_. Пока он не был уверен, чего именно. Глубокой привязанности? Симпатии? Впрочем, он был уверен, что это могла быть любовь. Сила и интуитивность этого осознания вышибла из него дух. Конечно, Освальд уже какое-то время подозревал о глубине своих чувств к Эду. Но отчего-то это ощущалось по-другому. В этот момент он действительно, поистине признал это перед самим собой. И для Освальда это было особенным.

Эдвард опять начал двигаться, а затем зевнул и потянулся.

— Глазеть — это жутко, знаешь, — пробормотал он с нежным весельем, когда открывал глаза. 

Освальд подавил грозившийся вырваться невольный смешок и вместо этого подпёр рукой подбородок. 

— Ты знал, во что ввязываешься, когда всё только начиналось. Я буквально нанял детектива, чтобы выяснить, где ты живешь.

Эдвард широко ему улыбнулся.

— Да, думаю, я не должен удивляться, — затем он оглядел Освальда и нахмурился. — Ты чего там делаешь? Иди сюда.

Прежде чем Освальду удалось ответить, Эд уже придвинулся к нему и прижал к себе, даря замечательный утренний поцелуй. Странно, насколько _нормальным_ это ощущалось, насколько _правильным_. Освальд думал, что это будет по крайней мере немного неловко, учитывая то, что _настоящего_ опыта отношений у него раньше не было. Не такого, как надо, во всяком случае. Их с Софией брак предлагал многое, но ему недоставало близости, которую могли давать только романтические отношения.

Он улыбнулся.

— Тебе хорошо спалось? Я не слишком тебя теснил, нет?

Эдвард засмеялся, будто обмениваясь с самим собой внутренней шуткой. Затем он покачал головой.

— Совершенно нет. Мне спалось так хорошо, как никогда раньше, и всё благодаря тебе!

Освальд покраснел. Прошлой ночью они не зашли дальше объятий и поцелуев, но был момент, когда он ощутил твёрдость Эдварда, прижатую к его бедру. Это заставило его задуматься, каково бы это было, если бы они _зашли_ дальше. Как бы ощущался Эдвард? Тогда бы они спали ещё лучше? После того, как они…

— Вообще-то… — тихий голос Эда выдернул его из размышлений, и Освальд покраснел пуще прежнего, пристыженный содержанием своих мыслей. — Я боялся, что ты уйдешь, пока я сплю.

Это звучало как признание, очень личное признание, и Освальд внезапно осознал, что Эдвард всё ещё чувствовал неопределённость, опасаясь, что Освальд бросит его. Одна лишь мысль об этом отдалась болью в сердце.

— Я бы не сделал этого, Эдвард, — серьёзно сказал он. — Я бы не ушел от тебя просто так.

— Ну, это же тайные отношения, — возразил Эд, со всех сил стараясь не звучать слишком эмоционально. — Я пока не очень понимаю, как это работает.

— Ну, мне без разницы, как это обычно работает, — решительно сказал Освальд. — Я уже говорил, что ты мне глубоко небезразличен. Я бы не оставил тебя.

Одной лишь этой улыбки на лице Эдварда было достаточно, чтобы растопить сердце Освальда. Затем, когда Эд снова заговорил, в его тон вернулась игривость:

— О? А _что бы_ вы со мной сделали, мистер Пингвин?

У Освальда перехватило дыхание. Звучание голоса Эда, низкого, глубокого, устремлялось прямо к члену Освальда. Пингвин искренне надеялся, что Эдвард не почувствовал, как он слегка дёрнулся. 

— Расскажу позже, — ответил он и немного отодвинул свои бёдра от Эда.

Он не то чтобы не _хотел_ секса с Эдом, потому что он очень даже хотел этого! Но он не хотел торопить это. Последние несколько недель их отношения стали источником огромной радости для него; он не хотел каким-то образом всё испортить.

Эдвард мило улыбнулся, ничего не подозревая, и мягко поцеловал Освальда в лоб. Они ещё немного пообнимались в постели, пока не стало совершенно необходимо вставать и собираться. И даже тогда поцелуев и случайных прикосновений было больше, чем собственно одевания. 

Освальд первым пошел в ванную — Эд настоял, — а когда вернулся, то обнаружил уже накрытый для них двоих завтрак.

— Ты не обязан был это делать, Эд! — растроганно сказал Освальд.

— Я хотел, — ответил Эд. — Мне нравится готовить, и я действительно хороший повар.

Освальд нежно рассмеялся. Эдвард обожал быть лучшим во всём. Иногда казалось, что он живёт ради похвалы. 

— Позволь мне судить об этом, — поддразнил Освальд.

Как оказалось, Эд действительно был замечательным поваром. За его блинчики можно было умереть! А домашний сироп, что он сам приготовил, был настоящим блаженством! Освальд позаботился, чтобы Эд узнал об этом, и тот самым очаровательным образом покраснел. Он точно не привык к комплиментам, и Освальд решил исправить это в будущем.

Их утро, как и вечер, было прекрасным, но вскоре пришло время уходить. Освальд ненавидел, что это будний день и они оба должны были работать. На плаву его держала лишь мысль о том, чтобы вечером опять вернуться в объятия Эдварда. На утро у него была запланирована особенно скучная встреча, но, к сожалению, этого было не избежать. И у Эда, без сомнений, тоже было много дел на работе. Освальд решил спросить вечером о его расследованиях. 

Он из всех сил пытался не слишком отвлекаться во время собрания, когда зазвонил телефон.

— Простите, мне нужно ответить, — сказал он, когда увидел, что звонок от Софии. Он бы прервал любую встречу, чтобы услышать, что ей нужно сказать.

Его посетитель понимающе кивнул и вышел подождать снаружи, пока Освальд закончит свой разговор.

— Да, София? Что-то случилось?

— Это ты скажи мне, — услышал он голос Софии на другом конце линии. — Где ты был прошлой ночью?

— Я… ты поэтому звонишь? — Освальд закатил глаза, пусть София его и не видела. — Я думал, это что-то важное.

— То, где ты провёл прошлую ночь — _важно_. Так что… выкладывай подробности!

Он _слышал_ эту улыбку на её лице. 

— Нечего рассказывать, София, — вздохнул он, чувствуя себя смущенным школьником.

— Но ты провёл ночь у Эдварда, ага? Для тебя это не просто так! Я так взволнована! 

Типичная София. Всё перегибает со своим воодушевлением, когда дело доходит до личной жизни Освальда.

— Я провёл там ночь, да. Но ничего _не случилось_ , — объяснил он, пытаясь звучать настолько спокойным, насколько это возможно. — Кроме того, я не обсуждаю _это_ с тобой. Меня воспитывали джентльменом. 

София громко простонала в трубку. 

— Только не это опять! Освальд, тебе нравится этот мужчина. Хотя бы раз позволь себе побыть счастливым. Если ты сбит с толку и нуждаешься в совете относительно тайных отношений, я всегда рядом. Ты знаешь это.

Щеки Освальда заполыхали.

— София, у меня правда есть дела! Я не могу сейчас об этом разговаривать!

_Или когда-либо вообще._

— Ты же встречаешься с тем предпринимателем сегодня утром, да? — понимающе сказала София. Иногда она была более осведомлена о его расписании, чем он сам. Это было немного жутко. — Чтобы обсудить то казино, что он хочет построить?

_И опять прямо в точку._

— Да. И?

— Пускай подождет, — решительно сказала она.

— София, — опять вздохнул Освальд, но она быстро уточнила:

— _Ему_ нужна _твоя_ помощь, Освальд. Не наоборот. Пусть подождет. Покажи ему, кто здесь главный.

— Он уже знает своё место. Нет смысла устраивать демонстрацию силы.

— Правда? Потому что я слышала, как его жена совсем недавно хвасталась об этом. Видимо, её дорогой супруг думает, что это разрешение и, я процитирую, это _плёвое дело_.

_Ох, этот тупой ублюдок._

— Мне не нравится, что он так уверен, что ты сделаешь всё, что ему хочется, — подытожила София, и теперь Освальд определённо видел, к чему она вела.

— Он может подождать, — решил он.

— Рада, что мы сошлись во мнении.

— Ты могла бы и заранее сказать это, знаешь ли.

— Заранее тебя не было дома.

— Тушé, — ласково рассмеялся Освальд.

— А ты думал, что я звоню лишь посплетничать! — шикнула София.

— Боже упаси, — теперь Освальд звучал довольным.

— О! Ещё одна вещь, прежде чем повесим трубку! — быстро сказала София.

— Конечно. В чём дело?

— Я бы хотела встретиться с этим твоим Эдвардом. Пригласи его на ужин в особняк. Думаю, пришло ему время стать другом семьи.

Освальд начал колебаться.

— Не уверен относительно этого. Я не хочу его спугнуть, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— О-о-о, ты стесняешься, Оззи? — дразнила его София.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, — Освальд прикусил губу.

Тон Софии тут же сменился куда более понимающим.

— Освальд, у моего помешательства есть причина, честно. Если ты и дальше будешь ходить к нему, кто-то, да заметит, и наверняка пойдут слухи. Мы не хотим этого. Но если он будет посещать нас в особняке, он станет другом семьи. А это будет приемлемо.

Прозорливость Софии всегда поражала Освальда, но никогда — в настолько приятном смысле, как сегодня.

— Это не плохая идея, — сказал он. — Я поговорю с ним об этом.

А он поговорит! Когда этот день закончится, он вернется в уютную студию Эдварда. Не прошло и двух часов, как они простились, а он уже ужасно скучал по Эду.

~*~

В тот день Эду было очень тяжело сосредоточиться. Его последняя статья была совсем несложной, и он уже почти закончил со всем, что нужно было сегодня сделать. Ничто другое не занимало его мысли, поэтому он продолжал думать о грядущем вечере. У него не было особенных планов, но его пульс учащался даже от того, чтобы просто проводить время с Освальдом.

Ему нужно было отвлечься; что-то, чтобы он не считал минуты до момента, когда пойдёт домой. Он огляделся, и его взгляд упал на журнал, что лежал на соседнем столе. Это был один из тех журналов о моде/красоте/сплетнях, но один конкретный заголовок привлёк его внимание.

_«Лучшие техники соблазнения. Как заставить его желать большего_ _»_ _._

Эд едва заметно покачал головой, задаваясь вопросом, на чём же строились эти теории и были ли они хоть немного меткими.

Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что никто не смотрит, и схватил журнал с целью найти статью под тем заголовком. Эд быстро пробежался глазами по странице, ища что-то полезное для него и Освальда, но, похоже, все советы были предназначены для гетеросексуальных пар. Это раздражало, по правде говоря.

— Разве это не отвратительно, что всё вокруг настолько гетеронормативно? — позади послышался женский голос и испугал его. Он подпрыгнул на стуле и едва не уронил журнал. А затем ему уже хотелось, чтобы он действительно уронил его, потому что быть застуканным за чтением подобного было как-то неловко.

— Я просто… исследовал. Просто проводил исследование. Это… это исследование, — он чувствовал себя глупо, повторяя и повторяя слово «исследование», но было уже поздно что-то менять. Чёрт побери.

Женщина напротив него весело засмеялась. 

— Я Ли Томпкинс. Твоя новая соседка, полагаю. Приятно познакомиться.

— Эдвард… — он взял её протянутую руку и пожал её. — Нигма. Эдвард Нигма.

— Крутое имя, Эдвард Нигма, — одобрительно улыбнулась она.

Эд не мог не чувствовать себя с ней немного непринуждённо. Она казалась добрее других коллег и приятно пахла. Славная перемена.

Он сложил журнал и протянул ей, но она только покачала головой.

— Нет, спасибо. Готова поспорить: они оставили это здесь, чтобы выбесить меня. Видишь ли, я женщина, так что _естественно_ я _должна_ интересоваться сплетнями и советами о красоте.

Эд лишь удивлённо глазел на неё, неуверенный, что сказать. То, как она говорила, очаровывало. Это каким-то образом напомнило ему Освальда и заставило его улыбнуться.

— Не то чтобы это было что-то плохое, конечно, — быстро добавила она. — Читай, сколько душе угодно! Это просто не моё.

— Нет. Ага. То есть здóрово.

_Так держать, Эд. Пытаешься завести друзей,_ _а выставляешь себя дураком_ _. Вернулись на круги своя._

Ли уронила свою сумку на стол и придвинула стул ближе к стулу Эда.

— Понимаешь, когда я подавалась на эту работу, они хотели, чтобы я писала глупые заметки о… о том «как потерять парня за десять дней» или вроде того. Это очень далеко от того, что мне интересно.

— А что тебе интересно? — спросил Эд теперь уже с искренним интересом.

— Психология. Медицина. Наука, — начала перечислять Ли. Пока она говорила, её глаза засияли, а губы изогнулись в улыбке, которой она, скорее всего, даже не заметила. — Конечно, и раздел о преступлениях. Твой раздел, на самом деле. Я… должна признать, я поклонница.

Глаза Эда расширились. Он был уверен, что у него даже немного отвисла челюсть. У него никогда прежде не было поклонника.

— Моих… моих статей?

— Да. И твоей общей методологии расследований; то, как ты сочетаешь знания из разных областей, включая психологию, — её глаза опять засверкали. — Та часть о Чревовещателе, и как ты использовал марионетку, чтобы подобраться к нему, была гениальной!

— Спасибо! Я… Вау, я польщен! — сказал Эд, действительно имея это в виду. Утром, когда он прощался с Освальдом, он и подумать не мог, что правда будет наслаждаться своим рабочим днём.

Каким-то образом их разговор без труда продолжался и продолжался: они обсуждали то одну тему, то другую, и Эд так увлёкся им, что не заметил приближения Джеймса Гордона, пока тот не встал прямо рядом с их столами.

— Лесли Томпкинс. Рад видеть вас здесь, — поприветствовал её Капитан.

Ли улыбнулась и пожала ему руку.

— Рада быть здесь.

— Вижу, вы уже познакомились с Эдом.

— Да. Познакомилась. Кроме того, если честно, он был единственным, что правда разговаривал со мной.

— Да, что же, есть ещё несколько документов, что мне нужно подписать, и вы можете приступать, — сказал Гордон.

— Чудесно, — ответила Ли. Она последовала за Гордоном и оглянулась на Эда с маленькой ухмылкой, будто разделяя с ним внутреннюю шутку.

Эд почти ошеломлённо наблюдал за этим. Что только что произошло? Он что… завёл подругу? Его губы растянулись в улыбке. Да. Да, так и было.


	11. Chapter 11

— Освальд! — просиял Эдвард, когда открыл дверь. Он выглядел таким счастливым видеть его, что сердце Освальда начало таять. Затем взгляд Эда опустился на коробку, что держал Освальд, и выражение его лица сменилось любопытством. — О, а что ты нам принёс?

— На самом деле, — сказал Освальд со слегка нервной улыбкой, — это только для тебя.

Сердцебиение отдавалось в ушах, и он чувствовал, что начинает потеть. Пришлось использовать всё своё самообладание, чтобы не дышать слишком часто. Это было важно. И он искренне надеялся, что Эдварду понравится его подарок.

Эд поднял взгляд на Освальда, и его красивые карие глаза округлились ещё больше.

— Для меня? Вроде подарка?

Освальд кивнул.

— Я не хотел приходить с пустыми руками… — немного неловко пробормотал он. Эд наверняка мог заметить, насколько он взволнован, но ничего не сказал, а лишь слегка усмехнулся.

— Большинство приносят вино, знаешь.

— Да, что ж, мы уже знаем, что я не «большинство», — пошутил Освальд, чтобы скрыть свою нервозность.

Эд потянулся, чтобы принять подарок, и издал короткий счастливый возглас.

— Достаточно тяжёлый, правда! Интересно, что же это… — он выглядел таким тронутым, прижимая коробку к груди; Освальд мог бы поклясться, что заметил слезы в его глазах.

— Я… мне никогда раньше не дарили подарков. На самом деле нет. И точно не от чистого сердца, — он сглотнул; его взгляд опустился на руки, сжимающие зелёную коробку.

В этот момент Освальд хотел сказать ему столько всего. Он хотел бы донести Эду, что тот заслуживает целого мира! Что теперь Освальд осыплет его подарками и сделает счастливым всеми возможными способами!

Но прежде чем он смог сформулировать свою мысль, Эд уже занёс коробку внутрь и поставил её на стол.

— Хм-м-м, посмотрим… Как бы это сделать?

Освальд проследовал за ним и запер за собой дверь.

— Сделать что? — озадаченно спросил он.

Эдвард стоял перед коробкой с руками на боках и сосредоточенно уставился на неё. Казалось, он пытался заставить её подняться в воздух.

— Эдвард? — осторожно позвал Освальд. — Что-то не так?

Эд вскинул руки вверх.

— Просто пытаюсь разобраться, как лучше всего вскрыть её, не повредив подарочную бумагу.

Освальду пришлось сдержать смешок. Понимал ли Эд, насколько он очарователен?

— Это просто подарочная бумага, Эдвард. Можешь рвать её, сколько нужно.

Но Эд покачал головой, не соглашаясь.

— Ну нет! Я не стану. Она зелёная! — сказал он так, будто это всё объясняло. — И на ней знаки вопроса. Я не могу просто разорвать её. Мне нравятся знаки вопроса. Как ты узнал, что мне нравятся знаки вопроса?

Освальд счастливо улыбнулся.

— Счастливая догадка. Тебя увлекают загадки и головоломки, и ты всегда так любопытен, жаждешь узнать больше. Знаки вопроса казались кстати.

Эд широко улыбнулся.

— Что же, это замечательная мысль.

По правде говоря, Освальд не ожидал, что Эда будет заботить подарочная бумага. Он выбрал зелёную со знаками вопроса, потому что казалось, что она отлично подходит Эду. Но он не думал, что Эд посчитает это настолько важным. Это было мило. Это было так мило, что Эд обращал внимание на каждую деталь и ценил даже малейший жест. От этого Освальд чувствовал себя ценным, и к тому же это успокоило его. По пути к квартире он так переживал о том, понравится ли Эду подарок. Теперь он мог оставить тревоги: даже если Эду не понравится сам подарок, по крайней мере с упаковкой Освальд угадал.

— Подарочная бумага великолепна, — сказал Эд, наклоняясь ближе к коробке и с прищуром разглядывая её, — так что, очевидно, я сохраню её.

— Очевидно, — с любовью повторил Освальд. Он осторожно наблюдал за тем, как Эд, не прорывая драгоценную бумагу, распаковывал свой подарок, и его сердце наполнилось ещё большей симпатией к этому человеку.

Знаки вопроса благополучно были отложены в сторону, и Эд наконец открыл коробку со своим подарком, охнув.

— Освальд! Это правда мне?

Он обратил на Освальда свои большие карие глаза, лишая его дара речи.

— Да, это… — пробормотал Освальд, ощущая, как опять краснеют его щёки. — Я подумал, что тебе это пригодится. Тебе, эм-м, тебе нравится?

— Шутишь? — просиял Эдвард и втянул его в объятия. — Освальд, это же первая модель Чикаго! Это одна из самых редких и красивых пишущих машинок из когда-либо созданных! Это восхитительно!

Внезапно Освальду стало так легко на душе.

— На самом деле я не особо много знаю о пишущих машинках, но я заметил, что у тебя здесь есть винтажные вещи, вроде, к примеру, этой швейной машинки, так что я надеялся… ну, я надеялся, что эта тебе тоже понравится. 

Эдвард улыбнулся, и Освальд мог бы поклясться, что его глаза были на мокром месте.

— Она идеальна! — сказал Эд. Он нежно провёл по клавиатуре, и Освальд в который раз восхитился этими красивыми длинными пальцами. — Это антиквариат, — продолжил он. — Она 1890-того года. Видишь? — он осторожно указал на передний щиток машинки. — Это даты патента. «Оплачено 17 сентября 1889-того, 10 февраля 1891-ого, 3 мая 1892-ого», — хихикнул он. Освальду это казалось таким милым! — Забавная штука, но ты знал, что был также пистолет, который назывался чикагской пишущей машинкой? Пистолет-пулемёт Томпсона, если точнее. Его использовали гангстеры в период сухого закона, и его так прозвали, потому что издалека звук стрельбы из Томми напоминал звук клавиш пишущей машинки. Он также пользовался популярностью во всём южном округе Чикаго во времена Аль Капоне, отсюда и название — чикагская пишущая машинка. Разве не занимательно? — Эд опять радостно улыбнулся ему, но его улыбка быстро угасла, и он оборвал себя. — Мне… мне жаль, я слишком много болтаю. Я не хотел вываливать на тебя всю эту информацию…

Освальд потянулся к его нервным пальцам и прижал их к груди со стороны сердца.

— Это очень занимательно, — мягко сказал он, и Эдвард почти растаял. 

— Обычно люди раздражаются, когда я начинаю говорить о вещах, что кажутся мне интересными, — сказал он с улыбкой, полной любви.

— Я не «люди», — ответил Освальд. — И мне нравится, когда ты говоришь о вещах, что кажутся тебе интересными. Всё твоё лицо озаряется, и ты… ты такой красивый, Эд.

Щеки Эдварда стали такого очаровательного оттенка розового, когда он робко улыбнулся.

— Вы такой обольститель, мистер Пингвин.

Освальд… обольститель? Это было так не похоже на него. Это было последним, как он мог бы себя назвать. Но когда так говорил Эдвард… Освальду пришлось бороться с румянцем, грозившим залить его щеки. К счастью, Эд продолжил говорить, так что он, похоже, не заметил, как был взволнован Освальд.

— День становится всё лучше и лучше, — сказал Эд. — Что доказывает, что мне нужно начинать каждое утро с пробуждения рядом с тобой.

— О? Значит, у тебя был хороший день?

— _Действительно_ хороший день! На самом деле, я завёл подругу, — пока говорил, Эд огляделся в поисках идеального места для его восхитительной новой винтажной пишущей машинки. — Её имя Лесли Томпкинс, и она моя новая коллега. Она вправду хорошая, и у нас много общего. Ну, не в плане личностных качеств — она куда уверенней меня и достаточно общительная, — но у нас есть общие интересы. Это как глоток свежего воздуха. Хорошо иметь на работе кого-то, кто правда понимает, о чём ты разговариваешь.

Освальд мысленно сделал пометку навести справки об этой Лесли Томпкинс. Просто чтобы быть уверенным, что Эд в порядке.

— Рад, что у тебя появилась подруга, Эдвард, — вслух сказал он. Видя, каким счастливым казался Эд, Освальд и сам не мог сдержать улыбки.

— Это так редко случается со мной, — продолжил Эд. — Но я не могу дождаться, когда ты познакомишься с ней. Думаю, она тебе понравится.

На этих словах сердце Освальда ушло в пятки. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я с ней познакомился? — осторожно спросил он.

Эд собрался было кивнуть, но затем остановил себя.

— Ох. Точно. Я забыл, мне жаль. Ты не можешь встретиться с ней, ты мэр. И женат. Я не должен был предполагать… Как бы я вообще представил тебя? Как моего тайного парня? — он покачал головой и пробормотал под нос: — Глупый я.

Острый укол вины заставил Освальда вздрогнуть. Он очень сожалел о том, в какую ситуацию втянул их обоих. Эд заслуживал большего. 

— Возможно, однажды мы с ней всё же встретимся, — сказал он, пытаясь смягчить удар. — ****Никогда не знаешь наверняка.

Но Эд обернулся и улыбнулся ему. Он больше не выглядел расстроенным.

— Тебе не нужно говорить этого, чтобы успокоить меня, Освальд. Я ценю твои усилия, это правда мило, но тебе не стоит щадить мои чувства. Ты важный человек. Я знал об этом, когда мы начали. Это не заботит меня. Правда.

Освальд заколебался.

— Ты мэр. А я просто никто, — продолжил Эд. — Нет никакого логического объяснения тому, чтобы ты захотел видеться со мной или моими друзьями.

Уверенность Эдварда в том, что он каким-то образом хуже Освальда, разозлила его. Он сократил расстояние между ними и обхватил ладонями щёки Эда.

— Ты не никто, Эдвард! Слышишь? Ты _очень_ особенный для меня, — его большой палец с любовью огладил щеку Эда. — Я знаю, моё положение не упрощает всё для тебя, но, может, есть способ быть замеченными вместе, не вызывая подозрений.

Эдвард с любопытством наклонил голову, не понимая в полной мере, о чём речь, и Освальд собрался было рассказать ему о приглашении Софии, но именно в этот момент телефон Эда зазвонил, обрывая момент.

— Ох, извини, — Эд поспешил достать телефон и нахмурился, глядя на экран. — Прости, я должен принять звонок. Это может быть о моём расследовании.

Освальд позволил Эду уйти в другой конец студии и терпеливо ждал, пока тот завершит разговор. Возможно, то, что их прервали, было даже к лучшему. Он всё ещё немного нервничал, чтобы спросить Эда. Почему-то это казалось втягиванием его во что-то, к чему Эд ещё не был готов. У них всё было достаточно серьёзно, но Освальд уже и так просил от Эда слишком многого, чтобы сохранить их отношения и правду о браке Освальда в тайне. Возможно, было слишком рано втягивать в это и Софию.

Эд повесил трубку и вернулся к Освальду.

— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался тот.

Эд выглядел немного отвлечённым.

— М-м-м? О, эм, да. Лучше не бывает, — улыбнулся он и взял Освальда за руку. — Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы переместиться в более… удобное место?

Освальд покраснел и кивнул, улыбаясь.

В этот раз Эдвард провёл его к кровати, полностью игнорируя большое кресло, в котором они обычно целовались. Это было логично — кровать больше и точно более удобная,— но всё равно в этом было что-то, от чего сердце Освальда затрепетало.

Пальцы Эда пробежались по волосам Освальда, его глаза вглядывались в каждую чёрточку лица Пингвина. Восхищение, что читалось в этом взгляде, тепло и… и _желание_ удивили Освальда. В теории он знал, что нравился Эдварду. Он был в курсе, что Эдвард хотел его. Но это совершенно другое — когда на тебя смотрят _вот так_. Ощущать жар во взгляде Эдварда, тепло его дыхания. Освальд одновременно и очень привык к этому, и вместе с тем совершенно не привык.

Они устроились на кровати, Эдвард немного повыше Освальда. Их поцелуи быстро сменились с нежных на более страстные. Их ласки становились смелее и любопытнее, когда блуждающие пальцы касались горячей кожи. Это пробуждало внутри Освальда что-то новое, что-то, что он думал никогда уже не почувствует снова. Он запустил руку под рубашку Эдварда, наслаждаясь этим ощущением. Мягкий задушенный стон сорвался с его губ. Он мог забыться в руках Эдварда. Он мог забыться и быть счастливым. Они не позволяли себе раньше зайти так далеко, но Освальд уже не был уверен, что хочет и дальше останавливаться. Его рука скользнула вверх, прослеживая соблазнительный изгиб тела Эдварда. Он почувствовал, что Эд улыбается в поцелуй.

— Я так понимаю, больше никаких попыток не торопиться, да? — радостно спросил он.

Это замечание выдернуло Освальда из его слепого энтузиазма, и он отодвинулся.

— Прости, Эдвард! Я увлёкся… Я не хотел…

Эдвард фыркнул.

— Эй, иди сюда! — весело рассмеялся он и втянул Освальда в очередной поцелуй. 

Освальд нетерпеливо встретил губы Эда и поцеловал его в ответ. Под ними скрипнула кровать. Она определённо предоставляла куда больше пространства для действий. Эд обвил Освальда своими длинными ногами и придвинул его ближе. Всё ещё помня о последней ремарке Эда, Освальд следил за тем, чтобы продолжать относительно невинно. Но не было ничего невинного в том, как Эдвард целовал его, в звуках, что он издавал, не говоря уже о любопытных руках, стремящихся коснуться каждого дюйма тела Освальда. Эдвард уже говорил ему, что готов к «следующему этапу». Он уважал границы Освальда, конечно, но он не сомневался в том, чего хотел. Понимание этого немного заставило Освальда нервничать, но вместе с тем ужасно завело его. Он был уверен, что его чувства к Эду были бóльшим, чем простое физическое влечение. Он любил Эдварда за то, кем он был, и за то, как восхитительно было находиться в его присутствии. Он не хотел спешить, так что смог бы доказать Эду, что их отношения были не ради секса. Эдвард не грязный, и это не было чем-то, чем Освальд часто занимался. Он хотел, чтобы Эд знал: это было особенным, _Эд_ был особенным. Но всё же, когда этот восхитительный мужчина был в его руках и целовал его так, как он целовал, Освальд уже не думал, что сможет держать голову ясной. И когда Эд сместился так, что оказался полностью поверх Освальда, мэр совершенно позабыл свою решимость ждать.

Ощущая Эдварда между своих ног, Освальд инстинктивно подкинул бёдра. Его твердеющий член потёрся о бедро Эдварда, сорвав с губ Освальда тихий всхлип. Он хотел бы как-то сдерживаться, проявить больше достоинства рядом с Эдвардом, но это ощущалось слишком хорошо, чтобы заботиться о таких мелочах. Он хотел всего! Всего, чего Эдвард мог дать ему! Или, по крайней мере, всего, чего Эдвард был готов был ему дать.

Руки Освальда скользнули вниз по телу Эдварда и остановились на его бёдрах, прижимая его ближе: так, чтобы они соприкоснулись вплотную. 

— Эдвард… — тихо выдохнул он от этого движения. — Ох, Эдвард, пожалуйста… Мне просто нужно… Я просто…

Эдвард кивнул; на его лице возникла дерзкая улыбка, когда он наблюдал, как Освальд дрожит под ним.

— Вроде этого? — невинно спросил он, когда его умная рука обхватила эрекцию Освальда, поглаживая её сквозь хорошо скроенные брюки.

— Ох, боже, да, вот так! — дёрнулся Освальд, двигаясь с уже нескрываемым отчаянием. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся! Не останавливайся, не останавливайся… — повторял он.

Эд улыбнулся. Видеть, как человек, обыкновенно столь чопорный и правильный, совершенно терял самообладание под ним, это ощущалось великолепно. Эдвард ничего не мог с собой поделать: он нуждался в том, чтобы сейчас же поцеловать Освальда. Что он и сделал. Он прижался открытыми губами к Освальду, глотая восхитительные звуки, которые тот издавал. Этот человек был таким нуждающимся, таким отчаянным с ним. Эд никогда в жизни не ощущал себя настолько сильно желанным.

— Вот так… вот так, — Освальд сместил свои бёдра, немного приподнимаясь, чтобы зарыться лицом в плечо Эдварда, цепляясь руками за его бока.

Член Эда уже сочился смазкой, зажатый между ними, и Нигма наслаждался движениями так же, как и Освальд. Но это было не об Эде. Это было об Освальде. Он наверняка не делал этого очень долгое время. Если вообще когда-либо… Освальд, который так долго подавлял свои желания, который отказывал себе в самой простой физической близости. Освальд, который, как и Эдвард, провёл бóльшую часть своей жизни, чувствуя себя одиноким и нелюбимым. Они больше не были одинокими или нелюбимыми. Теперь они были друг у друга. И Эдвард был полон решимости сделать так, чтобы Освальд никогда больше не почувствовал себя покинутым или одиноким.

Освальд издал ещё один стон, двигаясь немного быстрее, тяжело дыша от жаркого восторга, и Эд решился действовать смелее. Он прижался бедром к члену Освальда, пока его рука расстегивала ремень его любимого. Пингвин был уже слишком на взводе, чтобы ощутить разницу. Он совершенно потерял себя под весом тела Эдварда, его глаза были закрыты, лицо исказилось самым прекрасным выражением удовольствия. Он был так великолепен, что у Эдварда перехватывало дух. Эд постарался запомнить эту картину, когда расстегнул его брюки, запустил руку внутрь и обвил пальцы вокруг длины Освальда. Это было странное ощущение, так сильно отличавшееся от предыдущего опыта Эдварда с… ну, с самим собой.

Глаза Освальда широко распахнулись, когда он почувствовал прикосновение своей кожи к коже руки Эдварда. Он охнул и изумлённо уставился на Эда, пока тот на пробу провёл рукой по его члену.

— Господи! Эдвард! — громко воскликнул Освальд и задрожал под прикосновением Эдварда.

Рука Эда застыла.

— Ох… — он на мгновение взглянул вниз, между ними. Его пальцы были покрыты горячей спермой Освальда. — Ты… _ох_.

Что же, это было достаточно быстро. Быстрее, чем Эдвард ожидал, на самом деле. Он так долго ждал этого, и он вроде как надеялся, что у них будет больше времени, чтобы изучить это. Его собственный член всё ещё был твёрже камня, требуя внимания. Но Освальд был под ним. И Эд внезапно осознал, что его партнёр всё ещё пытался совладать с волной своего оргазма; его глаза были закрыты, и он совершенно не обращал внимания на окружающий мир.

Только когда он начал приходить в себя, он нервно прикусил губу и мгновенно покраснел. 

— Эдвард, я… мне так жаль. Я не хотел так, я был… ты… Это было восхитительно.

Он был очарователен. Эдвард почувствовал в груди укол симпатии к этому человеку.

— Именно так это и было, — нежно улыбнулся он.

Освальд выглядел взволнованным. Его взгляд опустился на эрекцию Эдварда. 

— Ты всё ещё… Позволь мне сделать это для тебя!

Прежде чем Эд смог возразить, Освальд перевернул их так, что теперь уже Эд лежал снизу, на спине, и занялся расстегиванием брюк Эдварда. Все мысли об отказе улетучились из головы Эда. Он собирался быть джентльменом, хотел сделать этот вечер лишь Освальдовым, но, когда этот великолепный человек оказался между его бёдер, он едва ли мог воззвать к дару речи, не говоря уже о возражениях. 

— Ты красивый, — сказал Освальд, глядя на член Эдварда. — Такой красивый. 

Эд наблюдал, как Освальд взял его в руку; его глаза были полны благоговения, когда он поглаживал его член. Это было идеально! Давление, тепло, пальцы Освальда вокруг него… это было всё, чего Эд хотел. Освальд был так хорош в этом, даже с его ограниченным опытом, так что Эд позаботился о том, чтобы он узнал об этом.

— Ох, да! Освальд! Ты идеален! Вот так! Продолжай! — ободряюще стонал он.

Восхищённый тем, что делал всё правильно, Освальд продолжил с тем же энтузиазмом. Эд знал, что он близок. Он уже какое-то время был на грани, так что не удивительно, что наконец он сорвался. Он очень хорошо понимал, почему Освальд кончил так быстро. Это было слишком хорошо, невозможно сдерживаться.

— Чёрт! — выкрикивал он снова и снова, пока пульсация его оргазма брала верх над всем его естеством. Он никогда прежде не испытывал таких сильных ощущений!

Со временем их дыхание начало успокаиваться и они откинулись на подушки, тяжело, истощённо дыша, ощущая себя лёгкими и счастливыми. Освальд втянул Эда в неаккуратный, ленивый поцелуй, и они обнялись. Эдвард задумался на минуту, как лучше всего описать то, что он чувствовал в этот самый момент. Единственное слово, что приходило на ум, было _блаженство_.


	12. Chapter 12

Какое-то время они оба тяжело дышали, просто отдыхая, прижавшись друг к другу. Ни один из них не хотел двигаться: оба были одинаково очарованы тем, что только что произошло. Эдвард сосредоточился на дыхании Освальда, вдохе и выдохе, медленно расслабляясь и приходя в себя. Он улыбнулся.

Освальд первым нарушил тишину.

— Это было удивительно, Эдвард. Спасибо.

Эд хохотнул.

— Тебе не нужно благодарить меня, Освальд, — отметил он с нежным весельем в голосе.

Освальд покраснел и опустил взгляд на грудь Эдварда.

— Просто это многое для меня значило, и я хотел, чтобы ты знал об этом, — сказал он, внезапно выглядя так невинно, так застенчиво. Это казалось почти ненастоящим.

— Это был твой первый раз? — вырвалось у Эда.

Он тут же пожалел о сказанном. Это был глупый вопрос, озвученный слишком бесчувственным образом. Эд должен был сделать так, чтобы Освальду стало проще поделиться с ним этой личной информацией. Вместо этого он осадил его и наверняка расстроил, что точно не входило в его планы.

Освальд какое-то время молчал, и Эдвард попытался исправить свою ошибку лучшим из доступных ему способов.

— Ты не обязан говорить мне… — неуклюже пробормотал он.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Это справедливый вопрос, — голос Освальда звучал спокойно, но Эдвард всё ещё чувствовал жажду заверить его.

Он хотел сказать что-то вроде _«ты можешь сказать мне, когда будешь готов»_ , но его любопытство взяло верх, и, прежде чем смог понять это, он уже спрашивал опять:

—То есть… это был первый?

Освальд покачал головой.

— Нет, не первый, — мягко ответил он. — Зсасз.

Эду подумалось, что он ослышался.

— Подожди. Зсасз? — недоверчиво повторил он, широко распахнув глаза. — Твой охранник Зсасз? Он был твоим первым?

Освальд покраснел пуще прежнего. Когда он продолжил говорить, его голос звучал так тихо.

— Я был очень одинок, Эд. Всегда так зол и раздражен. Виктор, он… позаботился об этом, — он нервно сглотнул. — В тот вечер я… я позволил ему коснуться меня. Я позволил ему удовлетворить меня орально. Я не любил его, никогда не любил. Но в тот вечер мне нужно было расслабиться. Мне нужна была… близость с другим человеком, — он остановился, смаргивая влагу с глаз. — Я столько лет ждал свою истинную любовь, Эдвард. Но волшебство, на которое я так надеялся, всё не приходило. Я был одинок. И это сделало меня уязвимым и испуганным. Я думал, что никогда… — его голос дрогнул, но он продолжил: — Я думал, что никогда не встречу любовь. Заморожен в глыбе льда, я ощущал холод, замерзал. Я нуждался в тепле. Я хотел опять ощутить тепло. Избавиться от холода…

Слеза покатилась по щеке Освальда, и Эд почувствовал себя ужасно от того, что заставил его возродить это одиночество. Особенно сейчас, когда они оба были так счастливы.

— Есть определенная близость, которую нужно разделять с другим человеком, — подытожил Освальд. — И иногда ты довольствуешься тем, что можешь получить.

Это было так неправильно: слышать, как Освальд раскаивается в чём-то таком естественном как секс, чём-то, что случилось ещё до того, как он повстречал Эда. Это звучало так, будто он извинялся перед Эдом за то, что не дождался его, чтобы они могли разделить их первый раз вместе. Наивная сентиментальность Освальда была очаровательной, но в то же время это было неправильно: позволять ему продолжать думать таким образом. Освальду не за что было извинятся, и Эдвард должен был убедиться, что он знает об этом. Так что он обвил Освальда руками и крепко обнял его.

— Я никогда больше не дам тебе замёрзнуть, — пообещал он. — Теперь я буду рядом. До тех пор, пока ты будешь хотеть этого.

Он почувствовал, как у Освальда перехватило дух, и он с уверенностью мог сказать, что в этот миг их сердца бились как одно.

Освальд медленно поднял на него взгляд, его глаза блестели от обуреваемых эмоций.

— Ох, Эдвард, — с любовью прошептал он. — Боюсь, я буду хотеть этого очень долго.

~*~

В том, что на следующее утро Эдвард проснулся взволнованным, было две причины. Первая заключалась в том, что он проснулся рядом с Освальдом. Рука и нога мэра обвили тело Эда, прижимая его к себе, и Эд только усмехнулся этой демонстрации собственничества. Было приятно чувствовать, что он принадлежал Освальду.

Вторая причина была во вчерашнем телефонном звонке.

Неожиданный толчок в секретном расследовании Эдварда произошел, когда неизвестный позвонил Эду, утверждая, что у него было кое-что для него. По-видимому, это было связано с делом, над которым работал Эдвард, и, если верить звонившему, Эду это покажется _очень интересным_. Сердце Эда сделало кульбит от этого намёка, и он не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть, о чём говорил незнакомец. Он назначил встречу на следующее утро и надеялся, что она прольет немного света на это дело. Он планировал встретиться с этим человеком на рассвете (так что его не убьют или вроде того) и втиснуться между завтраком и работой. Проще простого! Просто нужно было убедиться, что он со всем справится.

Все варианты развития событий промелькнули в его сознании, включая вполне реальную возможность того, что этот мужчина был настоящим серийным убийцей! По какой-то причине Эд не боялся его. Он чувствовал необъяснимую связь с этим человеком, так что, возможно, это работало в обе стороны? Может, и серийный убийца искал его? Как бы то ни было, Эд должен был проверить эту зацепку, которая могла раскрыть потенциальную жизненно важную информацию! Уже одно это вселяло в него оптимизм.

~*~

Всё остальное в тот день казалось бессмысленным и пустым. Без Эда поблизости тусклость жизни Освальда казалась удушающей. Эдвард показал ему мир, о котором Освальд мог только мечтать, и он ненавидел лишаться его. Когда он был с Эдом, всё освещалось ярким разноцветьем. Когда же он был один, в своём кабинете в мэрии, то был окружен бесцветным пузырем обязанностей и скучной рутины.

Конечно, у него не было выбора, кроме как взять себя в руки и делать свою работу, так что именно это он и сделал. Всё прошло на автопилоте: привычка быть мэром Готэма сработала и помогла ему пережить этот день. Несколько встреч в качестве мэра, несколько угроз, чтобы снизить уровень преступности, кучка документов на подпись, поглядывание на часы каждую секунду. Он хорошо справился, как и всегда. Но его разум и сердце были не здесь: они были всё там же, в студии Эдварда Нигмы, заново проживали это восхитительное чувство быть с человеком, которого любишь.

Должно быть, его нетерпеливость была заметна, но никто не посмел задавать вопросы Пингвину. В конце концов, он не нёс отчёт ни перед кем.

Когда день наконец закончился, Освальд не мог дождаться, чтобы вернуться к Эду. Он подозревал, что всерьёз влюбился в этого молодого человека; и это было одновременно и страшно, и очень захватывающе!

Быстрое сообщение Софии, чтобы дать ей знать, что сегодня он не будет ужинать дома, и он опять направился в лофт. Освальд доверял Гейбу, своему водителю. Тот работал на него ещё на заре карьеры Пингвина; Гейб был тем, кого Освальд называл «преданный солдат». Другая положительная сторона Гейба: он был слишком туп, чтобы задавать вопросы или интересоваться, что Освальд забыл в странном здании с зеленой неоновой вывеской или почему он проводит в нём столько времени. Он знал, что его работа — привозить Пингвина к месту назначения, а затем возвращаться, чтобы завести его обратно в особняк или мэрию. И это была вся информация, нужная Гейбу.

— Мы на месте, босс, — пробормотал он, глядя на Освальда в зеркало заднего вида.

— Спасибо, Гейб. Я позвоню, когда нужно будет забрать меня.

И Пингвин с радостной улыбкой выскользнул из машины и быстро поковылял в сторону здания. Но его хорошее настроение быстро угасло, когда спустя несколько минут в компании Эдварда Освальд осознал, что с молодым человеком сегодня было что-то не то. Он казался очень отвлечённым и более тихим, чем обычно. Это было, по правде говоря, несколько разочаровывающе. Он был по уши влюблен и счастлив и предположил, что и Эдвард ощущал ту же жажду проводить время вместе, какую ощущал Освальд. Но, похоже, он ошибался. Похоже, Эдвард передумал. Возможно, он проснулся этим утром и осознал, как это абсурдно: быть с Освальдом, когда были варианты куда лучше. Возможно, именно поэтому он был так тих сегодня. Он не был уверен, как сообщить Освальду, что больше не хочет его видеть…

Сердце Освальда сжалось от такой возможности, но ему нужно было убедиться. Эдвард должен был сам сказать это. Пускай это больно; это не больнее, чем быть в неведении. 

— Эдвард? — на пробу окликнул его Освальд. — Всё в порядке?

Эд вернулся к реальности.

— Да? Да. Да, всё в порядке. Прости, я просто… Это всё работа. Ну. Не совсем работа. Скорее, хм-м-м… — заколебался он, опять возвращаясь в свои мысли.

Освальд потянулся взять его за руку.

— Всё хорошо. Если не хочешь рассказывать, всё в порядке. Ты не особо хорошо знаешь меня, и… Я имею в виду, ты не обязан рассказывать мне что-либо. Но если ты _хочешь_ поговорить об этом, я рядом… Я пытаюсь сказать, что… — мямлил он, просто смехотворно как для человека, что гордился своим красноречием. Но он разрывался между желанием быть секретным бойфрендом, который всегда готов поддержать, и быть аккуратным, чтобы не казалось, будто он вторгается в личную жизнь Эдварда. Не уверенный, как работают отношения, Освальд не понимал, где находятся границы и как провести их. Он просто предположил, что Эдвард хотел бы делиться с ним всем.

Эдвард мягко рассмеялся, увидев замешательство Освальда, и Освальд с облегчением осознал, что молодой человек, похоже, находил его заикание очаровательным.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты, Освальд, — сказал Эд с нежной улыбкой. — Пожалуйста, не обращай на меня внимание. Я сегодня странный, потому что… ну, это был странный день.

Освальд устроился поудобней рядом с Эдом. По крайней мере, Эдвард не выглядел так, будто хочет закончить их отношения. Это обнадёживало.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — предложил Освальд.

Эд немного сполз вниз и опустил голову Освальду на плечо. Это было достаточно забавно, потому что Эду, человеку куда большего роста, чем Освальд, пришлось согнуть свои невероятно длинные ноги и прижаться ближе, чтобы принять эту позу. Это было так мило; Освальд почувствовал, как его сердце тает от этой картины. Но всё же он попытался сосредоточиться на том, что Эд говорил.

— Я хочу поговорить об этом, — сказал Эд. — Мне нужно подумать вслух, мне нужно… разобраться с этим. Потому что это так запутано.

— Запутанные вещи — твой профиль. Уверен, что ты разберешься и с этим, — ободряюще сказал Освальд. Он позволил своей руке опуститься на голову Эдварда, его пальцы аккуратно играли с кудрявыми мягкими волосами. — Это касается твоего последнего расследования?

Эд кивнул.

— Ты особо не рассказывал мне о том, что именно ты расследуешь, — осознал Пингвин. Эд всегда говорил об этом деле расплывчато: достаточно, чтобы поддерживать интерес Освальда, но недостаточно, чтобы он понял, что именно это было.

— Что же, ты ведь знаешь о тех убийствах в «ГотэмГазетт»? —спросил Эд и заставил Освальда на секунду замереть.

Когда первоначальное удивление прошло, он продолжил поглаживать волосы Эда.

— Конечно, знаю. Кто нет?

Убийства в «ГотэмГазетт» были источником постоянной головной боли Освальда. Они случились на работе Эдварда, и Освальда ужасало, что и Эд мог пострадать. Пускай пока было только две жертвы, Освальд не хотел, чтобы и Эд стал одним из них. Так что он инициировал собственное расследование, просто чтобы убедиться, что Эд был в безопасности от того, кто убивал его коллег. Тем не менее Освальд немного переживал о том, чтобы делиться этим с Эдвардом. Он организовал это расследование в качестве _криминального босса_ Готэма, и чем меньше Эд знал об этом, тем лучше. Последнее, чего Освальду хотелось, это втянуть Эда в криминальное подполье Готэма и рискнуть его безопасностью.

— Что с теми убийствами? — спросил он.

— Я их расследую.

Освальд нахмурился.

— Я думал ты прекратил после того, как убили второго парня.

— Я _должен был_ , — Эд закусил губу, пытаясь не улыбаться, очевидно переполненный азартом. — Гордон сказал мне прекратить, но я продолжил. Я настроен выяснить, кто убийца.

Освальд выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть Эду в глаза. 

— Это опасно, Эд.

— Ты знал, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь, Освальд. Это всегда было в некоторой степени опасно, думаю. Я постоянно окружен смертями.

— Это другое, — настаивал Освальд. — Но этот человек взял на прицел твоих коллег. Что, если он навредит тебе? Я не смогу пережить это, — он должен был отмахнуться от этой мысли, не желая допускать такую возможность даже на секунду. — Я не могу удержать тебя от того, чтобы заниматься этим, но будь осторожен.

— Я осторожен. Ну… был осторожен.

— В каком смысле «был»?

— Прошлым вечером мне позвонили.

Освальд помнил тот телефонный звонок. Он ещё подумал: как странно, что Эду звонили по работе так поздно.

— Это был незнакомец; он сказал, что у него есть для меня информация о деле, которая покажется мне очень интересной.

— Эдвард! Это был убийца? Тебе звонил убийца?

— Я тоже так подумал. Что он каким-то образом понял, что я выследил его, так что он хотел… выйти на связь.

— Выйти на связь?! Эдвард, ты не можешь встречаться с этим человеком в одиночестве! Я найму охрану и…

— Я уже встретился с ним, Освальд.

_Конечно, он уже встретился с ним._

— Всё в порядке, — заверил его Эд. — Это был не убийца. 

— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? — охнул Освальд.

— Он не соответствовал профайлу. К тому же он был просто курьером со специальными инструкциями.

Освальд скептически нахмурился.

— Какие ещё инструкции?

— Ну… — Эд сглотнул. — Он дал мне ключ и загадку.

— Загадку, — повторил Освальд, всё ещё не до конца уверенный в реальности происходящего. Что Эд отправился на встречу с гипотетическим серийным убийцей _один_ , пока Освальд подписывал скучные документы в мэрии.

— Загадку! — подтвердил Эд.

—Только не говори, что весь день гонялся за разгадкой… — пробормотал Освальд, хотя глубоко внутри он и так знал ответ.

— Я весь день пытался выяснить, что открывает ключ. Загадка была бонусом.

Освальд подавил вздох. Не то чтобы он не одобрял… _хобби_ Эдварда. Но он очень переживал, что Эдвард может попасть в серьезную опасность. Одно дело — изучать тела в морге полиции, но другое — видеться с незнакомцем, что мог оказаться серийным убийцей.

— Хорошая новость: я _правда_ разобрался с этим! — воодушевленно продолжил Эд. Освальд попытался скрыть собственное беспокойство, чтобы не разрушить этот момент счастья Эдварда. — Оказалось, что он открывает шкафчик на железнодорожной станции! Представь мою радость, когда я выяснил, что был прав!

Освальд очень хорошо мог представить эту радость. Она всё ещё была написана на лице Эда, когда он заново переживал этот момент, пересказывая историю Пингвину.

— Но мне одно не ясно. Если этот серийный убийца сделал твой день… пускай и очень странным способом… почему ты выглядел таким обеспокоенным, когда я пришёл сюда? — Освальд подвинулся ближе, предлагая свою поддержку.— Что ты нашёл в шкафчике?

Улыбка Эда тут же сошла с лица, и он нахмурился.

— Единственное, что я там нашёл, было это…

Он потянулся в карман и достал оттуда маленькую китайскую шкатулку с секретом.

— Эд, это может быть бомба! — воскликнул Освальд, тяжело сглатывая. — Её тебе буквально вручил серийный убийца!

Эд пожал плечами.

— Это просто обычная коробка. Простой замок. Я открыл его, проще простого. Но то, что было внутри, озадачило меня.

Он открыл коробку и показал Освальду клочок бумаги.

**_«Коль свет на следствие проль_ ** **_ё_ ** **_тся_ ** **_,_ ** **_то твоё сердце разобьётся»._ **

Освальд побледнел.

— Эд, это… Это угроза.

— Не совсем. Думаю, это ещё одна загадка. Но я всё ещё не разгадал её, — Эд нахмурил брови и опять начал вблизи рассматривать записку, но Освальд выхватил её и шкатулку из его рук.

— Это не загадка, Эд! Это угроза! — воскликнул он. — Пожалуйста! Ты не можешь продолжать расследовать это дело. Дай полиции с этим разобраться.

— Они кучка имбецилов! — возмутился Эд. — Я не могу оставить это _им_ _!_

Освальд вздохнул.

— Ладно. Я не хотел втягивать тебя в это, поэтому не говорил раньше, но мои люди тоже расследуют это дело. Пока у них нет зацепок. Этот парень, кем бы он ни был, кажется достаточно смышлёным. Но мы занимаемся этим. Ладно? Ты не обязан это делать. Особенно, когда он знает, что ты у него на хвосте! Уверен, есть много других нераскрытых убийств, на которых ты можешь сосредоточиться. Но это — слишком… _личное_.

Эд долго на него смотрел, и Освальд задался вопросом, не оговорился ли он. Было слишком навязчиво говорить Эду все эти вещи, требовать у него прекратить заниматься тем, что у него получалось лучше всего. Но Освальд не мог позволить ему подвергать себя опасности! Он не мог молчать, когда человек, которого он любил, так рисковал собой!

— Я понимаю твоё беспокойство, Освальд, — наконец сказал Эд. Он говорил спокойно, мягко, будто объяснял что-то ребенку. Освальд ненавидел, что это он был ребенком в этом сценарии. Эд нежно сжал его руку в своей. — Но это то, чем я занимаюсь. Это _моя_ работа. Я справлюсь с этим. Я смогу найти этого убийцу, я знаю. Мы каким-то образом связаны, я чувствую это.

— Связаны? — Освальд покачал головой. Это казалось таким запутанным. 

— Я найду убийцу, как находил и прежде, — заверил его Эд. —Загадочник ничем не отличается.

Освальд поднял брови.

—Загадочник? Ты дал ему имя?

Эд улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Кажется, да. Думаю, оно ему подходит. 

Освальд знал, когда терпел поражение. Годы работы на Фиш Муни научили его, когда сражаться, а когда отступать. Он не хотел ранить или расстроить Эда, так что он отступил. 

— Я знаю, что ты справишься с этим, Эд. Я не сомневаюсь в твоих умениях. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, — сказал он, прижимая руку Эда к своим губам, мягко целуя его костяшки. 

Губы Эда растянулись в улыбке. 

— И я буду в безопасности, — сказал он и потянулся поцеловать Освальда.


	13. Chapter 13

Мило, что Освальд так беспокоился о нём. Было так приятно знать, что кто-то ради разнообразия заботился о нём. Но он не мог просто прекратить расследование. У него были на то причины. Спрятанный знак вопроса, странное послание и эти загадки, сам выбор жертв — все эти вещи только побуждали его работать ещё усерднее.

Он был немного отвлечённым на работе. С этим серийным убийцей (Загадочником, как Эд прозвал его у себя в голове) и мыслями об Освальде Эд едва ли мог сосредоточиться на более скучных статьях, которые планировал написать. Хорошо, что в офисе никто действительно не обращал на него внимание, так что они не могли заметить, как далеко от работы были его мысли.

— Хорошо, Эдвард. Рассказывай.

Ну, _почти_ никто не обращал на него внимание.

— Ли! Привет… — Эд поднял на неё взгляд, вежливо улыбаясь.

Ли изогнула бровь. 

— Я была здесь всё утро, Эд. Вопрос в том, где был _ты_?

— О чём ты? Я же прямо здесь. Прямо. Здесь, — будто чтобы доказать свою мысль, он развернул монитор ноутбука в её направлении, показывая статью, над которой работал. Писалось не очень хорошо…

Ли выглядела невпечатлённой.

—То-о-очно.

Она определённо не купилась на это.

Эд мысленно вздохнул. Было хорошо иметь друга, но делиться всеми своими переживаниями с ней чуть раздражало. Были определённые вещи, которые он хотел оставить при себе.

Он покачал головой. 

— Ты права. Сожалею. Это правда. Я немного отвлечён сегодня.

Она по-доброму рассмеялась.

— Думаешь?

В её голосе сквозила приязнь, которая отражалась и на лице тоже. В отличие от других коллег, она была добра к нему, была рядом. Она смеялась _с_ ним, а не _над_ ним. И она часто прибегала к своему остроумию и острому языку, чтобы отпугнуть любого, кто пытался ранить Эда своими злыми комментариями. Он ценил это, потому что это было бо́льшим, чем кто-либо когда-либо делал для него прежде. Она была умной, сообразительной, уверенной и так хорошо понимала его. Эдварду правда нравилась Ли. Поэтому врать ей ощущалось неправильным. 

Он не мог рассказать ей о расследовании, потому что он держал его в секрете. Если бы Гордон узнал, Эду бы не поздоровилось. О своей личной жизни он тоже не мог рассказать. Встречаться с мэром Готэма было слишком сенсационно, чтобы свободно рассказывать об этом кому-то. Он не мог так поступить с Освальдом. Даже если он не будет называть имя, был ли он достаточно смел, чтобы не бояться случайно проговориться? Впервые в жизни у Эдварда действительно были одновременно захватывающие вещи, чтобы поделиться, _и_ друг, с которым этим можно было поделиться, но он не мог себе позволить рассказать. 

Заметив его сомнения и дискомфорт, Ли решила не давить.

— Послушай, Эд. Ты не обязан ничего мне рассказывать. Но, если тебе нужно будет поговорить с кем-то, я всегда рядом.

Мягкая, добрая улыбка Ли заставила Эда успокоиться.

— Спасибо, Ли. Буду иметь в виду, — ответил он.

В эту же минуту на его телефон пришло сообщение. Эд тут же просиял, потому что узнал звук оповещения, что был выбран для Освальда. Всего одно утро без него, а Эд уже так сильно скучал!

_«Привет! Скучаю по тебе. Что насчёт ужина в особняке сегодня вечером? В семь часов? Могу отправить_ _шофера_ _, чтобы привёз тебя. Освальд»._

Эд удивленно моргнул. Ужин в особняке? Что Освальд задумал?

_«Разве твоей жены не будет? Эдвард»._

Перед ответом Освальда наступила пауза, и Эд как идиот глазел на три точки, кружащие в облаке сообщения. Похоже, жена Освальда уехала, и дом был в их распоряжении. Но всё же это казалось довольно излишним: так много затруднений ради ужина, который вместо этого можно было с лёгкостью устроить в лофте Эда. Но, наверное, у Освальда были определённые причины предлагать это?

_«Она не против. На самом деле она хочет встретиться с тобой. Освальд»._

Эд удивленно раскрыл рот. София Фальконе-Кобблпот хотела встретиться с ним? Зачем ей…

Появилось второе сообщение.

_«Это беспокоит тебя? Освальд»._

Беспокоило ли это Эда? Это было определённо неожиданно. Освальд уже говорил ему, что он был очень близок с Софией. Её мнение было важно для него. Он хотел, чтобы она одобрила Эда? Это приглашение в особняк было сродни знакомства с родителями? Почему Эд чувствовал себя так, будто именно так оно и было? Это одновременно лестно и фрустрирующе, и Эд не мог не переживать об этом. Что, если он облажается?

_«_ _В_ _озьму нам_ _бутылку хорошего вина. Шоф_ _ё_ _р тоже звучит отлично. Я не поеду в этот твой замок на такси. Эдвард»._

Это звучало достаточно расслабленно. Он нажал _отправить_ и выдохнул. Спустя пару мгновений Освальд ответил смеющимся эмодзи и «окей» с указанием, когда Эду стоит ждать шофёра.

Когда разговор закончился, Эд отложил телефон на стол и взглянул на Лесли Томпкинс. 

—Эм-м, Ли?

— Да, Эд?

— Мужчина, в которого, думаю, я влюблён, хочет, чтобы я встретился с его в некотором смысле матерью. Что мне делать?

Возможно, он был достаточно смел, чтобы разговаривать об этом, не называя имён.

~*~

Освальд положил телефон обратно в карман.

— Он сказал, что принесёт бутылку хорошего вина для нас. Счастлива?

София с довольной улыбкой кивнула.

— Было ли это так уж сложно?

Освальд лишь вздохнул.

— Я не хотел это вот так на него взваливать. Я хотел для начала обсудить это. Он наверняка сейчас нервничает…

Он обеспокоенно прикусил губу, воображая, что Эд сейчас чувствовал.

София улыбнулась сама себе, а затем наклонилась ближе к Освальду, чтобы поправить его галстук.

— Ты очарователен…

—Не говори так.

— …но я просто хочу тебе помочь.

Освальд знал, что это правда.

— Кроме того, с чего бы Эдварду волноваться из-за встречи со мной? — непонимающе спросила она.

— Потому что ты моя жена.

— И?

— Я говорил ему, как сильно я ценю твоё мнение.

— Освальд, если это то, что ты говоришь Эдварду, нам стоит поработать над твоими постельными разговорами, — поддразнила его София.

Освальд выразительно посмотрел на неё.

— Он милый человек, София. Я не хочу спугнуть его.

— Я достаточно пугающая, — признала она. — Но не волнуйся. Сегодняшний вечер будет идеальным.

Он должен был увидеться с Эдвардом, поэтому это и так звучало для Освальда вполне идеально. Он только надеялся, что этот ужин не спровоцирует тревожность Эда. Последнее, чего бы Освальду хотелось, это чтобы Эдвард опять плакал в одной из ванных комнат особняка.

~*~

Поначалу Эдвард не был уверен, должен ли он радоваться ужину с Софией или паниковать. Проводить время с Освальдом было замечательно, и Эдвард с нетерпением ждал этой части вечера. Но он не был так же сильно уверен, хочет ли сейчас знакомиться с Софией. Или когда-либо вообще. Если быть честным, он бы предпочёл что угодно, кроме этого. Какой бы ни была договорённость между нею и Освальдом, София оставалась женой Пингвина, и Эд ощущал неловкость относительно того, чтобы разделять с ней трапезу.

Тем не менее, после целого дня, проведённого в мыслях об этом и после великодушной и полной энтузиазма эмоциональной поддержки Ли, Эдвард был готов к этому! Очевидно, Освальд хотел, чтобы Эдвард был частью его жизни, если он приглашал его в свой дом и представлял его своей лучшей подруге. Так что Эдвард попытался игнорировать бабочек в животе и подготовиться к ужину.

Шофёр был безукоризненно пунктуален, лимузин — красивым и стильным, и по какой-то причине Эду казалось, что он пах как Освальд. Это наверняка было иллюзией, порожденной его разумом, чтобы успокоить, но он мог поклясться, что действительно ощущал аромат Освальда, когда закрывал глаза. Это утешало.

На телефон пришло очередное ободряющее сообщение от Ли, и он улыбнулся этому. Иметь друга было действительно чудесно!

Наконец они приехали в особняк. Эдвард сглотнул комок в горле и приложил все свои усилия, чтобы скрыть нервозность. Он позвонил в дверь и ожидал, что его впустит горничная, но вместо этого его встретил сам Освальд. 

— Эдвард! — широко улыбнулся Пингвин. — Я так рад, что ты здесь. Входи, входи!

Особняк выглядел по-другому без гостей и камер. Менее похожим на официальное учреждение и больше — на дом. Эдвард улыбнулся этой мысли.

— Прости, что ужинаем не в твоей студии. София правда хотела встретиться с тобой, — немного неловко сказал Освальд, когда они направились к столовой. — Я пытался отмазать нас от неё неделями.

Эдвард сглотнул. Выходит, это не было инициативой Освальда. На самом деле он не желал видеть Эда здесь. Он просто-напросто хотел угодить своей жене.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я с ней познакомился? — с тяжестью на сердце спросил он.

Освальд заколебался.

— На самом деле… я хочу. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто я принуждаю тебя к чему-то. Я знаю, что это может быть нервотрёпкой: вынуждать себя встречаться с кем-то новым и…

Улыбка вернулась на лицо Эдварда. Освальд был таким внимательным!

— Это ничего, — нежно сказал Эд. — Я счастлив надлежащим образом познакомиться с кем-то, кто так важен тебе.

Освальд, должно быть, был правда счастлив услышать это, потому что он очень нежно сжал руку Эда. Он собирался ещё что-то сказать, но их прервал женский голос.

— Так ты тот самый Эдвард Нигма. Рада наконец-то встретиться.

София Фальконе-Кобблпот. Самая влиятельная женщина Готэма. Лучезарная красавица с ярким умом, ярая активистка, она казалась во всех отношениях идеальной. И она была женой Освальда. Эдвард совершенно не был запуган…

— Миссис Фальконе-Кобблпот. Это я рад встрече, — официозно ответил Эдвард. Он не чувствовал себя достаточно расслабленно, чтобы даже попытаться быть более формальным. Придерживаясь вековых правил вежливой беседы, он ощущал некую уверенность, которой ему недоставало в этот момент.

— Нет нужды быть таким официальным, мистер Нигма, — улыбнулась в ответ она, раскрыв руки для дружеского объятия. — Нас двоих объединяет нечто ужасно важное. Мы оба очень заботимся об Освальде. Это делает тебя частью семьи.

Эд не мог поверить своим ушам. Он не был готов к настолько эмоциональному приёму.

София мягко улыбнулась Освальду, который казался особенно тронутым её теплым принятием Эдварда, и затем Эд ощутил, как её руки окружили его, пока она несколько секунд его обнимала.

— Что же. Поужинаем? Похоже, что твоё вино идеально сочетается с тем, что приготовил наш повар, — сказала миссис Фальконе-Кобблпот и проводила их.

~*~

Ужин проходил лучше, чем Эдвард только мог надеяться! София смеялась над его шутками, ценила его забавные факты, даже потакала паре его загадок. Она была так мила с ним, что Эд готов был разрыдаться. Казалось, Освальд тоже был очень счастлив видеть, что два самых важных в его жизни человека так хорошо ладили. Он даже несколько раз озвучил это, когда поднимал тост и держал Эдварда за руку.

Когда они закончили есть, то переместились в гостиную, и София предложила сыграть в настольную игру. Эдвард яро согласился, и Освальд радостно пошёл за какой-то из игр, что были у них в особняке.

Эд воспользовался возможностью опять поблагодарить Софию за чудесный ужин.

— Хочу сказать: это было правда восхитительно! — радостно сказал он. — Признаюсь, когда Освальд впервые пригласил меня, я оцепенел, но сейчас я вижу, что…

— Ага, не пори чепухи, Нигма, — оборвала его София.

Эд просто уставился на неё. 

— Что?

Улыбка сошла с её лица; теперь София смотрела на него пронизывающим, опасным взглядом.

— Я знаю, что здесь происходит. Между тобой и Освальдом.

— Ты… ты знаешь? — спросил Эд, немного запинаясь. София крепко сжимала его руку, и он тяжело сглотнул. Эта женщина была пугающей! Освальду обыкновенно нравились пугающие люди? Потому что если да, это могло стать проблемой. Эдвард совершенно не был пугающим. Будет ли Освальд всё ещё находить его привлекательным, несмотря на это?

_Сосредоточься_ _, Эд! Это не об Освальде!_

— Это об Освальде. Всё _всегда_ об Освальде, — твёрдо сказала София. Её голос был негромким, но властным. Эд задался мыслью, не озвучил ли он последние слова вслух. София продолжила: — Если ты причинишь ему боль, я _покрошу_ тебя на маленькие кусочки и разбросаю по _всему_ Готэму. Ты будешь самым сложным для сборки паззлом, Эдвард Нигма. Тебе понравится. 

Эд открыл рот, понимая, что он должен ответить, но слова не шли.

София подняла бровь.

— Ну?

— Я не хочу причинять Освальду боль. Я люблю его, — прохрипел Эд. До него дошло, что он только что сказал, и Эд зажмурился, мысленно проклиная себя. — То есть нравится. Он… он _нравится_ мне.

Уголки губ Софии поползли вверх, будто она обменялась сама с собой шуткой. Она казалась довольной его ответом, и Эд немного расслабился, когда она опять улыбнулась и отпустила его руку.

— Я рада, что мы поняли друг друга, Эд, — мягко сказала она прямо перед тем, как вернулся Освальд с настольной игрой в руках.

— Нашёл! Говорил же, что она где-то здесь, — весело сказал он. — Надеюсь, вы двое любите скачки, потому что эта игра исключительно о лошадях. 

— Очаровательно, дорогой, но боюсь, что я очень устала, — вздохнула София, имитируя зевок. — Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я уйду в кровать пораньше?

Освальд тут же покраснел.

— Ох. Что же, конечно. Если ты внезапно _настолько_ устала.

Они обменялись взглядами, значения которых Эдвард не мог понять: целый бессловесный разговор, в который он не был включён. Затем София пожелала им обоим доброй ночи и ушла, улыбаясь Эдварду так, будто ничего не произошло.

Её парфюм витал в комнате даже после того, как она ушла, и от этого Эд был немного напряженным. Ему действительно нужно было успокоиться после их с Софией небольшого разговора. 

Однако это имело смысл. То, что она сказала ему, это полностью имело смысл. София приглядывала за Освальдом, её поведение можно было понять. Эдвард был для неё не более, чем незнакомцем; конечно, ей бы хотелось удостовериться, что ему можно доверять. Рассмотрев ситуацию с её перспективы, сердцебиение Эда наконец унялось и он почувствовал себя более расслабленно. 

Освальд выдохнул и позволил игре хлопнуться на маленький кофейный столик.

— Что же, думаю, теперь нам это не понадобится.

— Мы всё ещё могли бы сыграть? — предложил Эдвард. Он больше не дрожал, но всё же то, что теперь они опять были только вдвоём, было облегчением.

Освальд сглотнул и сделал шаг навстречу к Эду, подняв взгляд, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— И-и-или… Я подумал, что, возможно, мы могли бы подняться в мою комнату и… отдохнуть?

Он выглядел таким взволнованным, что сердце Эда наполнилось теплом.

— Ну, теперь, когда ты это упомянул, я бы точно не отказался прилечь, — ответил Эд, чуть усмехаясь.

Освальд засмеялся и показал путь.


	14. Chapter 14

Спальня Освальда казалась совершенно другим миром внутри особняка. Она была элегантной и стильной, но в тоже время неожиданно уютной и привлекательной. В отличие от остальной части особняка, где можно было различить разные дизайнерские идеи, собранные несколькими поколениями, в этой спальне было что-то отчётливо _Освальдово_. Эдвард с уверенностью мог сказать, что именно он обставлял её, и Эд хотел укутаться этим.

Освальд закрыл дверь за ними и улыбнулся.

— Что же… Вот мы и здесь…

— Ты уверен, что это ничего, что я здесь? — немного неуверенно спросил Эд. — София действительно не возражает?

Освальда, казалось, позабавило это.

— Всё в полном порядке. Поверь мне.

— Если ты так говоришь, — тихо вздохнул Эд. — Не думаю, что я ей нравлюсь. Твоей жене.

— Пожалуйста, не называй её моей женой…

— Но это то, кем она является! Это _ты_ так назвал её.

— Это по-другому, когда мы здесь, — Освальд поморщился, будто его собственные слова показались ему глупыми. — Ты знаешь: между мной и ею всё _не так_. Она мне скорее как сестра.

Эд продолжал молчать, и Освальд обеспокоено нахмурился.

— Это тревожит тебя, да? Быть здесь, в моей спальне, когда София на том же этаже, что и мы, — он глубоко вдохнул и провёл пальцами по волосам. — Я прошу от тебя слишком многого. Ты передумал… Я понимаю.

Эд посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Нет, Освальд, — быстро сказал он. — Твоё появление в моей жизни — лучшее, что со мной случалось, — он сократил расстояние между ними, чтобы взять руки Освальда в свои. — И я _обещаю_ , что _никогда_ не сделаю тебе больно.

Освальд посмотрел на него, сузив глаза, а затем рассмеялся.

— Так вот в чём дело? София сказала тебе что-то? Она устроила тебе «Разговор»?

— «Разговор»?.. — озадаченно пробормотал Эд.

— Ну, знаешь, когда в фильмах устрашающий отец разговаривает с новым парнем своей дочери? _«Если разобьешь сердце моей дочки, я разобью тебе кости»?_ Что-то в этом духе.

Все эти шаблонные страшные отцы были ничем по сравнению с Софией Фальконе-Кобблпот, подумал Эд.

— Эм-м-м… ну…

Освальд тепло улыбнулся ему.

— Эд. Мне жаль, если она расстроила тебя. И я слегка обеспокоен тем, что я — дочка в этом сценарии, — сказал Освальд, и Эд засмеялся. Освальд взял его лицо в руки и продолжил с любовью в голосе: — Она безобидна, правда. София и я заботимся друг о друге, мы семья, и мы горой друг за друга. Она беспокоится обо мне, потому что… ну, — он покраснел, — я не особо… не особо _был_ с другими людьми прежде. Я никого раньше не приводил в дом вот так. Это впервые, и она приглядывает за мной.

Он застенчиво встретился с Эдом взглядом и нервно сглотнул.

— Что насчёт тебя? _Ты_ беспокоишься? Из-за нас? — спросил Эд.

Освальд выглядел будто загипнотизированным, но в его словах не было и тени сомнений, когда он сказал:

— Нет. Я полностью тебе доверяю.

Было что-то невероятно приятное в том, чтобы знать, что Освальд настолько ему доверял. Пускай София пока не верила Эдварду, но Освальд — да. И это было самым важным. Освальд точно знал, что именно Эд к нему чувствовал, как и должно было быть.

— Хорошо, — сказал Эд с мягкой улыбкой. — Потому что я тоже тебе доверяю, — его взгляд опустился на губы Пингвина, и Освальд приблизился к его лицу.

За считанные секунды их поцелуй стал жарче, разжигая страсть Эдварда. Он не хотел ничего, кроме как поглотить Освальда, стать с ним одним целым. Но это не продлилось долго. Освальд отстранился, задыхаясь; эти прекрасные сине-зелёные глаза смотрели на Эдварда с такой страстью.

— В чём дело? — спросил Эдвард.

Освальд выглядел так, будто собирался сказать что-то важное.

— Я… Эдвард, я люб… — он выдохнул. — Люблю этот костюм. Один из моих любимых. Просто позволь мне быстро повесить его, и мы продолжим.

Эд усмехнулся и облизал губы.

— Конечно, мистер Пингвин. Мы же не хотим испортить этот костюм.

В его голосе было поддразнивание, которое не осталось незамеченным Освальдом. Он закатил глаза и направился к гардеробной.

— Насмехаешься, но понимаешь ли ты, как важен правильный костюм? — парировал он в том же тоне. — Отец говорил мне, что мужчина может многое заявить о себе тем, как он одевается. Говорил, что оплакивает нынешнюю молодежь, которая одевается так повседневно.

— Не могу не согласиться, — сказал Эд. Его сердце наполнилось тёплой нежностью. То, как Освальд рассказывал о своих родителях, было так мило. Сам Эд не мог разделить это, потому что его опыт с собственными родителями был совершенно другим. Пока Освальд снимал свой пиджак, Эдвард воспользовался возможностью осмотреться. — У вас красивая спальня, мистер Пингвин. _Особенно_ ваша кровать, — он бросил на Освальда дразнящий взгляд и лёг на кровать, растягиваясь поперёк и наслаждаясь наверняка дорогим матрасом. У него совершенно не было опыта в соблазнении или флирте, но он искренне надеялся, что делал всё правильно. Сводить Освальда с ума от страсти было его любимым занятием.

Оказалось, что ему это удалось, потому что, когда Освальд посмотрел на него, он тут же покраснел.

— Она выглядит лучше, когда ты на ней, — сказал он с лёгкой смущенной улыбкой.

Эд широко усмехнулся.

— Не глазей на меня! — возмутился Освальд, когда начал расстегивать свой жилет и рубашку.

Эд побеждено поднял руки вверх и стал разглядывать прикроватную тумбочку Освальда. Там была красивая лампа в форме зонтика, как и зарядное устройство. Лампа показалась Эду симпатичной, но скучной, так что он быстро решил вместо этого пошпионить в ящиках. К его огромному удовольствию он нашёл там несколько книг.

— У нас есть ещё кое-что общее, — сказал он Освальду и потянулся к книгам. — Я тоже люблю читать перед сном.

Внезапно встревоженный Освальд с поразительной скоростью обернулся и развёл руки.

— Нет, Эд, не трогай их! — воскликнул он, но было слишком поздно. Эд уже читал названия.

— Что такого? Это просто легкое чтиво, и… — взгляд Эда упал на одну из книг, зажатую между другими, и его губы растянулись в широкой дразнящей ухмылке. — Божечки! Кто-то был непослушным! Готов поклясться, это очень увлекательная книга.

Эд поднял книгу, чтобы показать Освальду обложку. Это был очень откровенный гей-роман.

Лицо Освальда стало ярко-красным.

— Это был подарок Софии. Я просто был вежливым; это грубо — выбрасывать подарок… — сказал он, запинаясь.

Эдвард подумал, что это очаровательно.

— Не смущайся, Освальд. Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы наслаждаться подобными вещами. То есть я тоже поклонник текстового порно, — он пролистывал книгу, пока говорил, просматривая отрывки.

Казалось, Освальд почувствовал облегчение, но ему всё ещё было неловко.

— Есть ли что-то, эм-м, что бы ты хотел попробовать из этой книги? — продолжил Эд, поглядывая на Освальда. — Ну, знаешь… разыграть сценку? В художественных целях, конечно. Как в театре. Но дома.

Освальд ещё больше вспыхнул.

— Зачем ты так дразнишь меня, Эд?

— Не дразню! Я серьёзно! Я бы не возражал. На самом деле, — его глаза распахнулись чуть шире, когда он натолкнулся на один конкретный абзац в книге, — я более чем уверен, что мне бы это очень понравилось.

Освальд спрятал лицо в свою рубашку.

— Ох божечки! — воскликнул он, имитируя то, как зачастую это говорил Эд, и улыбка Нигмы стала ещё шире.

~*~

Оказалось, что привести Эдварда в их дом было превосходной идеей, и Освальд был бесконечно благодарен Софии за это предложение. Теперь Эдвард официально был «другом семьи», так что, если бы кто-то начал выспрашивать о визитах Эда, они бы не нашли ничего подозрительного или неподобающего. Вместе с тем им не нужно было красться или чувствовать себя преступниками каждый раз, когда они были вместе. Это избавило их от огромного давления, и Освальд мог с уверенностью сказать, что Эд тоже был этому рад.

Они стали проводить вместе больше вечеров. Освальд освободил своё расписание, так что ему не нужно было каждый день работать допоздна, а вечера Эда всё равно обычно были свободными. Всё обернулось замечательно! София часто присоединялась к ним за ужином или просмотром фильмов, но вскоре находила какое-то оправдание, чтобы удалиться. Каждый раз она уходила с ухмылкой и понимающим взглядом, и это всегда заставляло Освальда краснеть и чувствовать себя особенно смущённым. Эдвард, однако, находил это уморительным. За эти несколько недель им с Софией удалось узнать друг друга немного лучше, и между ними зародилась дружба. Они разделяли одно и то же чёрное чувство юмора, и Освальд, честно говоря, задавался вопросом, не совершил ли он ошибку, познакомив их. Объединившись, они бы могли стать его погибелью со своей страстью к поддразниванию. Но, конечно, втайне он обожал это. Эд и София были самыми важными людьми в его жизни (помимо его родителей, которых больше не было в живых). Так что, естественно, видеть то, как они становились друзьями, только делало его более счастливым.

— Эм-м-м, Освальд? — Эдвард отложил книгу, которую читал, и выжидательно посмотрел на Пингвина.

Освальд, которому для начала нужно было закончить с бумажной работой, прежде чем насладиться вечером с Эдом, поднял на него взгляд.

— М-м?

— Когда я сегодня шёл на работу, то заметил парочку парней, следящих за мной.

Освальд тут же напрягся. Он чувствовал, куда вёл Эд.

— Ты чисто случайно не знаешь почему?

Эдвард был милейшим из ныне живущих людей. И всё же в нём была удивительная твердость, которую большинство людей не замечали. Освальд уловил проблеск скрытой решимости в прекрасных карих глазах своего возлюбленного и понял, что у него проблемы.

— Это мои люди, — побеждённо вздохнул он. — Я волновался из-за этого дела о серийном убийце, так что отправил двоих телохранителей, чтобы защитить тебя, просто на всякий случай.

Наверняка за этим последует вспышка гнева. Освальд не посчитался с мнением Эда, а он знал, как тот ценил свою независимость. Освальд лишь надеялся, что Эд поймёт его благие намерения и искреннее беспокойство и простит его.

Но, когда он взглянул ему в лицо, Эд улыбался.

— Ты не злишься на меня? — удивлённо спросил Освальд.

Эд покачал головой.

— Ты так добр ко мне, Освальд, — сказал он, явно тронутый. — Никто никогда… Ты удивительный, правда!

Он быстро обхватил Освальда руками и прижал его ближе. Освальд расслабился в объятиях любимого и в который раз почувствовал благодарность за то, что Эд появился в его жизни.

Конечно, он понимал и другое.

— Ты заставишь меня отозвать моих людей, да? — пробормотал он в плечо Эда.

— О, да, определённо. Они меня пугают, — просто ответил Эд. — Это была милая идея, но мне не нужны телохранители, Освальд.

Пингвин нахмурился. Конечно, он мог просто сказать телохранителям быть в будущем более осторожными, и дело с концом…

— Я замечу, если они будут продолжать преследовать меня, — предостерёг его Эд, будто читая мысли Освальда. — Даже если они попытаются скрыться.

…ИЛИ он мог просто отозвать их, как и попросил Эд.

— Хорошо, Эд. Как скажешь, — закатил глаза Освальд. С каких пор он так просто слушался чужих приказов? Ох, точно. С тех пор, как эти приказы исходили от Эда. Он прижался ближе и улыбнулся в плечо Эдварда. Да, его жизнь определённо изменилась к лучшему.

~*~

Одной из любимых вещей Эда было проводить время с Освальдом, ничем толком не занимаясь. Как когда они, например, смотрели вместе фильмы. Ели закуски, которые Эдвард приготовил специально для них, обнимались в постели и лениво целовались, обсуждая фильм и болтая ни о чём. Это были одни из любимых воспоминаний Эдварда.

Сегодняшний вечер был одним из таких. Они смотрели «Психо», пускай Эд уже видел его с сотню раз. Фильм не казался ему страшным, но ему нравилась его эстетика — настоящий шедевр кинематографа — и, конечно, сюжет и актёрская игра.

— По-моему, то, что делает Энтони Перкинса таким удивительным, так это его голос, — вслух сказал Эд. — Просто послушай! Его интонации, то, как он время от времени запинается или делает ошибки в словах. Каждая маленькая деталь всего этого восхитительна.

Освальд одобряюще угукнул.

— Он вполне хорош, — он взглянул на Эда, чуть улыбаясь. — И вроде как милый, к тому же.

— Освальд, — засмеялся Эд, игриво хлопая Пингвина по бедру.

— Напоминает мне тебя, когда мы впервые встретились, — голос Освальда стал на октаву ниже, и он зарылся носом в изгиб шеи Эда, глубоко вдыхая. — Ты выглядел таким _хорошим мальчиком_. Но я мог бы поклясться, что под этой оболочкой было нечто _большее_.

Эдвард почувствовал внутреннюю дрожь, в животе поднялся жар.

— Не сегодня, Освальд. У тебя был длинный, утомительный день в мэрии, и ты сказал, что тебе завтра рано вставать, — напомнил он, хотя сильнее всего хотел растаять в объятиях Освальда. — Тебе следует отдохнуть сегодня. Не начинай что-то, что мы не сможем закончить.

Освальд печально вздохнул и вернулся к просмотру фильма. Эд был прав, но это не значило, что ему это нравилось.

 _«_ _Мама! О боже, мама, кровь! Кровь!_ _»,_ — кричал с экрана Норман Бейтс. Он нашёл в душе труп и трясся от шока, закрывая себе рот, чтобы не издать ни звука.

— Согласись, довольно наивно предполагать, что в сцене в душе будет так мало крови, — сухо заметил Освальд.

— Цензура, — пожал плечами Эд. — К тому же это ведь не о реализме, а о художественном отражении вещей.

Освальд фыркнул.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы люди так же слабо истекали кровью, когда я их убивал. Уборка была бы куда проще.

Эдвард заметил, как Освальд напрягся и прикусил губу, как только слова сорвались, будто он пожалел о них. Они оба знали о _другой работе_ Пингвина, но между ними было безмолвное соглашение не слишком заговаривать о ней. Это впервые Освальд так небрежно упоминал об убийстве людей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы шутить об этом! Он точно был слишком уставшим, чтобы подбирать слова, и Эду это казалось очаровательным.

— Это точно! — улыбнулся он и прижал Освальда ближе к себе.

Пингвин расслабился и положил голову Эдварду на плечо.

— Это хороший фильм, Эд. Отличный выбор, как и всегда, — сказал он, зевая; усталость, копившаяся весь день, наконец настигла его.

Эд улыбнулся и пробежался пальцами по волосам любимого, наслаждаясь тем, как от отсутствия средств для укладки они стали более мягкими на ощупь. Освальд замурчал, как котёнок, и потянулся, чтобы найти другую руку Эда, переплетая их пальцы.

— Я так счастлив с тобой, Эдди, — сонно пробормотал Освальд, его глаза сами со себе закрывались. — Боже, я так сильно тебя люблю…

Эд застыл. Он подозревал, что Освальд был к нему глубоко неравнодушен… Освальд никогда не отрицал этого, напротив: он многими способами демонстрировал свою привязанность. Но всё же это был первый раз, когда он сказал _эти самые_ слова. Эдвард не был уверен, заметил ли Освальд, что сказал. Может, это были просто бессвязные слова, вызванные сонливостью? Казалось, он говорил, не задумываясь. Считалось ли это?

Прежде чем Эд сумел выйти из оцепенения, Освальд зашевелился в объятиях и зарылся носом в изгиб его шеи, глубоко вдыхая.

— М-м-м, ты мой уютный Эдди. Не хочу тебя отпускать. Останься, пожалуйста? Давай сегодня спать здесь?

Эд заколебался. Всё ещё оставались вопросы, которые он хотел задать. Имел ли Освальд в виду то, что сказал? Правда ли он любил его? Им нужно было это обсудить. Это имело значение для Эда, потому что никто прежде не любил его. А быть любимым кем-то — это серьёзное дело! Эд должен был знать! Он должен был знать, прежде чем… прежде чем мог признать собственные чувства.

Но, когда его взгляд упал на лицо Освальда, он нашёл ответы на свои вопросы. И он улыбнулся.

— Конечно, — мягко сказал Эд, прижимаясь нежным поцелуем ко лбу Освальда. — Давай просто обниматься и спать здесь.

И именно это они и сделали.


	15. Chapter 15

Жизнь была жестока. И она была особенно жестока к определённым людям. К тем, кто, к примеру, отличался от других. Физические или психические отличия были тем, что все восхваляли, но немногие действительно хотя бы принимали, не то что уважали. Люди любят говорить, что все уникальны, но в то же время избегают тех, кто отличается. _«Другой»_ означало «отличающийся от нормы». _«Другой»_ означало «странный, чудаковатый, пугающий». _«Другой»_ — это тот, которого _нормальные люди_ избегали. Освальд был одним из тех несчастных, которые были _другими_. Его умный и проницательный разум имел несчастье быть заключённым в тело, которое большинство сочли бы «непривлекательным». Освальд рос низким пухлым ребёнком с длинным крючковатым носом, веснушками по всему лицу, бледной кожей и иссиня-чёрными волосами. Он был беден, выглядел _другим_ , не таким, как остальные дети, со странным именем, без отца, а мать «была похожа на ведьму». Вдобавок ко всему он и вёл себя по-другому, и, учитывая всё это, другие дети решили, что им позволено издеваться над ним. Он сам напросился, в конце концов, — он был _другим_. Освальд на собственном горьком опыте понял, что жизнь совсем не похожа на теплые, любящие объятия его матери. На самом деле, Гертруда была единственным человеком, который обнимал его. Другие только пинали его туда, где было больнее всего, и Освальд мало что мог с этим поделать.

Время шло, и Освальд закалялся всё сильнее. Он начал использовать свою сообразительность и удивительную дальновидность, чтобы добиться своего от людей, которые прежде издевались над ним. Он расставлял фигуры, и они следовали его плану игры, как послушные маленькие солдаты, даже не осознавая этого. Единственным человеком, который видел его настоящего, того, кем он мог бы стать, был дон Кармайн Фальконе. Он был королём Готэма, выше любого криминального босса города. Он был человеком, знавшим всё и способным на всё. И ему правда нравился Освальд за его ум и преданность, поэтому он поощрял его развивать навыки манипулирования. Дон Фальконе был учителем, наставником, кем-то, кого Освальд уважал. Но также дон Фальконе был стариком.

За свою жизнь Освальд жалел лишь о нескольких вещах. У всего, что он делал, была своя причина. Всякая жертва, всякая боль, всякий шрам, всякое унижение было нужным, и он редко желал поступить в прошлом по-другому. Обычно он был вполне доволен своими действиями. Да, он забирал жизни, множество раз лгал, делал вещи и куда похуже. Но это была работа. Он никогда не приносил вреда невинным людям. Они никогда не вставали у него на пути, так что у него не было причин ранить их. По своей природе он не был злым. Но такими были ублюдки, о которых ему нужно было позаботиться. Что он и делал. Со вкусом, к тому же!

Нет, у Освальда не было сожалений, которые касались бы его работы. Но всё же он жалел о нескольких вещах в своей личной жизни. Он хотел бы суметь спасти жизнь своей матери. Он хотел бы суметь заставить её гордиться им, не прибегая ко лжи о том, чем он занимался. Он хотел бы подольше знать своего отца. Оба его родителя были хорошими людьми. Освальд тоже хотел бы быть хорошим человеком. Но вместо этого он был главой готэмского криминального подполья. В те времена у него просто не было выбора: либо будь преступником, либо умри от голода. Он выбрал жизнь. Он выбрал шанс получить власть. Он выбрал стать кем-то в этом городе и сомневался, что выбрал бы другой вариант, будь у него такая возможность. Он заботился о матери благодаря своей незаконной деятельности. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы заработать себе имя и репутацию так, чтобы его мать могла бы гордиться им. В глазах закона он был чист. Никто не мог бы приписать ему какую-то криминальную деятельность, попросту не хватало улик. Он был образцовым гражданином, самым успешным мэром Готэма за всю его историю. Самым честным, к тому же. Он навёл порядок в этом городе, привнёс стабильность, снизил уровень преступности. Он проделал отличную работу, пускай иногда и дурными средствами.

Женитьба на Софии была спорным решением, учитывая то, что Освальд был геем. Но, как и всё остальное в его жизни, это было необходимо. Сам дон Фальконе так думал.

— Она умная девочка, Освальд, — говорил он на смертном одре. — Но упрямая, вспыльчивая. Ей нужен кто-то, кто опускал бы её на землю. Ты поможешь ей, а она — тебе. От вашего брака все выиграют.

Освальд не был уверен, хорошая ли это идея. Его мама всегда говорила ему, что любовь и брак идут вместе, как лошадь и повозка, как пелось в песне*. Он не был влюблён в Софию и был более чем уверен, что и София не питала к нему романтических чувств. Это было печально в том смысле, что, несмотря ни на что, Освальд всегда думал, что, если он когда-нибудь женится, это будет любовь всей его жизни. Да, глубоко в душе он был безнадёжным романтиком, как и его мать с отцом. Но слова дона Фальконе заставили его пересмотреть его взгляды на брак. Кармайн умирал, оставляя свою империю в руках молодой женщины, которой недоставало опыта, и уродца. Освальд ненавидел это слово, но он знал, что люди так звали его за спиной. В их глазах он всегда будет _уродом_. Но брак с Фальконе мог изменить всё.

София нравилась ему, они хорошо понимали друг друга. Работая вместе, они могли бы уничтожить своих врагов. Освальд всегда был один и не особо надеялся, что это когда-либо изменится. Кто _вообще_ захотел бы выйти за _него_ замуж по любви? Но в Софии он мог найти подругу, союзницу, если не настоящую жену. Вместе они бы точно могли бы сделать этот город своим! Они бы не только закрепили своё господство над империей дона Фальконе, но и укрепили бы и сделали её только лучше!

Но он бы никогда не смог заманить Софию в ловушку брака без любви. Не то чтобы он не смог бы одурачить её. Они были достаточно дружны, чтобы она выслушала его, и он уже получил благословение её отца на этот союз. София всегда так _отчаянно_ жаждала одобрения своего отца. Всё, что Освальду нужно было сделать, это немного вскружить ей голову, сыграть на её чувствах и сделать её своей женой. Чтобы это сработало, ему не нужно было быть привлекательным — лишь умным и умеющим манипулировать.

Он не мог этого сделать.

У этой юной девушки наверняка были свои собственные представления о том, что она хотела от жизни и любви. Она была умной, богатой и очень красивой. Поклонники, без сомнений, выстраивались в очередь в надежде, что она выберет их. Или она попросту могла не хотеть выходить замуж. Возможно, она хотела быть сама по себе. София, в конце концов, была _очень_ независимой девушкой. Освальд слишком уважал её, чтобы одурачить её разум и сердце. Более того, так играть с чувствами невинного человека было чертой, за которую Освальд Кобблпот не мог бы и не стал бы переходить.

Так что он решил быть честным с ней. Впервые в жизни он собирался выложить все карты, выставить себя уязвимым и ждать решения Софии.

— Грядёт война, — сказал он. — Кровь наводнит улицы Готэма. Твой отец умирает. Мне очень жаль, но это правда. И ты знаешь это. Он умирает, и, как только он испустит последний вздох, стервятники слетятся на пир! Империя дона Фальконе ослабнет, и каждый готэмский криминальный босс захочет занять его место. Я слышал, что некоторые из них уже готовятся.

София очень внимательно слушала его. Она не перебивала и ждала, пока он закончит.

— Я пообещал твоему отцу защитить его наследие. Защитить тебя.

Она немного нахмурилась и покачала головой.

— И я намерен сдержать обещание, — сказал Освальд и сглотнул, чувствуя неловкость, подступая к сути. Он чуть заёрзал на месте, нервничая. — Твой отец, он… он предложил мне жениться на тебе.

Он вгляделся в лицо Софии, но не смог понять его выражения. Она была хороша в скрывании своих мыслей, это всегда его в ней восхищало.

Он продолжил:

— Если мы будем женаты, мы станем сильнее. Наши… наши враги не смогут победить нас. Они могут попытаться, но у них не выйдет свергнуть нас. У тебя есть имя Фальконе, у меня — власть и знания, которые передал мне твой отец. Мы вроде как дополняем друг друга.

София нахмурила брови.

— Освальд… ты делаешь мне предложение?

Он нервно моргнул.

— Не совсем… Я-я ставлю тебя в известность о такой возможности. Твой отец одобрил. На самом деле, он подтолкнул к этому. Он говорит, что вместе мы будем сильнее. И это имеет смысл. Но я… м-м-м. София, есть кое-что, что тебе нужно знать, прежде чем ты примешь решение. Кое-что, что твой отец не знает обо мне…

— Сомневаюсь, — мягко улыбнулась она. — Отец знает всё.

Освальд сглотнул.

— Этого он не знает. Никто не знает. Я… я никому этого не говорил. Я никогда не произносил этого вслух. Не говорил даже своей матери, когда она ещё была жива… — безумие, что он собирался впервые озвучить это именно сейчас! Сердце колотилось в груди, кровь хлынула в мозг; он почувствовал головокружение, будто он мог упасть в обморок. Но он уже решил, что обязан сказать ей. Она заслуживала знать, прежде чем примет решение. — София, я гей.

На мгновение мир заполнила тишина. В воздухе повисла тяжесть сказанных им слов. Старые воспоминания наводнили его разум: воспоминания о хулиганах, мучивших его, обзывающих его, избивающих его. Он не стыдился быть геем. Это просто была ещё одна вещь, которая делала его _другим_. А Освальд уже знал, что _«другой»_ означало для остальных.

Он не был уверен, чего ожидал, когда громко и ясно произносил своё признание, но определённо не был готов к весёлой улыбке на лице Софии. На секунду он подумал, что она будет смеяться над ним, но затем она мягко коснулась рукой его колена. В этом совершенно не было ни насмешки, ни ненависти. В этом даже не было удивления.

— Освальд, — нежно сказала она, — мой отец знает это. Он уже рассказал мне.

Освальд разинул рот.

— Он что?

София прикусила нижнюю губу, всё ещё улыбаясь, и кивнула.

— Я… я не понимаю, — Освальд запинался от удивления. — Как он узнал? Я никому этого не рассказывал. Я даже не делал ничего, чтобы… — он ярко покраснел на этих словах.

Улыбка Софии стала только теплее.

— Он _знает_ , — осторожно повторила она. — Люди как раскрытые книги перед ним. Он уже какое-то время знал о тебе. Он никогда не считал нужным обсуждать это с тобой… твоя ориентация, в конце концов, это твоё личное дело, но он знает.

У Освальда закружилась голова. Некоторые вещи, которые дон говорил ему в прошлом, внезапно обрели гораздо бо́льший смысл. Вещи, которые он делал. Такие как отдавать Освальду на обучение многообещающих юношей в качестве новобранцев. _Привлекательных_ юношей. Освальд решил, что это было просто ещё одной задачей, которую Дон доверил ему, но, возможно, это было ещё не всё. Возможно, он подстегивал Освальда наконец раскрыть свою ориентацию. Наконец довериться кому-то и позволить себе быть любимым…

Он покачал головой.

— Если он знает, тогда зачем сказал жениться на тебе?

Выражение лица Софии тут же изменилось. Её улыбка угасла, губы поджались.

— Потому что он думает, что я слабая, — её голос наполнился горечью, когда она произносила эти слова; лицо было лишено эмоций. Она выглядела… _уязвлённой,_ и Освальду стало жаль её. — Он боится, что я не смогу позаботиться о себе. Что меня уничтожат, если рядом не будет мужчины, чтобы защитить меня.

— Ты не слабая, — убеждённо сказал Освальд. — Ты одна из самых сильных людей, которых я знаю. Твой отец тоже так считает, я уверен. Поэтому он хочет, чтобы мы были вместе, чтобы мы были партнёрами. Потому что он знает, что вместе мы будем непобедимы.

София глубоко вдохнула.

— Что же, для этого нам не обязательно жениться.

— Нет, не обязательно, — согласился он. — Ты можешь занять его место главы готэмского подполья и в одиночку управлять им. Без сомнений, будут и неудачи, мятежи; люди будут думать, что могут пренебрегать тобой. Но уверен, что ты справишься с этим.

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Что тогда будешь делать ты?

Освальд на мгновение задумался.

— Я могу взять то, чего хочу, силой. Я могу забрать всю власть, которой желаю, и сражаться за неё. Но, София, я не смогу удержать её. Они всегда будут видеть во мне бывшего мальчика-с-зонтиком Фиш Муни. Я не Фальконе. Только с тобой я буду королём.

София засмеялась.

— У тебя определённо подвешен язык, Освальд.

— Похоже, что так, — улыбнулся он в ответ. Затем в его голове возникла идея. Он и так уже настолько сильно открылся перед ней, зачем останавливаться на полпути? — На самом деле, София, есть и другая причина, почему бы я хотел этого, — признался он. Софию это явно заинтриговало. — Я хочу однажды стать мэром Готэма.

Она выглядела удивлённой.

— Ты?

— Я знаю, что это очень маловероятно. Но я хочу этого. Хочу сильнее, чем что-либо в жизни. Я устал от того, что люди думают, будто могут мешать меня с грязью. Я хочу, чтобы меня уважали! Я хочу оставить наследие, которым бы мои родители гордились.

— Ты хочешь уважения и одобрения своих родителей, — сказала София, её выдох был слишком похож на вздох. — Я могу понять это.

Он кивнул.

— Они любили меня просто так, но я никогда не чувствовал, что действительно заслуживаю этого. Думаю, что хочу оставить стоящее наследие для них. Хочу быть кем-то, кого они бы с гордостью могли назвать своим сыном.

Рука Софии потянулась к его, и она улыбнулась. Этот разговор стал их первым искренним диалогом. В то же время в этот день они решили пожениться и прибрать Готэм к рукам. Освальд никогда не жалел об этом. Они стали поистине замечательной командой: понимали друг друга без слов, знали друг друга, как свои пять пальцев; ничто не могло встать между ними, и они стояли горой друг за друга. Освальд не мог представить брака лучшего, чем у них! Не доставало лишь одного — страсти.

У Софии было несколько любовников. Ничего серьёзного, но они удовлетворяли её потребность в близости. Она, конечно, была очень осторожна, и Освальд ценил это. Она и его пыталась убедить найти собственное счастье в объятиях другого мужчины. Она была в восторге, когда он признался, что поддался искушению разделить постель с Зсазсом. Она уверяла его, что полностью благословляет его на поиски новых любовников. Освальд считал, что замечательно иметь такую возможность, но лучше всех понимал, что не воспользуется ею. Глубоко в душе он был убеждён, что не создан для любви. Он не был предназначен для того, чтобы его любили. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы примириться с этой мыслью; это не беспокоило его. До того момента, как он встретил Эдварда. Эдвард был недостающей частичкой его сердца. Эдвард был пламенем, согревающим его саднящее сердце. Эдвард был его единственной настоящей любовью, и то, что они нашли друг друга спустя столько времени, было полным безумием, но в то же время — совершенно идеально. Освальд знал, что ради Эда сделает что угодно. Он знал, что сделает что угодно, чтобы он был в безопасности.

~*~

_Сейчас_

— Дон Марони? Что привело вас в наше жилище? — спросил Освальд, стараясь звучать вежливо, но властно.

Сал Марони распахнул объятия, чтобы поцеловать Освальда в обе щеки, будто они были старыми друзьями. Хотя они действительно знали друг друга уже очень долгое время, друзьями они не были, и София подчеркнула это, одарив их гостя лишь кивком и холодной улыбкой, которая не коснулась её глаз.

— Разве нужна причина, чтобы повидаться со старым другом? — спросил итальянец.

Освальд помнил Сала Марони ещё тогда, когда Дон Фальконе лежал на смертном одре. Марони приложил все усилия, чтобы захватить власть, настроить подчинённых против Софии. Он не взял в расчёт Освальда. Никто не ожидал, что тощий мальчик-с-зонтиком положит конец всякому мятежу, а затем женится на дочери предыдущего дона. То, что они все недооценивали его, дало Освальду идеальное преимущество.

— Обычно нужно приглашение, — лишь отчасти пошутил Освальд. — Так что, думаю, это действительно важно.

Марони засмеялся.

— Хе-хе. Ты всегда был смышлёным мальчишкой, Освальд.

Освальд не стал напоминать, что ему было тридцать пять; он едва ли был мальчишкой.

— Хорошо! Признаю! _Есть_ причина моему визиту, — сказал Марони. Хорошо. Чем быстрее они дойдут до сути, тем быстрее избавятся от него.

— Мы бы с радостью услышали её, — сказала София, присаживаясь на один из элегантных диванов их гостиной.

Марони внимательно посмотрел на неё, а затем повернулся к Освальду.

— Возможно, ты бы хотел поговорить с глазу на глаз, Пингвин, — предостерёг он.

— Это связано с бизнесом, Сал? — спросил Освальд, делая акцент на имени Марони.

— М-м-м, нет. Скорее личное.

— Тогда у меня нет секретов от моей жены, — он был без понятия, что Марони замышлял, но он точно хотел, чтобы София в этот момент была рядом. Она была в курсе любой деятельности Освальда, будь то личной, будь то деловой.

Марони фыркнул.

— Уверен?

Освальд только нетерпеливо взглянул на него, и Марони поднял руки.

— Ладно-ладно. Как пожелаешь, — вздохнул он. — Не говори, что я не предупреждал. Этот секрет ты _не_ хочешь раскрывать перед своей женой.

— Я рискну, — фальшиво улыбнулся Освальд.

Марони тоже присел — прямо напротив них — и слегка ухмыльнулся.

— От моего внимания не укрылось то, что ты завёл очень особенного друга. _Некого Эдварда Нигму…_

Рука Освальда инстинктивно сжалась вокруг пальцев Софии. Марони знал об Эде. Марони мог навредить Эду, если Освальд был недостаточно осторожен.

— Мистер Нигма — друг семьи, дон Марони, — вставила София. Её спокойный, привычный голос успокоил Освальда и помог прийти в себя.

— Друг семьи? — Марони подчёркнуто сдержал свой взрыв смеха. — Извините, миссис Фальконе-Кобблпот, но я думаю, что ваш муж более… _привязан_ к вашему _другу семьи_ , чем вы сами.

— Если тебе есть что говорить, Сал, так говори, — прошипел Освальд. От этих глупых игр у него кончалось терпение.

— Я предоставляю тебе ещё одну возможность обсудить всё наедине, Пингвин, — сказал Марони. — Я понимающий парень.

— Так великодушно с твоей стороны, — сказал Освальд, свирепо глядя на него. — Выкладывай.

Марони пожал плечами и продолжил:

— Хочешь говорить начистоту? Ладно. Буду говорить начистоту. Я знаю, что ты трахаешь этого парня, Пингвин. И я собираюсь рассказать об этом людям. Я собираюсь раскрыть тебя перед всеми. Перед жителями Готэма, криминальными боссами, перед всеми. Поглядим, как они отреагируют на мэра-гея, который изменяет дочери дона Фальконе. Я пойду на это, предупреждаю! Если ты не сделаешь то, что я скажу.

Какое-то время Освальд смотрел на него, а затем фыркнул, смеясь.

— И это всё? Ты угрожаешь, что расскажешь всем, что у меня есть любовник?

— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, да, — он опять перевёл взгляд на Софию. — Прекрасная синьора, мне так жаль приносить вам такие ужасные вести. Я видел, как вы растёте, и не питаю к вам ничего, кроме приязни. Хотел бы я избавить вас от этой печали.

— Вы слишком обо мне переживаете, дон Марони, — сказала София, снисходительно глядя на него. — Но, вероятно, вы знаете меня не так хорошо, как думаете.

Льстивая улыбка Марони сошла с его губ.

— То есть вы?..

— Я говорил, что у меня нет секретов от жены, Сал, — отмахнулся Освальд. — Так что теперь?

Явно удивлённый тем, что София была в курсе, Марони не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Он прокашлялся.

— Возможно, твоя жена и знает, какие грязные вещи тебе нравятся, но не общественность. Верю, они заслуживают знать.

— Моя личная жизнь — это моё дело, — твёрдо сказал Освальд.

— Ты мэр. У тебя нет личной жизни. Гей и изменщик? Тс-с, тс-с. Куда делась мораль? Ты станешь посмешищем Готэма! И кто в криминальном подполье вообще станет слушать _пингвина-гея?_

— Я не стыжусь быть геем, Сал, — невпечатлённо ответил Освальд, хотя внутри кипел от ярости. Как посмел Марони предположить, что может ему угрожать!

— Возможно, — допустил Марони. — Но это наверняка разрушит твой уютный мирок, если другие узнают. Подумай о своей жене. О своей репутации. Эта перемена может не пойти вам обоим на пользу. _Влиятельные супруги!_ Ха!

Освальд взглянул на Софию, сглатывая. Она легонько кивнула ему, и они поняли друг друга без слов. Освальд повернулся к Марони.

— Пускай, — уверенно сказал он. — Я сделаю каминг-аут. Мы с Софией разведёмся. Наши отношения с Эдвардом станут публичными. Всё будет прозрачно. Я не стану делать ничего, что ты просишь, Сал. Я не твоя марионетка и никогда ей не стану!

Лёгкая улыбка появилась на губах Марони.

— Я предполагал, что есть небольшая вероятность подобного развития событий, — произнёс он. — Что-то вроде неоправданной верности, или _гордости_ , или что там может быть. Вот почему твой Эдвард Нигма лежит связанным в одном из моих убежищ. Мои люди стерегут его круглые сутки. Делаешь, что я тебе говорю, Пингвин, или я _прикончу_ его.

Освальд побледнел. Весь мир вокруг него начал разрушаться. Эдвард был недостающей частичкой его сердца. Эдвард был пламенем, согревающим его саднящее сердце. Эдвард был его единственной настоящей любовью. И теперь он был в руках Сала Марони.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *имеется в виду песня Синатры "Love and Marriage"


	16. Chapter 16

— Успокойся, Освальд. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Что придумаем? Он у него, София! Всё кончено! — Освальд расхаживал по комнате и кричал, разъярённый, грустный и очень напуганный. — Эдвард в опасности, и это всё моя вина. Я появился в его жизни и всё разрушил!

София бросила на него печальный взгляд. Он знал, что она хотела помочь, но была так же беспомощна, как и сам Освальд.

— Иди сюда, — она обвила его руками, чтобы остановить его. 

Эти расхаживания плохо сказывались на его ноге. Он вздрогнул, но не стал сопротивляться. Он позволил обнимать себя и прижался ближе. Она хорошо его знала. Она знала, что ему нужно. Настоящий друг. Тёплые объятия. Понимание того, что он не будет в этом один. И, как всегда, она была рядом. Он был её лучшим другом. Единственный человек, которому она действительно доверяла. Единственный, кто всегда поддерживал. И будь она проклята, если не поддержит его в ответ. 

— Всё будет в порядке, — мягко сказала она. — Мы всегда со всем справляемся. И здесь не проиграем. С Эдом всё будет в порядке.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, — сказал Освальд, всхлипывая.

— Ты прав. Я не знаю наверняка, — ответила София ровным, отстранённым голосом. — Но мне известно другое. Дон Марони может думать, что у него есть преимущество. Но нас зовут королём и королевой Готэма неспроста.

Освальд слегка нахмурился.

— Что тебе известно?

— Лучшая защита — нападение.

~*~

Дни, когда отец выпивал, никогда не бывали хорошими. Эд прекрасно знал, что, когда отец много пил, это было худшее время. Было ещё хуже, когда он начинал с самого утра или в полдень. В такие дни Эд пытался сидеть в углу и не шуметь, читая и не привлекая к себе слишком много внимания. Он хотел быть невидимым, быть где угодно, но не там. Просто закрыть глаза, вдыхать и выдыхать, позволять воздуху проходить сквозь себя. Всё проходило сквозь него, потому что его там не было. Он никого не беспокоил. Будто его и вовсе не было в этом помещении. Но оказалось, что и это бесило его отца. Ему не нравилось, когда Эд читал. Эдвард с книгой думает, что он _лучше_ других, _умнее_ других, тогда как на самом деле Эдвард был всего лишь _лжецом_ и _мошенником_. Это было неправдой! Эд пытался объяснить, что он никогда не мошенничал, но отец не слушал. Он был так уверен, что Эдвард был тупицей и что он сжульничал, чтобы казаться умнее, и ничто не могло переубедить его. Эдвард не мог изменить мнение своего отца. Не важно, что он говорил, он всегда был _неправ_ , и _избалован_ , и _задавался_. Крики, оскорбления, окурки сигарет, ввинчиваемые в кожу его рук и спины; шрамы, о которых ему приходилось заботиться самостоятельно, потому что мать была слишком занята успокаиванием мистера Нэштона. У Эда никого не было. Учителя думали, что он странный; одноклассники думали, что он чокнутый. Они думали, что было бы забавно задирать его и насмехаться над ним. Как будто он и без того не был достаточно сломлен… Даже когда он вырос, кошмарные воспоминания о детстве часто мучили его — в особенности воспоминания об его отце. Стало ещё хуже, когда люди вроде Догерти и Фласса решали «подразнить» его. Но Эдвард со всех сил старался держать это под контролем, опять не сломиться. Он думал, что справлялся просто замечательно, учитывая все обстоятельства. 

Детство Эдварда не было счастливым, но не всё было настолько ужасно. У него был дедушка, который действительно любил его. Дедушка дарил ему книги с загадками, а также головоломки; они проводили часы, разгадывая их! Это были самые счастливые воспоминания его детства. Конечно, дедушка умер, когда Эду было восемь, так что ему остались лишь эти воспоминания; загадки и головоломки составили ему компанию в те нелёгкие времена, что были уготованы ему впереди. Дедушка был маяком во тьме детства Эдварда. И, конечно, был ещё Человек в Зелёном.

Человек в Зелёном был плодом воображения Эда. Друг, который был к нему добр. Когда отец почти до потери сознания избивал Эда, Человек в Зелёном появлялся, улыбался Эду и спрашивал у него загадки, рисовал знаки вопроса для него. Он дарил Эду чувство комфорта, когда тот был наиболее уязвим. Никто, кроме него, не видел Человека в Зелёном, конечно, но Эдварду не было до этого дела. Он всё равно любил его. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним. Их дружба была их маленьким секретом. И они так хорошо понимали друг друга, будто бы были одним и тем же человеком!

Время шло. Чем более одиноким и травмированным Эд ощущал себя, тем чаще Человек в Зелёном приходил к нему. Пока однажды, после особенно ужасного избиения, Человек в Зелёном вправду не разозлился на его отца. Эдвард не помнил толком, что случилось в тот вечер, но когда открыл глаза, то увидел кровь по всей гостиной. Руки дрожали, Эд собрал рюкзак и сбежал. Он ни минуты больше не хотел находиться в этом доме. Он больше не мог здесь находиться. И ему не нужно было. Ему уже было восемнадцать. Он был волен быть сам по себе. И тогда он прибыл в Готэм, сменил имя и начал новую жизнь. После этого Человек в Зелёном не появлялся. Иногда Эд скучал по нему. Иногда ему казалось, что так лучше, что он пропал. Как бы то ни было, после встречи с Освальдом он не вспоминал о нём. Он задавался вопросом, почему сейчас думал о нём. Почему это знакомое лицо снова смотрело на него? Улыбалось ему. Разговаривало с ним. Что… Где они?

Очередной тяжёлый удар по его челюсти заставил его голову упасть на бок. Рот Эда наполнился медным вкусом крови. Он выплюнул её и почувствовал, как она стекает по его подбородку. Было больно. Всё болело. Почему он здесь находился? Где он был?

— Освальд?.. — он даже не заметил, что шептал его имя. Собственный голос казался ему чужим, будто бы говорил кто-то другой. — Освальд, где я?

Ещё один удар.

— Эй, эй! Поосторожней с ним! Босс сказал, что он нужен живым.

Это не голос Освальда. Освальда здесь даже не было! Эдвард пришёл в сознание и закричал.

— Хотя, если подумать, всё же заткни его, — проворчал тот же голос, сопровождаемый очередным ударом по лицу Эдварда.

Всё почернело.

Затем голос начал звучать, будто был очень далеко.

_«Загадочник! Что ты здесь делаешь? Запал на мою девчонку?»_

Эдвард был безмолвным зрителем, наблюдавшим издалека, когда злой, насмешливый голос наполнил его уши. Догерти всегда думал, что он такой смешной.

_Человек в Зеленом усмехнулся. «Не волнуйся, Эдди. Я позабочусь об этом шутнике. Он больше нас не побеспокоит!»_

В темноте ночи сверкнул нож; затем он в первый раз погрузился в живот Догерти, затем во второй, а после этого Эд потерял счёт ударам. Горячая кровь хлынула из раны, и Эдвард почувствовал тепло на своих руках. Почему Эд чувствовал это? Это же не он держал нож, это был Человек в Зелёном. Но как Человек в Зелёном мог сделать это? Он был только в голове Эда.

Эд в смутном замешательстве взглянул вниз и увидел, что серебристое лезвие ножа было залито тёмно-красной кровью. Удивительно, но его собственные пальцы обхватывали рукоять, костяшки пальцев побелели от того, как крепко он сжимал её.

 _«О божечки!»_ — воскликнул он.

Он сделал несколько шатких шагов назад и услышал смех. Истеричный и маниакальный, он пронизывал тишину ночи. Эду потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что смех исходил от него. Затем всё наконец сошлось в его голове. _«Коль свет на следствие прольётся, то твоё сердце разобьётся»_. Знаки вопроса, записка… Эд был Человеком в Зелёном! А Человек в Зелёном был Загадочником!

_«О-о божечки!»_

~*~

— Пингвин. Ты уже принял решение?

Самодовольное выражение лица Марони выводило из себя. Но Освальд постарался, чтобы его собственное лицо не выражало ничего. Он выглядел идеально спокойным; лёгкая умная улыбка украшала его лицо.

— Принял, Сал, — ответил он.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, что между нами есть понимание. В конце концов, — он тоже улыбнулся Освальду и махнул рукой между ними, — мы старые друзья.

— Так и есть, — сказал Пингвин и поднял подбородок. — А друзья так важны, не находишь?

— Конечно, — довольно сказал Марони. Он очевидно уже чувствовал себя победителем и просто развлекал Освальда этим обменом репликами.

Освальд подавил ужас, который чувствовал внутри, и продолжил в той же непринуждённой манере.

— Старые друзья, новые друзья — всё дело в дружбе.

— Да, да, конечно, — Марони терял терпение, но это он начал эти шарады, поэтому он и должен был их закончить.

— Вот я, к примеру. Я очень беспокоюсь о моих друзьях. Ты — мой хороший старый друг. А прямо сегодня с утра я завёл нового друга.

Марони чуть нахмурился, хотя и продолжал улыбаться. Он пытался скрыть своё раздражение, но у него никогда не выходило сдерживать свои эмоции.

— Что за новый друг?

— Очень интересный новый друг. Я и подумать не мог, что он мне настолько понравится, — сказал Освальд, наслаждаясь вкусом каждого сказанного им слова.

Марони фыркнул.

— Значит, ты перетащил на свою сторону одного из моих врагов? И что с того? Твой _мальчик_ всё ещё у меня на складе. И я не прочь спустить с него шкуру, если ты будешь непослушным.

Улыбка Освальда стала шире, и от этого Марони чуть больше напрягся.

— Ах, но мой новый друг — кое-кто совершенно другой. Юная леди, на самом деле. Её зовут Лайза. Лайза Морелли. И она поведала мне _увлекательнейшие_ истории! Хочешь послушать несколько?

Марони побледнел.

— Нет.

— О, но они _весьма_ забавные! Ты пожалеешь, если не услышишь их, — продолжал весёлым тоном Пингвин. — Итак, вообрази себе следующее. Девушка-подросток живет порядочной жизнью со своей матерью за пределами Готэма. Её отец с ними не живёт, но регулярно навещает. Он любит свою маленькую девочку, свою _голубку_ , как он её называет. 

Чем больше Освальд говорил, тем больше краски покидали лицо Марони. Это обнадёживало.

— Она толком не знает, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь, — продолжил Освальд. — Для неё он весёлый пухлый мужчина, который дарит ей подарки и цветы. Но она и не догадывается, что этот весёлый пухлый мужчина похищает людей и держит их на своём тупом складе! — он прокричал последнюю часть предложения, больше не заботясь о том, чтобы сдерживать свою злость. Карты были раскрыты, и Освальд знал, что победа была у него в руках. Взглянув на Марони, он прошипел: — Если с головы Эдварда упадёт _хоть волосок_ , твоя внебрачная дочурка Лайза всё узнает.

— Т-ты блефуешь, — запинался Марони, но выглядел испуганным. — Ты даже не знаешь, где она. Никто, кроме меня, не знает.

Освальд с явным презрением усмехнулся. 

— Думаешь, в этом городе есть что-то, о чём я не знаю? Сал. Прекрати. Я Пингвин. Владеть информацией — мой профиль. Твой — быть хорошим мальчиком. Придерживайся этой роли. Никаких больше импровизаций, никаких захватов власти, иначе…

Ему не нужно было заканчивать предложение: Марони понял свою ошибку. Ему _никогда_ не стоило даже пытаться шутить с Пингвином.

— А теперь, — Освальд опять улыбнулся, его голос был мягким и опасным, — где я могу найти Эдварда?

~*~

Конечно же, это было блефом. Всё это. У Софии не было доказательств существования Лайзы. Она не представляла, где именно за пределами Готэма Марони держал её и её мать. Всё строилось на слухах и паре доносов от нескольких их шпионов в доме Марони. У неё не было достаточно информации, чтобы сообщить Освальду до этой ситуации с Марони. Всё, что у неё было, — подозрения, что у Марони где-то была дочь, которую он держал в секрете, что она жила за городом, что он регулярно покупал цветы кому-то, кого называл «своей голубкой», и что он часто уезжал в подозрительные походы. Однако, проявив немного настойчивости, Софии удалось узнать имя Лайзы и сверить его с некоторыми из менее известных псевдонимов Марони. Так они нашли Лайзу Морелли. Освальд даже не был уверен, как она выглядит или сколько конкретно ей лет. Но информации, которая у него была, было достаточно, чтобы казалось, будто ему известна вся история. Это был риск, огромный риск. Марони мог раскусить его и навредить Эду. Но, к счастью, Освальд был хорошим актёром. Он так убедительно разыграл свои карты, что Марони купился. Он рассказал Освальду, где найти Эда, и позвонил своим людям, чтобы те его отпустили. Затем он извинился и перед Освальдом, и перед Софией за неудобства, причинённые им.

— Какие ещё неудобства, Сал? — засмеялась София с весёлой улыбкой. — То же самое, что прихлопнуть муху.

Лицо Марони стало ярко-красным, но он ничего не мог поделать. Он больше не будет для них проблемой. Благодаря Софии Освальд знал, как справиться с ним раз и навсегда.

Теперь в приоритете был Эдвард. Освальду нужно было убедиться, что он находился в целости и сохранности. Как только Марони дал ему адрес, Освальд помчался на своей машине на склад, почти паникуя. Поездка казалась слишком долгой, и это заставило Освальда нервничать. Как бы он ни старался, часть него всё ещё переживала, что Марони каким-то образом обвёл его вокруг пальца. Что как только он доберётся до склада, то найдёт Эда мёртвым.

Они приехали на место, и Освальд выпрыгнул из машины, игнорируя боль в ноге.

— Эд! Эдвард!

Он ворвался на склад вместе со своими людьми, вооруженными до зубов. Он был готов защищать Эдварда любой ценой. Но, прежде чем он успел издать ещё хоть звук, он застыл от увиденного, открыв рот и широко распахнув глаза.

Там, в центре склада, покрытый кровью, стоял Эдвард Нигма. Эдвард Нигма _Освальда_ , лихорадочно дышащий и смеющийся, как маньяк. Вокруг него, в луже своей собственной крови и внутренностей, лежали трупы людей Марони, изуродованные и истерзанные. Запах был ужасен и ударил прямо в нос, Освальда затошнило. Даже его головорезам, казалось, стало плохо от этой картины.

— Эдвард?.. — прошептал Освальд.

Эд обратил на него взгляд. Он выглядел немного отстранённым, будто в действительности был не здесь. Что было понятно, учитывая обстоятельства…

— Эдвард? Ты слышишь меня? Это я, — успокаивающе говорил Освальд, надеясь привести Эда в сознание. 

— Освальд! — наконец выкрикнул Эд и подбежал к нему со слезами на глазах. Освальд раскрыл объятия, приветствуя человека, которого любил, игнорируя кровь, внутренности и пот, которыми он был покрыт. — Освальд! Освальд, Освальд…

Казалось, что Эдвард был не в состоянии произнести что-либо другое. Должно быть, на него столько всего взвалилось. Его похитили, пытали, ранили, оскорбляли, а затем, судя по всему, он убил пять человек. Конечно, он действовал в порядке самообороны, но шок всё ещё был очень настоящим.

Освальд крепко обнял Эдварда, смаргивая собственные слёзы, проклиная себя, что втянул Эда во всё это. Эдвард был таким хорошим человеком! Таким нежным и милым! Таким заботливым! А теперь Освальд превратил его в убийцу. Сможет ли Эдвард когда-нибудь простить Освальда за это? Если бы он не встретил Освальда, если бы Освальд не возник у его двери той ночью, Эдвард был бы счастливее. Освальд принёс ему только горе. Освальд не станет его винить, если Эд больше никогда не захочет его видеть, когда преодолеет шок и вернётся в чувство.

— Освальд, мне было так страшно… — рыдал Эдвард в объятиях Освальда, и сердце Пингвина треснуло.

— Мне так жаль, Эдди! Мне правда жаль! — ответил Освальд, обнимая его ещё сильнее, будто укрывая от остального мира. — Теперь ты в безопасности. Они больше не смогут тебе навредить. Мне _так_ жаль!

Эд отстранился и умоляюще посмотрел на него.

— Пожалуйста, отвези меня домой?

Он звучал таким уязвимым, таким невинным. Как он мог выглядеть так, когда кровь убитых им людей даже не обсохла на его руках?

Освальду было всё равно. Он опять обнял Эда и кивнул.

— Конечно, Эдди. Мы едем домой.

Им нужно было многое обсудить. Конечно нужно было. Но всё это могло подождать. Всё остальное могло подождать. Самым важным было то, что Эдвард был жив. Освальд позаботится обо всём остальном позже.


	17. Chapter 17

Освальд отвёз его домой. Нет, не домой к Эдварду — к Освальду и Софии. Эд пытался сказать ему, что он мог бы остаться и в своей небольшой студии на Гранди, но Освальд наотрез отказался оставлять его там одного. Он тесно прижимал Эда к себе всю дорогу домой, вызвал доктора проверить его и сказал ему отдыхать и спать столько, сколько ему будет нужно. Он даже самолично каждый день приносил Эду еду, чай и воду. Ради всего святого, он даже иногда взбивал его подушку. Освальд был милым, и было действительно приятно ощущать, что за тобой так бережно и самозабвенно ухаживают. Но Эдвард чувствовал себя слишком виноватым, чтобы позволить себе наслаждаться этим. Он не заслуживал ни нежности Освальда, ни его любви. Он был не тем человеком, за какого его принимал Пингвин. Он был Загадочником, убийцей, которого в Готэм Газетт все так боялись. Ещё и убил всех тех людей со склада. Освальд _буквально_ видел его, покрытым их кровью. Та вонь даже спустя дни всё ещё стояла в носу Эда. Как Освальду только удавалось смотреть на него, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прикасаться к нему и обнимать его, после всего, что ему было известно о поступках Эдварда? Почему он был так ласков и нежен? В этом не было логики. Почему Эд не был противен ему? Почему он вёл себя так, будто не имело значения, что Эдвард — убийца?

Им нужно было поговорить об этом. Но каждый раз, когда Эд пытался упомянуть эти убийства и то, что произошло на складе, Освальд мягко уклонялся от разговора, быстро сменяя тему на что-то более лёгкое и необременяющее. Даже загадывал Эду парочку загадок, чтобы отвлечь. Он казался настолько решительным в своих попытках избежать этого разговора, что в конце концов Эд оставил свои попытки и решил подождать. Он начал дожидаться чего-то, что разрушит сказку, в которой они сейчас жили. Дожидаться, когда всё завершится. Ждал, когда полиция придёт, чтобы задать ему вопросы о трупах на складе. Он ждал ареста. Он был виновен и попался если не на всех своих преступлениях, то хотя бы на большинстве из них. Это было попросту логично — быть задержанным после подобного. Так что он ждал. Он ждал, но ничего не случилось. Дни проходили в мире и спокойствии, без каких-либо происшествий; ни трещинки на тарелках на подносах с вкуснейшей едой, которую приносил ему Освальд. Так хотелось просто расслабиться в этом чувстве покоя и защищённости и принять это как часть своей новой жизни. Забыть свои тревоги, страхи и сомнения — всё то, что всегда сдерживало его, и исследовать эту новую личность, растущую внутри. Той личностью, которой, Освальд знал, Эд может стать. Было так легко поддаться этому, потому что в глубине души он хотел ощутить этот покой.

Он положил голову на подушки, глядя на Освальда полуприкрытыми глазами и слушая, как тот читает вслух. Его мягкий, приятный голос омывал Эда, как нежный прилив, наполняя спокойствием и тихим счастьем. Это ощущалось как сон. Но когда ему придётся проснуться?

 _«Ни один живой организм не может долго существовать в условиях абсолютной реальности и не сойти с ума,_ — читал Освальд, — _говорят, сны снятся даже кузнечикам и жаворонкам. Хилл-хаус, недремлющий, безумный, стоял на отшибе среди холмов, заключая в себе тьму; он стоял здесь восемьдесят лет и вполне мог простоять ещё столько же. Его кирпичи плотно прилегали один к другому, доски не скрипели, двери не хлопали; на лестницах и в галереях лежала незыблемая тишь, и то, что обитало внутри, обитало там в одиночестве.»_

Губы Эда изогнулись в расслабленной улыбке. Он любил голос Освальда. Его звук так успокаивал. Эд чувствовал себя в безопасности, будто ничего дурного не могло случиться, пока рядом Освальд. Он мог замереть так навеки, в этом совершенном блаженстве, с мужчиной, которого любил. Книга была права: никто не мог выжить в условиях абсолютной реальности и не сойти с ума. Но как насчёт абсолютной фантазии? Мог ли кто-то остаться в своём уме, закрыв глаза на внешний мир? Можно ли было оставить прошлое позади и жить только в настоящем? Эдвард не был уверен. Прежде он пробовал это, и результат оказался не столь благоприятным, как он рассчитывал. С тяжестью на сердце он чуть привстал и сфокусировал взгляд на Освальде.

Почувствовав на себе его пристальный взгляд, Освальд перестал читать и взял Эда за руку.

— Что такое, дорогой? Тебе больно? Что-то принести?

Эдвард покачал головой. Дорогой, милый Освальд. Всегда такой внимательный, такой заботливый. Эд не заслуживал его, не заслуживал такой чистой и безусловной любви. От этой мысли он почувствовал ещё один болезненный укол в сердце. Пришло время проснуться и предстать перед реальностью.

— Не в этом дело, Освальд. Я в порядке, — заверил его Эд, облизнув губы, готовясь к разговору, который нужно было начать не одну неделю назад. — Я в порядке, но, думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

Освальд неловко заёрзал на месте.

— Правда нужно? — спросил он, в его голосе сквозила нервозность. — То есть ты уверен, что ты готов к этому?

Эдвард не был уверен. Но, несмотря на это, он кивнул.

— Да. Я уверен. Нам нужно поговорить.

Освальд отложил книгу и кивнул.

— Отлично.

Эд тихо выдохнул.

— Смотри. Я пойму, если тебе неудобно обсуждать это, но мне это нужно. _Нам_ это нужно.

— Ладно, — тихо пробормотал Освальд, опустив глаза. Эдвард нечасто видел этого могущественного человека настолько неуверенным. — О чём ты хочешь поговорить?

Как будто бы он не знал.

— Мне нужно обсудить то, что случилось на складе.

Одно упоминание об этом заставило Освальда занервничать.

— Мы правда не обязаны, Эд, — нежно сказал он. — Пока слишком рано. Мы можем отложить этот разговор на будущее…

— Нет, Освальд. Пожалуйста! — настаивал Эдвард. — _Мне_ это нужно.

Освальд выдохнул, и это звучало очень похоже на вздох.

— Понимаю, — сказал он, бледный, как полотно. — Думаю, я не могу вечно избегать этого. Рано или поздно у нас должен был состояться этот разговор, и я просто… — он тут же замолчал, резко вдохнул, как будто пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Нижняя губа задрожала, когда он продолжил: — Эдвард, я не могу начать объясняться, как сильно мне жаль о том, что случилось на складе. Ты прошёл через ад по моей вине, и… я ненавижу себя за это! Ненавижу, что ты пострадал, а я не смог спасти тебя вовремя! Ненавижу, что тебе пришлось пережить всё это! Мне так жаль, Эд, правда жаль! — он заплакал и уткнулся лицом в колени Эдварда, тихо всхлипывая. — Мне так жаль. Я не могу простить себя за то, что случилось. Мне так жаль…

Эдвард моргнул, замерев, сбитый с толку. Почему Освальд винил себя за то, что случилось на складе? Это не было виной Освальда. Что только что произошло?

Рука Эда застыла над головой Освальда, гадая, стоило ли ему гладить его мягкие волосы или нет. Внезапно он почувствовал нерешительность, не зная, что сказать. Он не предвидел такого развития событий, и от этого не понимал, что ответить.

Освальд поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом; слёзы всё ещё катились из его глаз.

— Всего этого не случилось бы, если бы не я и мои враги, — запинаясь, сказал он. — Ты был бы в безопасности, если бы я не ворвался в твою жизнь. Я подвёл тебя, — его голос задрожал, ломаясь из-за слёз. — Я обещал тебе любовь, но вместо этого втянул в свою тьму. Втянул тебя в опасную жизнь, которая не позволяет людям быть счастливыми, — он сделал паузу, чтобы собраться, но не сумел. — Ты такой милый, Эдвард, а я просто… я развращаю тебя своей грязью!

После последней фразы он опять сломался и уткнулся лицом в колени Эда. В наблюдении за тем, как настолько могущественный человек, как Освальд, крошится на глазах, было что-то зловещее. Теперь было очевидно, почему он избегал разговора. Он чувствовал себя виноватым и думал, что Эдвард тоже будет винить его. Он хотел как можно дольше откладывать неизбежный финал их отношений — этого маленького безопасного убежища. Освальд и понятия не имел, насколько ошибочны его выводы, насколько это было далеко от правды или от того, чего хотел Эдвард. Эд осознал, что сейчас _он_ должен был быть спокойным. _Он_ должен был успокоить Освальда. Так что Эд мягко приподнял лицо Освальда, чтобы их взгляды опять встретились, и тепло ему улыбнулся. Он взял Освальда за руку и нежно поцеловал её. Этот жест испугал Освальда, и он попытался отодвинуться, наверняка чувствуя себя недостойным такой доброты. Эдвард не дал ему уйти, его пальцы осторожно обхватили руку Освальда, не отпуская.

— Послушай, Освальд, — мягко сказал Эд. — Мой дорогой, любимый Освальд. Ты ни во что меня не втягивал.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — возразил Освальд. — Это Марони, он…

Эд с нежным весельем закатил глаза.

— Да, я знаю, что твой враг похитил меня. Но я не был жертвой. Теперь нет.

Освальд задумался на мгновение, переосмысливая слова Эдварда, а затем кивнул.

— Конечно же нет. Ты не жертва. Тебе навредили, но ты защитил себя. Ты не жертва! Ты сделал то, что нужно было сделать, Эд. И ты был великолепен!

Освальд казался настолько восхищён Эдом, что это опять застало его врасплох. Он никак не ожидал, что его возлюбленный будет звучать таким… _гордящимся_ им за убийство кучки головорезов. Хотя это имело смысл. Очевидно, Освальд считал убийства на складе самозащитой. Вот почему он до сих пор не оттолкнул Эда. Он думал, что Эд оставался невиновен, что Эдвард «сделал то, что нужно было сделать». Конец истории. Но что он подумает, если узнает _всё?_

На мгновение Эд задумался о том, чтобы скрыть от Освальда _другую_ правду. Никто не знал о Загадочнике, и, пожалуй, Эд был в безопасности. Если некому было раскрывать правду, возможно, он мог бы жить своей жизнью без каких-то последствий. Конечно, без каких-то страшных последствий, если не считать гибели нескольких человек. Но это были _действительно плохие_ люди. Технически Эд оказал миру услугу, убив их. И если так, правда ли стоило Эду рушить свою жизнь _ради них?_ Зачем всё усложнять, если он мог счастливо жить с Освальдом? Ему просто нужно было быть более осторожным, чтобы больше так не расщепляться, и он мог забыть о прошлом и жить настоящим.

Он мог, но он не стал бы. Это было слишком похоже на ложь — скрывать от Освальда что-то настолько важное. И он не мог этого сделать. Он не хотел лгать Освальду. Он должен быть храбрым и принять последствия. 

— Эти убийства не были моими первыми, Освальд, — ровным голосом сказал Эд. — Шок от того, что произошло на складе, вернул мне подавляемые воспоминания, и я узнал то, о чём бы никогда при обычных обстоятельствах не догадался. Освальд, я убивал людей.

Слова сошли с его губ менее, чем секунду назад, и Эд уже чуть-чуть улыбался. Сказать это вслух ощущалось удивительно хорошо. Что бы дальше не случилось, Эд не жалел о том, что раскрылся перед Освальдом. Это было облегчением.

— Я уже какое-то время убивал людей, — продолжил он, заметив пораженный вид Освальда.

— То есть… ты имеешь в виду ещё до склада? — спросил Освальд, чуть запинаясь; его брови поползли вверх.

Эдвард кивнул.

— Эм-м, что… что ты имеешь в виду, Эд? С каких времён?

Хороший вопрос.

— С… ещё до того, как мы познакомились, по правда говоря, — признался Эд и издал смешок. — Я и сам не знал, что делал это. Я вроде как не был самим собой. Но теперь я вспомнил это. Яснее ясного. И я больше не могу закрывать на это глаза. Воспоминания об этих убийствах изменили меня.

Освальд всё ещё хмурился.

— Что значит ты не был самим собой?

Эдвард заколебался, но он и так уже сказал столько всего, что должен был продолжить до конца. Он рассказал Освальду о Загадочнике, о своём детстве, обо всём. Он открылся перед Освальдом так, как до сих пор не открывался ни перед одним живым существом. Он отдал себя в руки Освальда, на милость Освальда и чувствовал себя полностью спокойным от этого решения. И когда он закончил свой рассказ, то мягко улыбнулся.

Освальд оставался тихим и, судя по его виду, погружённым в свои мысли. Эд глубоко вдохнул.

— Освальд?

Освальд поднял голову, чтобы опять взглянуть на Эда; его глаза были широко распахнутыми и такими красивыми.

— Освальд, ты мэр Готэма. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь иметь со мной ничего общего после того, что я рассказал. Мне жаль, что я поставил тебя в это непростое положение, но я не мог врать тебе, узнав правду.

Освальд резко вдохнул.

— Правду о том, что ты убивал людей.

Эдвард кивнул.

— Так и есть. Ты же понимаешь, Освальд. Ведь так?

Освальд медленно выдохнул, будто чтобы успокоиться. Он всё ещё выглядел озадаченным. 

— Я понимаю, — вслух ответил он, кивая. Он потянулся взять руки Эда в свои, нежно и любяще касаясь его кожи. — Я понимаю, что на том складе ты был в большом стрессе, — мягко продолжил он. — Тебя ранили, ты был напуган и ошарашен. Я не виню тебя, Эдди. Я бы тоже так себя чувствовал. И кто знает, какую историю придумал бы мой разум, чтобы справиться с этой травмой.

Эдвард отпрянул от Освальда, хмурясь.

— Ты думаешь, что это всего-навсего травма?

— Эмоциональная травма это не «всего-навсего», Эдвард, — терпеливо объяснил Освальд. Он потянулся опять взять Эда за руку, но тот уже не позволил. Освальд не спорил. — То, через что ты прошёл, Эд, навредило тебе. И тебе нужен был способ справиться с этим. Выдумать историю о том, что ты — этот… этот убийца с загадками, это способ преодолеть то, что случилось с тобой. Я понимаю это. И я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Я _рядом_ с тобой. В любом смысле, которого ты бы хотел или в котором бы нуждался.

Эд был в ярости.

— Я не сумасшедший, Освальд.

— Я никогда и не говорил этого! — возразил Освальд, охнув и широко раскрыв глаза.

— Ты не понимаешь! — настаивал Эд. — Может у меня и есть некоторые… расстройства, но я _не сумасшедший!_ Я не лгу тебе. Это не выдумка, которую я сочинил в качестве копинговой стратегии! Это правда!

Освальд опять потянулся к нему, нежно поглаживая, стремясь успокоить Эдварда.

— Эд, Эд, Эд, я знаю, что ты не сумасшедший! Я понимаю, правда понимаю! — он прижался своим лбом ко лбу Эда, вдыхая и выдыхая. — Я люблю тебя, — эти слова звучали, как обещание. — Позволь мне помочь. Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь. Позволь позаботиться о тебе. Позволь мне всё исправить…

Освальд поцеловал его, его руки, его щёки, его губы. Эти поцелуи, невинные и любящие, в других обстоятельствах были бы приятными. Но в этот момент они казались обжигающими, и Эд не мог этого выдержать.

— Освальд, прекрати! — закричал Эдвард, отталкивая его.

Освальд остановился; он выглядел уязвлённым и обеспокоенным, но вместе с тем терпеливым, как и всегда уважая личное пространство Эдварда.

Эд впился в него взглядом; печаль сочилась из него, пока он говорил:

— Ты не веришь мне! — он слышал в собственном голосе отчаянье. — Я открылся перед тобой, и ты не веришь мне. Ты думаешь, что я псих!

— Эд, это неправда. Я не думаю так о тебе, — умолял Освальд. — Я просто думаю, что ты через многое прошёл. Я не хочу, чтобы ты запутался в том, что реально, а что — плод воображения.

— Но теперь я знаю, что реально! Я вспомнил!

Освальд вздохнул.

— Эдвард, ты не убийца, — твёрдо сказал он. Освальд звучал таким убеждённым в этом.

— Я знаю, кто я, Освальд. Мой разум более ясен, чем когда-либо. Я наконец в мире сам с собой. Впервые с того времени, когда я был испуганным, травмированным ребёнком. Я начал диссоциироваться и даже не знал об этом. Я расщеплялся, и казалось, будто я был другим человеком. Человек в зелёном, как я тогда его называл. Теперь я зову его Загадочником. Поначалу я думал, что он был моим воображаемым другом, но он был _настоящим_ и он был _мной._

Освальд не прерывал его, хотя Эд уже рассказывал ему эту историю.

— Человек в зелёном был тем, кто убил моего отца. Он освободил меня, так что я смог сбежать из того ужасного места, в котором я видел только боль и горе. Я прибыл в Готэм, и надо мной опять издевались. И тогда Загадочник вернулся. Он вернулся, чтобы защитить меня. Он убил моих мучителей и опять освободил меня. То есть это я убил их и освободил себя. Тогда я этого не понимал. Но понимаю сейчас. Я помню, — его взгляд встретился с Освальдовым. — Я знаю, что это запутано, но я могу доказать.

Освальд нерешительно смотрел на него. Он наверняка до сих пор думал, что у Эда был какой-то нервный срыв. Он не верил ему, но Эдвард мог заставить его понять.

— Отправляйся на улицу Гранди, — сказал он. — Под рыхлой половицей под кроватью ты найдёшь журналистское удостоверение Догерти и пистолет Фласса. Он… _я_ сохранил их на память.

Освальд молчал, задумавшись.

— Найди их, Освальд, — решительно настаивал Эдвард. — Сделай мне одолжение. Если ничего не найдёшь, ничего не потеряешь. Я приму твой вердикт. Но если найдёшь эти вещи, у тебя будет доказательство того, что я говорю правду.

— И если я найду их, но окажется, что ты взял их у настоящего убийцы?

Эд засмеялся.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так работает. Если бы я знал, кто настоящий убийца, я бы давно пошёл в полицию. Я расследовал то дело, помнишь?

Освальд вздохнул. 

— Хорошо. Но если я не найду ничего в твоей прошлой квартире, Эд, ты должен будешь согласиться на терапию, чтобы разобраться с этим.

Это была честная сделка. Эдвард бы наверняка тоже настаивал на этом, если бы они поменялись местами.

— Я всё равно уже какое-то время думал о терапии. Но да, договорились.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Освальд отправился на Гранди 805.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Освальд читает Эдварду книгу «Призрак дома на холме» Ширли Джексон (цитата в переводе Екатерины Доброхотовой-Майковой)


	18. Chapter 18

Освальда не было уже несколько часов, и Эд начал задаваться вопросом, исполнит ли тот их уговор или только притворится, что был на Гранди. Он запросто мог сказать Эду, что проверил под половицей, не сделав этого. Затем он мог бы отправить Эда в одну из тех ужасных старых лечебниц, где пытают и ставят эксперименты на ментально больных пациентах. Что-то похуже Аркхема. Эдвард не хотел этого.

Часть него была уверена, что Освальд _никогда_ бы так с ним не поступил. Что даже если бы он и не поверил в его историю, то хотя бы уважал его достаточно, чтобы дать Эду шанс и действительно поискать в квартире доказательства. Но другая его часть впадала в паранойю, думая, что он потерял лучшее, что было в его жизни, свой единственный шанс на любовь. Он снова и снова открывался перед Освальдом, и Освальд каждый раз принимал его. Но что, если это его признание было уже слишком? Что, если это было то, что Освальд в нём не мог принять?

Спустя чуть больше двух часов Освальд вернулся. Выражение его лица было предельно серьёзным; он выглядел бледным и усталым, когда молча вошёл в спальню Эда. Он закрыл за собой дверь, присел на краешек кровати и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Эдвард тяжело сглотнул. Сердце колотилось в груди, сердцебиение пульсировало в ушах, а голова кружилась.

— Ну? — с надеждой, но, волнуясь, спросил он.

— Я съездил на Гранди, — сказал Освальд ровным голосом. — Отодвинул кровать и проверил под половицей, о которой ты рассказывал.

Он говорил чересчур медленно, тратя слишком много времени, чтобы донести Эду информацию, которой тот жаждал.

— И? — спросил Эд, плохо скрывая своё нетерпение.

— Я ничего не нашёл, Эдвард, — серьёзно ответил Освальд, и Эд вздрогнул.

Нет, Эдвард не просто вздрогнул, он был в ужасе! Потому что он _знал_ , что улики были на месте. Он _знал_ , что было под его кроватью. Он помнил, как Загадочник поместил их туда, почти с любовью храня, как сувениры. И всё равно Освальд утверждал, что ничего не нашёл в тайнике Загадочника. Это значило лишь одно — Освальд лгал.

Это глубоко ранило Эда — знать, что Освальд даже не _попытался_ поверить в его историю. Что он просто махнул на него рукой и даже не удосужился проверить квартиру на Гранди. Эд чувствовал себя преданным, _так сильно_ преданным. _Я могу подкрасться сзади или поджидать тебя впереди. Но когда я покажусь, тебе уже не быть прежним. Что я? Предательство._ Так заканчивается любая дружба. Эд никогда не думал, что это станет тем, что разлучит их с Освальдом отношения. Глубокая печаль, которую он испытывал от этой мысли, раздирала его на две части: одна отчаянно хотела ненавидеть Освальда за его неверие, другая хотела лишь любить Освальда и быть с ним рядом.

— Я ничего не нашёл, — продолжил Освальд, взяв руку Эда в свою; прикосновение было тёплым и приятным, несмотря на эмоции, кипящие внутри Эда, — потому что там ничего никогда не было, Эд.

— Нет, Освальд! Прошу, поверь мне! Я…

Яркие сине-зелёные глаза Освальда смотрели Эду в самую душу, когда он наклонился ближе.

— Слушай внимательно, любовь моя. Мне непросто это говорить, — Эд замолчал, пытаясь понять; его глаза широко распахнулись. — Там ничего никогда не было, как и не было никаких трупов на том старом складе, на котором держали тебя в заложниках. Ничего из этого не происходило, и это навсегда останется нашей официальной версией.

Эд раскрыл рот. Он хотел что-то сказать, но так и не смог понять, что именно.

Освальд облизнул губы и глубоко вдохнул.

— Я не хочу, чтобы на тебя повесили ярлык убийцы, Эдвард. Я не желаю тебе этого. Это разрушит твою жизнь, и я не допущу этого. Я не позволю им запереть тебя. Так что вот, что тебе нужно сейчас понять. Тех убийств на складе никогда не было. Ты никогда никого не убивал.

Эдвард нахмурился, не совсем понимая, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Те убийства теперь были частью него. Отрицать их значило отрицать и самого себя. Или нет?

— К счастью для нас, половина полиции некомпетентна, а другая половина — коррумпирована, — продолжал Освальд. — Они не узнают, кто убил Догерти и Фласса. Но даже если они каким-то образом найдут зацепку, я могу проверить, правильная ли она.

Эдвард был поражён. Он обдурил их всех: всю полицию, всех, кто работал над этим делом. Эд убил двоих коллег и вышел сухим из воды. Возможно, именно _это_ было его истинным «я» — стать человеком, который мог управлять преступным миром и действовать у всех на виду. Эта мысль не показалась ему такой уж неприятной.

Освальд осторожно погладил его руку и нежно улыбнулся. Он выглядел немного смущённым, когда опять заговорил, и в этот раз его голос был более тихим:

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Эд. Против тебя нет доказательств. Тебя никто даже не подозревает. Ты чист.

Эдвард продолжал молчать. Ему нужно было время, чтобы собраться, осознать всё, что случилось. Он прошёл путь от страха, что Освальд презирает его, до осознания, что он всё ещё беспокоится о нём.

— Освальд, ты… ты не против, что я?.. — он замолчал. Ему нужно было услышать подтверждение от самого Освальда.

— Конечно же нет, Эд! — выдохнул Освальд и крепко его обнял. — Глупый! Почему я должен быть против? Ты знаешь, кто я. Уверен, что я убил больше людей, чем ты. Я остаюсь главарём готэмского криминала, не только мэром, и это влечёт за собой обязанности, которыми я не очень горжусь. С моей стороны было бы лицемерно возражать против того, что сделал ты, не так ли? — он отстранился достаточно, чтобы опять взглянуть на Эда, и улыбнулся, убрав мягкую каштановую прядь со его лба. — Прости, что не поверил тебе сразу. Я понимаю, что это, должно быть, сильно тебя расстроило. Я просто… предположил, что ты как моя мать. Она была сильной, но мне нужно было оберегать, защищать её. Я никогда не думал, что она может убить кого-то, даже в целях самозащиты. И я никогда бы не подумал, что в тебе это есть. Но есть. Ты можешь позаботиться о себе и без меня. Ты, с твоей жаждой к познанию, логическим умом, твой восторг от жутких вещей. Ты не перестаёшь удивлять меня, Эдвард. Сейчас я очарован тобой даже больше, чем раньше.

Восхищение во взгляде Освальда было очевидным. Оно было прямо там, настолько явное, что почти осязаемое. Эдвард ощущал его, и это согрело его сердце, стряхнуло все страхи и тревоги. Он не мог не улыбнуться Освальду в ответ.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — спросил он, его голос прозвучал низким и гортанным.

— Определённо, — страстно заверил его Освальд. — Ты восхищаешь меня, Эд. С момента нашей встречи. И чем больше я узнаю тебя, тем больше нахожу вещей в тебе, которые люблю. Ты нежный, добрый, забавный, умный, талантливый, сообразительный. Чертовски привлекательный, — подмигнул он, немного взволнованный тем, что дразнит Эда, но всё ещё игривый. Они рассмеялись, и затем Освальд мягко улыбнулся. — Я хотел быть лучшим человеком для тебя, — сказал он. — Хотел быть достойным тебя. Хотел быть сильным, чтобы защищать тебя. Но теперь я понимаю, что ты не беспомощный. Ты не только можешь _выжить_ в Готэме, ты можешь _процветать_ здесь! Это совершенно новая твоя сторона, и я так заинтригован тем, чтобы исследовать её. Ты не просто мой мужчина, но и партнёр, равный мне. Моя… моя родственная душа, — Эд видел в его глазах слёзы счастья, когда Освальд говорил это. — Я люблю тебя, Эдвард Нигма. Я люблю каждую твою сторону.

Губы Эда растянулись в счастливой улыбке. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Освальда, закрыв глаза, ощущая покой.

— Тебе не нужно меняться, Освальд. Тебе не нужно становиться лучшим человеком. Для меня ты _уже_ великий человек. Я принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть так же, как ты принимаешь меня. Вот почему эти отношения так замечательны.

Освальд легкомысленно хихикнул.

— Пожалуй, Эдвард, мы действительно созданы друг для друга, — выдохнул он, не отстраняясь.

~*~

— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты увольняешься, Эд. Это кажется таким внезапным, — сказала Ли. Она помогала ему убрать его стол в Готэм Газетт, аккуратно пакуя всё, что он хотел забрать. В её тоне не было неодобрения. На самом деле, когда он впервые рассказал ей о своём решении, она полностью поддержала его. — Честно говоря, я всегда думала, что ты пропадаешь здесь. Ты очень хороший следователь. И, если спросишь меня, твои невероятные знания в области криминалистики могут помочь заполучить тебе куда лучшую работу. Работу, где бы тебя… ценили больше.

Он понимал, о чём она. От внимания Ли никогда не ускользало, как с Эдом обращались в Готэм Газетт. Она каждый раз вступалась за него, когда была рядом. Но сейчас Эд ощущал себя более сильным. Он сам мог за себя постоять.

— Надеюсь, на моей новой работе будет получше, — сказал он, улыбаясь в ответ.

— В администрации мэра, — подмигнула Ли. — Без сомнений, там будет лучше. Как минимум по _одной_ причине.

Она поддразнивающе посмотрела на него, её губы изогнулись в понимающей ухмылке, и Эдвард почувствовал, как краснеет. Он почти жалел, что рассказал ей о своих отношениях с Освальдом. Но теперь она была его подругой, и делиться с ней было приятно.

— Прекрати. Это не так, — взволнованно улыбнулся он. — Мы не собираемся… Мы правда будем работать во время рабочих часов, знаешь ли.

Ли засмеялась.

— Конечно, Эд. Другого и не говорила.

Они оба рассмеялись, и Эд хотел сказать что-то ещё, но рядом показался Джим Гордон и прервал их.

— Эдвард. На пару слов, может?

Тёплая улыбка Эда сменилась на более формальную, и он извинился перед Ли.

— Знаю, твоё время здесь не всегда было простым, — сказал Гордон, когда они остались наедине. — Не стану притворяться, что знаю и половину из того, через что ты прошёл, но хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень уважал твою работу. Ты хороший журналист, Эд, и нам повезло, что ты был частью Готэм Газетт. Желаю тебе всего самого лучшего в твоих новых начинаниях. Искренне.

— Спасибо, мистер Гордон, — сказал Эд, удивлённый тем, как его тронули эти слова.

Они пожали друг другу руки и попрощались, как старые друзья. У них было мало общего, и Эд сомневался, что у них бы получилось найти друг в друге что-то, что бы их связывало, но между ними было уважение, и Эд был рад, что заслужил его. Это многое значило, тем более от человека, который нёс ответственность за место, где Эда высмеивали за его скудные социальные навыки и странности. Это было похоже на завершение, в котором Эд и не осознавал, что нуждался. 

Когда они закончили, Эд вернулся к Ли. Они ещё немного поболтали о жизни, отношениях и будущем, затем Эд обнял её на прощание, и они ещё раз договорились, что встретятся на благотворительном вечере у мэра. Эд настоял, чтобы она пришла, так как теперь она была его ближайшей подругой. Освальд был более чем рад пригласить её.

Это было забавно, в самом деле. Раньше Освальд ненавидел эти мероприятия. Но этот раз отличался. Этим вечером он собирался объявить об их с Эдом отношениях. Теперь, когда они с Софией развелись, Освальд не видел причин скрывать свою любовь к Эду. Они могли быть публичными, и, кто знает, возможно, когда-нибудь они даже могли бы пожениться. Преград для них больше не существовало. Они были свободны.

~*~

— Ты такой отвлечённый, Освальд, — нежно и радостно улыбнулась София.

— Не отвлечённый! — настаивал Освальд, как вздорный ребёнок. Но затем он побеждённо пожал плечами. — Возможно… чуть-чуть.

— Хм.

София явно прикладывала много усилий, чтобы не разразиться смехом прямо ему в лицо. Это раздражало. Он закатил глаза.

— Ты бы тоже была отвлечённой, если бы объявляла миру о своей помолвке, — надулся Освальд.

Улыбка Софии стала более мягкой.

— Правда. Особенно с учётом того, что ты ещё не спрашивал об этом Эдварда.

Руки Освальда дрожали.

— Я хочу удивить его. К тому же я знаю, что он любит меня. Я не сомневаюсь, что он бы ответил «да».

Но он не _выглядел_ и не _звучал_ таким уж уверенным, и Освальд знал, что София видит его насквозь. После развода она оставалась его ближайшей подругой и деловым партнёром. Он не мог представить свою жизнь без Софии и, честно говоря, не хотел. Было хорошо иметь надёжного друга, на которого можно было положиться, когда он слишком нервничал, чтобы достойно сделать предложение своему любимому. София помогла ему попрактиковаться с речью, даже помогла с выбором колец. Она отвела его к лучшим ювелирам и была рядом, пока он не был полностью удовлетворён своим выбором. Была рядом, когда ему нужно было поговорить и когда ему нужно было отдохнуть от своей _другой_ работы. София была ему как семья, как сестра во всём, кроме крови. И Освальд был счастлив, что сплетни некоторых их официальных «друзей» из высших слоёв общества не навредили их отношениям.

Этот вечер был очень особенным. Он собирался публично сделать Эду предложение. Опуститься на одно колено — надеясь, что не надолго, потому что сегодня нога убивала его, чёртова погода! — и просить руки Эда. Они обсуждали это раньше, и Освальд знал, что Эд не был противником свадьбы. Но часть него не могла перестать волноваться, что было ещё слишком рано и что Эд может быть не готов. Освальд не хотел, чтобы казалось, будто он давит на него. Он только хотел сделать это особенным и романтичным, как в старых фильмах, которые Эду так нравились.

В сердце и разуме самого Освальда не было сомнений, что Эд был тем, с кем он хотел бы провести свою жизнь. Они так сильно любили друг друга, принимали, уважали и были невероятной командой. Они так хорошо работали вместе. Освальд только убедился в этом, когда после своего восстановления после событий на складе Эд начал помогать Освальду управлять делами криминального подполья. Он был _невероятен!_ У Освальда голова шла кругом от работы вместе с Эдом. Эдвард был динамитом! Такой умный и коварный, когда это нужно, но нежный и любящий рядом с Освальдом. Это было изумительно, и Освальд обожал каждую минуту этого. И, похоже, Эд тоже, потому что, когда Освальд предложил ему постоянную работу в качестве его официального главы администрации, Эдвард согласился с нетерпением и энтузиазмом.

Да, Освальд не сомневался, что хотел провести остаток своей жизни с Эдвардом. Но думал ли так Эдвард? Сегодня предстояло это узнать, и неудивительно, что руки Освальда дрожали.

~*~

Эдвард вспомнил тот раз, когда он впервые пришёл на подобное мероприятие. Тогда он был так взволнован, ему было так любопытно увидеть такие ужины, был так по-глупому рад, что его пригласили. Теперь же он был одним из главных событий вечера. Освальд собирался представить его как главу администрации мэра _и_ как своего парня, и это многое значило. Конечно, многие уже и так знали об их отношениях, но это было возможностью для Освальда сделать это официально. Им не придётся сталкиваться с глупыми вопросами и ещё более глупыми слухами. Это мало что изменит между ними, но это всё равно было важно, и Эдвард не мог не чувствовать бабочек в животе. 

Он искал взглядом Ли, и вскоре нашёл её, одетую в красивое чёрное платье, идеально подходящее к её прекрасным вороньим волосам и тёмно-красной помаде. Её встретила София Фальконе, и они пожали руки, улыбаясь друг другу. Между ними чувствовалась определённая химия, которую Эдвард улавливал даже на расстоянии. Он усмехнулся сам себе. Ошибался ли он, или прямо на его глазах начинался многообещающий роман? Мысль об этом немного отвлекла Эда от его собственной нервозности. Думать о том, что его подруга будет с кем-то настолько замечательным, как София, утешало. Ли заслуживала этого.

Он пробежался взглядом по холлу с гостями. Почти настало время для объявления Освальда, и Эдвард чувствовал, как ослабевают его колени. Он знал, что Освальд не пошёл бы на это, если бы не доверял Эду полностью. Он доверял Эду своё сердце и жизнь, и Эдвард отвечал на это взаимностью. Они чувствовали связь во многих вещах, и это точно было самым прекрасным чувством на Земле. Эдвард хотел бы ощущать это вечно. Поэтому, когда Освальд пригласил его на специально подготовленный небольшой подиум в центре зала, Эдвард внезапно был совершенно спокоен. Он знал, что это было то, чего он действительно желал — быть рядом с Освальдом каждым возможным способом. Он сделал бы что угодно для этого человека, и это был шанс поклясться в этом.

— Дамы, господа, другие, я бы хотел попросить вашего внимания на минутку, пожалуйста, — Освальд взял Эда за руку, они обменялись мягкими улыбками, и мэр продолжил свою речь: — Как вам известно, Готэм — мой дом. Я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько потерянным, как тогда, когда был вдали от этого великого города. Потому что он — часть меня. Здесь каждая стена в каждом переулке свидетельствует о моей жизни. Побитый бетон тротуаров пропитался моей кровью. Я чувствую Готэм в моих жилах и в лёгких. Я чувствую Готэм в моём сердце, — он опять взглянул на Эда. — И я нашёл человека, который чувствует то же самое. Человека, который понимает меня и готов служить этому городу, как служил и буду служить я. Этот человек — мой парень, Эдвард Нигма, — Освальд отпустил его руку, чтобы указать на него ладонью. — Я назначаю этого человека моим главой администрации и уверен, что он будет защищать этот город так, как он того заслуживает. Так, как он уже защищал, — он сделал паузу, и Эд почувствовал, как что-то изменилось. Он не был уверен, что именно, но что-то стало иначе. Освальд изменился. Более неуверенный, но в то же время решительный. — Это человек, с которым я хочу провести остаток своей жизни. Человек, которого я люблю всем сердцем и душой. Человек, которого я бы с гордостью назвал своим мужем. Если бы он этого захотел, — опершись на свою трость, Освальд медленно опустился на колено перед Эдом. Пингвин преданно смотрел на него снизу-вверх, доставая маленькую фиолетовую коробочку из внутреннего кармана, того, что был ближе всего к сердцу. — Эдвард Нигма, ты выйдешь за меня?

Воздух покинул лёгкие Эда. Он осознал, что уставился на Освальда, застыв на месте, когда их взгляды встретились. Кольцо в фиолетовой коробочке было красивым. Изумруд и аметист переплетались вместе так, как надеялись переплестись Эд и Освальд. Символичность этого не ускользнула от внимания Эда, и он едва не разрыдался от того, как вдумчиво и красиво это было. Освальд, без сомнений, был для него идеальнее всех! Он так сильно любил Эда и готов был объявить об этом всему миру. Будто он гордился Эдвардом, гордился тем, чтобы их видели вместе. Это заставило Эда почувствовать, что его ценят, и это было то, в чём он действительно нуждался.

Преодолев свои эмоции, Эдвард тоже опустился на колени и обхватил лицо Освальда руками.

— Да! — улыбнулся он сквозь слёзы счастья, выступающие на глазах. — Да, Освальд! Я бы ничего не хотел больше, чем провести остаток жизни с тобой!

Счастье на лице Освальда было выражением, которое останется в памяти Эдварда до самой смерти. Оно было таким чистым, таким искренним, будто принадлежало другому, лучшему миру.

Они поцеловались. Затем засмеялись и поцеловались ещё раз. Только после третьего поцелуя они осознали, что не одни, у них были зрители. Гости аплодировали, когда мэр Готэма и его новый начальник штаба заявили о своей вечной любви друг к другу. Освальд улыбался ярче, чем когда-либо, весь вечер прижимал Эда к себе, словно никогда бы не хотел отпускать его. Они пожали руки важным людям, сделали вместе несколько заявлений и ощущали себя как команда, хорошо слаженный механизм.

За весь вечер у них не было возможности поговорить наедине, их постоянно уводили в сторону гости с новыми вопросами, но они никогда не ощущали себя одинокими посреди толпы. Эдвард всегда чувствовал присутствие Освальда рядом с ним. Они обменивались взглядами и улыбками, и каждая из них значила так много. Они были единым, партнёрами, любовниками, родственными душами, и в глубине души Эдвард знал, что так будет всегда — он и Освальд, вместе, против всего остального мира. Ничто никогда не могло встать между ними. И, в отличие от первого вечера, когда он встретил Освальда, в этот раз слёзы на глазах Эдварда были слезами абсолютного счастья.


End file.
